Non Mortis Phăgus
by Reina Cobra
Summary: Los años pasan y los tiempos se vuelven más oscuros, a su pesar, Draco Malfoy tiene buenas razones para desertar, aunque la marca tenebrosa queme en su piel.
1. Contemplaciones del pasado

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes, lugares y actividades pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Contemplaciones del pasado**

"Un hecho curioso sobre los elefantes es esto: para poder sobrevivir, no deben caer al suelo. El resto de los animales pueden tropezar y levantarse de nuevo. Pero un elefante siempre esta de pie, incluso para dormir. Si uno de la manada resbala y cae, se queda indefenso. Permanece tumbado sobre su costado, prisionero de su propio peso. Aunque el resto de los elefantes empujaran alrededor con angustia e intentaran levantarlo otra vez, normalmente no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Con una respiración lenta y pesada, el elefante caído muere. El resto le velan y entonces se van lentamente."_ – __Dancing the dream._

Draco Malfoy no era una serpiente. Era un elefante.

Inteligente, joven y capaz. Listo para aprender, ponerse a prueba y ser aquel que su padre siempre predijo que sería.

Listo para ser perfectamente perfecto.

Jamás esperó tropezarse y caer en el inicio de su formación, mucho menos hacerlo del modo en que lo hizo: Acababa de perder el primer enfrentamiento de su vida contra Potter y Weasley, dos engendros de la naturaleza en su opinión, cuando la vio; ella iba con su caminar pomposo e inmaculado, manteniendo la barbilla lo más alto posible, como si fuera una princesa sin arbusto por cabello y sus grande ojos castaños se posaron en él; le sonrió mostrándole sus incisivos alargados, como si él no fuese Draco Malfoy, como si él no tuviera que detestarla por el simple hecho de existir, y siguió su camino dejándolo a tan solo un paso de caer, de rendirse a sus pies. Reuniendo el valor suficiente, logró salir de su estupor, para percatarse de que alguien le jalaba de su impecable túnica. Dirigió su mirada al niño de cara regordeta y aspecto nervioso.

- Disculpa, ¿Has visto una tortuga? – le preguntó con temor.

Draco bajó la voz y le habló con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible.

- Te lo diré si me dices quién es la niña que acaba de irse y qué son sus padres.

Longbottom, al cual reconoció al instante, lo miró con horror como si se arrepintiera de haberle dirigido la palabra.

- Hermione Granger, sus padres son _muggles_.

Entonces sucedió, el gran proyecto de elefante supo que había caído y del modo más vergonzoso.

- Tú y tu maldita tortuga pueden irse al infierno y como le digas algo a alguien sobre mi, no dudaré en convertirte en una babosa carnívora.

Ya seis años habían pasado y aunque solo un hombre vanidoso descubrió su secreto, él no pudo desterrarla de sí.

- ¿Draco, estas siquiera escuchándome? – preguntó alarmada Narcisa Malfoy; Draco asintió, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estación King's Cross. Ya nada era como antes, podía sentir el miedo emanando del cuerpo de su madre – Entonces mírame a los ojos y prométeme que si las cosas empeoran recurrirás a Albus Dumbledore. Prométemelo, Draco.

- Lo prometo, madre – contestó con voz fría – Debo irme.

* * *

- Hermione, cariño, te ves muy delgada – dijo Molly Weasley con tono reprobatorio - ¿No lo han notado tus padres?

La castaña sonrió educadamente.

- Mamá, si pretendes sobre alimentar a todo el mundo podrías empezar por mí, sabes que detesto los sándwiches de carne enlatada – se quejó Ron.

Hermione rió por lo bajo y tiró de la camisa de su amigo.

- No se preocupe, señora Weasley, procuraré alimentarme mejor en Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley besó a los tres y por último a la menor de sus hijos.

- Pórtense bien niños – y clavó su mirada más rigurosa en Harry – Nos veremos para Navidad.

Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts y se dirigieron hasta un vagón donde Luna leía el Quisquilloso del revés y Neville observaba embelesado su Mimbulus mimbletonia.

- Harry, con Ron nos iremos al vagón de los prefectos, luego volveremos – dijo Hermione, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo.

Ron le lanzó una mirada resignada a Harry y saludando con un gesto de la mano salió detrás de la castaña.

- Detesto estas reuniones, Hermione.

La Gryffindor lo miró de esa manera en la que lo reprochaba por su falta de compromiso con su deber como prefecto.

- Tal vez si prestaras más atención a lo que corresponde aprenderías las contraseñas de la sala y no estarías consultándomelas cada vez que las cambian.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, por supuesto que lo sabía, el mismo se encargaba de repetírselo todos los años desde que eran prefectos.

- No, Ronald, ¿Qué es? – dijo dándole el gusto.

- Malfoy, lisa y llanamente, él. Me molesta demasiado la manera en la que te mira, como si estuviera pensando las ideas más depravadas para fastidiarte el año. Como me gustaría borrarle ese rostro soberbio mediante una maldición en…

Y lo hacía, claro que la miraba y ella no era ninguna ingenua. Todo había comenzado en quinto año, en la primera de las reuniones donde luego de haberla observado durante media hora sin descanso, Draco Malfoy le había preguntado si las de su _defectuosa clase_ salían con otros muchachos o si pretendía conformarse con Weasley. Teniendo tantas preocupaciones por Harry, simplemente le había dicho que si su pregunta era si estaba tan manoseada como su madre, la respuesta era no. Por suerte los demás prefectos habían interferido antes de que ella pudiera defenderse con su propia varita.

Tal vez si hubiera sabido que Draco la miraba desde primer año – aunque a escondidas, por supuesto – y que llevaba semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño desde que la había visto del brazo de Viktor Krum, descubriendo que no era el único enfermo mental por ella, su respuesta habría sido otra.

De cualquier modo, Hermione creyó durante ese año – donde Draco se desquitó particularmente con ella – que todo se resumía a una retorcida satisfacción personal al hacer de su vida un infierno y que – tal como lo había dicho Ron – la observaba con intensidad, imaginando las siete maneras de quemarla viva, aunque claro, el Slytherin estuviera lejos de pensar en fuego, sino en otras maneras menos decorosas. Para entonces, la realidad de su furia era saber que ella profesaba asquerosas preferencia y pretensiones por la comadreja, acto por el cual debía implantarle un castigo. _Él jamás estaría por debajo de Weasel, nunca. _En algún momento de insana locura había llegado a creer que si Granger no podía ser de él, entonces no sería de nadie.

Cuando comenzaron sexto año, y con lo ánimos tan jodidos, Hermione esperaba que la bomba Malfoy estallara ante sí lo antes posible, por esa razón no le sorprendió descubrirlo observándola de esa manera tan arrolladora, como si pretendiera calcinar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo entendía, ella había sido una de las culpables de que su padre estuviera preso. Así, con la seguridad total de que al terminar la charla habitual de prefectos él le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable como mínimo, se sorprendió al verlo salir sin pena ni gloria del compartimento, luego de haberla desconcertado con la fuerza de sus ojos cenicientos sobre los suyos ambarinos. Lo siguiente que pensó, fue que tendría que cuidarse cuando estuviera sola en el castillo, porque lo más probable sería que él no quisiera público a la hora de devolverle el favor que le hizo a su padre, no obstante, volvió a equivocarse aunque algo raro ocurrió; Draco Malfoy no la atosigó, amenazó, o insultó cuando la tuvo a tiro solo para él y sus ideas descabelladas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Simplemente se dedicó a observarla con el semblante algo oscurecido y el rostro inescrutable, todas y cada una de las veces que la tuvo en la mira, dejándola sin saber que hacer. Increíblemente el valor leonino desaparecía cuando él se comportaba así y hasta se olvidaba de respirar, temiendo algo incluso peor de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar y eso era decir mucho.

Finalmente llegó el baile de Slughorn y Cormac McLaggen la tenía arrinconada bajo el muérdago en algún pasillo lindero al despacho del profesor de pociones, cuando apareció Malfoy. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había apartado a Cormac de su presa y le había atinado un golpe en la cara, y otro, y otro, y otro; hasta que su propio puño sangraba de manera salvaje. Hermione le había gritado si estaba loco o simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto, el Slytherin sólo se detuvo a contemplarla intensamente unos segundos que a ella le significaron eternos, con los rasgos impregnados de ira, para luego marcharse sin dedicarle una palabra. La castaña jamás entenderá porqué lo hizo, pero con premura había sanado las heridas del muchacho, le había borrado cualquier rastro de Malfoy de sus recuerdos y tras despertarlo le había lanzado un confundus lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no supiera como había llegado allí durante horas.

Llegaron al primer compartimento, donde los prefectos ya se encontraban leyendo el pergamino de McGonagall; Hermione se permitió lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Draco Malfoy, quien observaba por la ventanilla, dejando caer su peso sobre una de las paredes, sin ningún interés aparente. Volvió su atención al pergamino sin sorprenderse con la actitud del Slytherin, todos los años era la misma historia.

- Gran año, ¿verdad Hermione? – preguntó Hannah Abbott con un rictus de preocupación en el rostro – No sé como haré para estudiar todo lo necesario para los EXTASIS sin perder la compostura. ¿Has comenzado a releer?

Hermione le sonrió amigablemente. La verdad era que ella había comenzado a prepararse para los EXTRASIS en cuanto había terminado con los TIMOs, sin embargo era un tema que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Claro que he comenzado, pero nunca será suficiente, aún tengo problemas con algunos hechizos de defensa y creo que tendré que hablar con el profesor Flitwick para quitarme algunas dudas sobre hechizos transmutadores.

A su lado, apareció Anthony Goldstein – prefecto de Ravenclaw – un mucho alto, de contextura fibrosa y una amplia sonrisa.

- Creo que todos estamos igual, no se como harán ustedes sin el quidditch para relajarse.

Draco Malfoy miraba todo desde su particular ubicación en el compartimento. _Ahí va el imbécil otra vez,_ pensó con hastío. Lo que odiaba a Granger solo era superado por los crédulos alelados que no eran lo suficientemente hombres como para mover bien sus fichas, aunque claro, en caso de que lo hicieran siempre estaría él para arruinarles la vida si el incidente llegara demasiado lejos, y por demasiado consideraba el hecho de que Hermione reparara en ellos.

El imbécil numero uno era Weasel, quien llevaba tres años babeando por Granger y sin animarse a dar un simple y estúpido paso; solo le bastaba ese argumento para dar por hecho que la comadreja jamás en su pobretona vida tocaría a la castaña más de lo necesario.

Durante un año, Viktor Krum –_ imbécil numero dos_ – fue victima de situaciones poco agradables que nunca supo explicar y Draco se encargó de dejarle un recuerdo del apellido Malfoy, como para que se planteara varias veces la idea de volver a poner un dedo sobre lo que él consideraba intelectualmente suyo.

Por último, en el tercer puesto, _Anthony Goldstein._ En realidad, no era una amenaza, sino una molestia. Ya lo había visto merodeando la biblioteca cuando Granger estudiaba en ella, no por nada retorcía sus horarios para poder controlar cada movimiento de la castaña. El imbécil de Goldstein creía que hablándole de libros ella fijaría los ojos en él, Draco la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ella se enajenaba con el tema y por poco no olvidaba que estaba hablando con alguien. Y allí estaba el gorila bueno para nada, con el cerebro del tamaño de una snitch, dándose aire de jugador de quidditch.

Hermione le sonrió sin piedad, de esa manera en la que barría cualquier rasgo de cordura en los hombres, y le dijo algo que él no pudo oír por tener a Pansy insinuándosele en susurros.

- Ya, Pansy, vete a clavar los dientes por otra parte. – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La morena lo miró con enfado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en la misma dirección de Draco.

- Como sigas tratándome así no dudaré en buscar lo que tú no me das en estúpidos como Goldstein.

Draco bufó molesto.

- Me harías un gran favor, aunque nada te garantiza que él sepa donde ponerla.

Pansy Parkinson clavó la mirada en el suelo

- ¿Es que no te pones celoso Draco? – preguntó afligida.

El Slytherin frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Tiempo atrás había descubierto que era inmune a los celos para con cualquiera muchacha con la que se liara, porque ninguna de ellas era Granger, y solo ella tenía el ambicionado don de convertirlo en una bestia demente, de trastornarlo hasta perder el juicio por completo. Para Draco, aún era un misterio como hizo para no lanzarle una imperdonable a McLaggen cuando se atrevió a acorralarla en sexto año.

- No. – dijo con apatía.

Entonces Goldstein hizo un movimiento que lo posicionó sobre Weasley en la escala de mal nacidos; con los ojos brillando de emoción al acercarse a Granger, se inclinó sobre ella susurrándole algo al oído y tocándole el cabello.

El Slytherin apretó la varita por debajo de la manga. Ingenioso, agudo y sutil, le invirtió el estomago sin pronunciar palabra. Al verlo salir corriendo con el rostro contraído en una mueca de descompostura, sonrió con socarronería.

Hermione sintió los ojos de Malfoy con mayor intensidad sobre ella y giró el rostro para verlo. Allí estaba él, con una sonrisa burlona y mirándola descaradamente. Como una niña pillada haciendo algo incorrecto, giró la cabeza nuevamente con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Hasta el momento estaba pasando de él olímpicamente – o eso fue lo que pretendió, fallando estrepitosamente – hablando animadamente con Anthony Goldstein, quien con amabilidad le quitó una pequeña flor que se había enredado en su revuelto cabello, aunque la conversación duró poco puesto que luego de tocar su cabello se había descompuesto de tal manera que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

- Hermione ¿vamos? Seguramente el carrito de comida ya esté por pasar – apremió Ron con las tripas rugiendo de hambre.

Hermione se giró y le clavó una mirada más que significativa al prefecto de Slytherin, para luego volver el rostro a su amigo.

- Adelántate, me gustaría releer las normas para este año – dijo y sonrió animándolo a seguir sin ella.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Malfoy, claramente incomodo.

- ¿Estas segura? Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo, seguramente Harry comprará de más.

Hermione negó con rotundidad, dejando en claro que no quería compañía.

- Puedo cuidarme sola, Ron, por algo soy premio anual.

Ron desistió de explicarle que Draco había atacado a Harry en el pasado y procuró amenazar al rubio con una mirada antes de partir.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos, Hermione cerró la puerta del compartimento.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? – preguntó sin más.

Malfoy guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se irguió cuan alto era, denotando la elegancia propia de quien lo tiene todo a su favor.

- ¿Qué pretendo, Granger? Me temo que no te sigo – contestó con su vos fría, arrastrando las palabras, como si aquello le aburriera mucho – Te recuerdo que quien organizó todo para que nos quedáramos solos, trabando la única salida posible, eres tú. – y sonrió con su habitual marca de mordacidad.

Hermione respiró con fuerza, controlando su mal genio.

- Ya, Malfoy, si lo que buscas es incomodarme hasta lo indecible con tus miraditas penetrantes, date por hecho. Así que haz el favor de no hacerlo más.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja y curvó levemente los labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Te incomodo, Granger?

La castaña soltó un bufido.

- ¿Me escuchas siquiera cuando te hablo, hurón? Por supuesto que me incomodas, a decir verdad, cualquiera se sentiría perturbado si alguien lo acechara cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo no te acecho, ratón de biblioteca.

Hermione estalló, frunciendo el rostro.

- De hecho lo haces bastante a menudo, no dejas de incordiarme cada vez que me miras como si estudiaras la mejor manera de asesinarme, con lo cual si ese es tu propósito, limítate a hacerlo y afrontar las consecuencias – pronunció y alzó la barbilla inundada de su orgullo leonino.

- En primer lugar, sabihonda, no tengo la culpa de que secretamente busques interferir en mi camino y déjame felicitarte, lo haces mejor que las de mi club de fans. En segundo lugar no pretendo asesinarte, ya he tenido la oportunidad incontables veces, pero eso de mancharme con sangre no es lo mío. – habló, llenando de ironía cada sílaba – Y tercero, yo no te acecho, te contemplo que es bastante diferente - dijo, paladeando cada palabra para que le llegaran suavemente, erizándole la piel, impregnadas de un delirante aroma a menta y algo más refinado y dulce.

Por un momento, se quedó sin habla y Draco la miró de esa manera altamente peligrosa para su salud mental, entre divertido y algo más que no supo identificar.

- Eres un idiota, Malfoy. Si sabes lo que te conviene dejarás de molestarme.

Y sin esperar algo por parte del rubio, salió en busca de Ron.

* * *

"_Te contemplo que es bastante diferente"_

Hermione bufó por tercera vez en un minuto, ya habían pasado horas desde su encuentro con el rubio y aún seguía enferma. Era increíble lo mucho que Malfoy podía fastidiarla con tan solo un par de palabras acertadas. _Contemplar_, la idea le resultaba tan descabellada que podía asegurar que ni Luna Lovegood lo creería.

- Ya te lo digo Harry, este año Slytherin no tiene oportunidad contra Gryffindor – aseveró Ron. Tenía en la mano izquierda una rana de chocolate sin cabeza y en la otra una porción de torta de calabaza – Disfrutaré al ver la cara de rabia de esas serpientes asquerosas. Oye, Hermione, ¿me pasas unas grageas?

Hermione frunció los labios en una clara muestra de desaprobación.

- ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que aún no terminas de masticar? – cuestionó aún con una arruga en el ceño.

Ron la miró con enfado, al tiempo que lanzaba el resto de la decapitada rana en su boca.

- Yga te digre cuanfo ea suficiente.

Ginny reprimió un mohín de desagrado al verse como blanco del alimento de su hermano.

- Ronald, intenta no escupirme la próxima vez que hables con la boca llena.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo que leía el Profeta, donde una gran foto de Lucius Malfoy decoraba la portada.

- Lo siento. ¿El patriarca Malfoy sigue sin aparecer?

- Ni vivo ni muerto. – comentó Harry sin despegar lo ojos del diario – Lo más raro es que todo implica que no fueron los mortífagos quienes lo liberaron, ya que muchos de los que fueron encerrados al mismo tiempo que él siguen presos. Al parecer descubrió como burlar a los dementores.

En ese momento, Luna dobló el ejemplar del Quisquilloso en el que trabajaba y quitó unos anteojos coloridos que venían adheridos.

- Mi padre dice que Scrimgeour lo tiene prisionero en la cárcel de ejemplares mágicos exóticos, ya que en su sangre posee una propiedad muy rara para acabar con los torsoplos y eso, claramente, no le conviene.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco dispuesta a explicarle que el primer ministro no tenía un ejército de bichos y que de hecho no existían.

- De cualquier modo – intervino Ginny – eso no es vuestro asunto, no al menos hasta que acaben séptimo año.

* * *

La mesa estaba abarrotada de comida, desde pollo asado con diversas guarniciones hasta bombones de menta y bebidas de colores extraños. Tanto para Ron como para Harry, no había nada mejor que los banquetes de bienvenida y Halloween y aunque Hermione extrañara la comida de su madre, no podía negar que los manjares del castillo eran de lo mejor. Con celeridad llenó su plato de las preparaciones más cercanas y devoró las bombas de calabaza sin detenerse a prestar atención a nada más; no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que vio aparecer la comida frente a ella. Su avidez se debía a que no había probado bocado en toda la tarde, por culpa de Malfoy y sus provocaciones. Descorrió la mirada con disimulo y allí estaba él, riendo divertido ante alguna ocurrencia de Zabini, quien se tapaba la boca con las manos, seguramente rememorando alguna maldad.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando en lo vacía que estaba la mesa de Slytherin; se podían apreciar claramente los diferentes grupos de amistades y entre ellos pequeños espacio libres, al centro de la misma se encontraba el cabecilla Malfoy junto a Zabini y Nott, a tres espacios Pansy Parkinson comía hablando con Millicent Bulstrode y lanzando miradas cada tanto al rubio. Pareciera como si todos consintieran el hecho de tener a un déspota, arrogante y egoísta como líder.

- ¿Han notado la clara preferencia que ha tenido el sombrero seleccionador este año? – preguntó, mientras devoraba una porción de pollo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún con el zumo de calabaza en mano.

- ¿A qe e reieres? – inquirió Ron, con la boca llena de comida. Ante una mirada de Ginny, tragó con fuerza y se sonrojó – Disculpa, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Supones que envió más alumnos a alguna casa?

- Solo digo que _evitó_ enviar alumnos a Slytherin, si no me equivoco, solo cinco fueron a parar allí – volvió a alzar la vista en dirección de la mesa verde y se encontró con la fuerza de sus ojos grises clavados en ella sin miramientos. Tenía los rasgos afilados en perfecta calma, tan calmos que era imposible descifrar lo que pensaba. Hermione le mantuvo el ritmo con decisión, hasta que Zabini alzó una ceja y le dijo algo a Malfoy, haciendo que el rubio sonriera con ese dejo de sorna característico en él y apartara la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

- Solo espero tener un buen lunes, no podría soportar tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dobles con las serpientes otra vez.

Y así fue, durante el desayuno del día siguiente la profesora McGonagall les entregó sus nuevos horarios, donde el pelirrojo pudo ver con horror que sus temores eran confirmados.

- Para mí que Dumbledore considera a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw demasiado blandengues como para sobrevivir un año entero con los Slytherins, también compartimos pociones, esto es deprimente – se quejó Ron abatido.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott se resistieron junto a nosotros de la profesora Ubridge y son Hufflepuffs, no los veo blandengues en lo absoluto.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño, dispuesto a llevar sus conclusiones a fondo.

- Excepciones.

La castaña le envió una significada mirada a Harry, quien sonrió procurando que el menor de los hermanos Weasley no lo viera, y se puso de pie. Cogió una tostada y una servilleta.

- Iré por mis libros, sino llegaré tarde a Aritmancia.

Al finalizar la clase de transformaciones, Hermione saltó de su banco y salió de clase como alma que lleva el demonio, sin detenerse un minuto más de lo necesario lejos de la biblioteca. Tenía que realizar un ensayo para la profesora Vector de un metro de longitud, otro sobre transformaciones para McGonagall y redactar un trabajo de no menos de metro y medio de longitud para el profesor Snape.

Pasó rápidamente por su habitación para cambiarse la falda por otra más cómoda y tomar todo lo necesario para comenzar a estudiar. En menos de lo que tarda un thestral en oler sangre llegó a la biblioteca y repasando todos los temas que le convendría tratar para transformaciones desparramó sus libros en la mesa más alejada. Decidida a completar primero el trabajo de McGonagall caminó hasta las estanterías de su interés y buscó entre los diversos tomos el que ella creía idóneo.

- Aquí estás – murmuró. Acarició el lomo del volumen con el dedo índice y lo cogió con ambición.

Ya más tranquila, se relajó y se dirigió a su mesa. Al alzar la mirada del tomo, se encontró de lleno con Draco Malfoy, quien estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia; llevaba el corbatín desajustado, su impoluto cabello hacia atrás – salvo por unos rebeldes mechones que caían sobre sus ojos grises - y el ceño levemente arrugado en un gesto de concentración, mientras leía un libro que llevaba entre manos.

La castaña se frenó en seco con los ojos clavados en el rubio, pensando que sería lo mejor hacer, si seguir con su camino o dar la vuelta por el corredor y volver a la seguridad de su banco.

- Si sigues mirándome de esa manera, Granger, seré yo quien piense que tú me acosas – apostilló sin dejar de arrastrar las palabras y mirándola con una mueca de diversión en los labios.

Hermione recuperó el aplomo, con el libro abrasado al cuerpo.

- Si no hubiera mirado, probablemente me habrías chocado, Malfoy.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y ladeo el rostro.

- Apuesto a que lo habrías disfrutado.

Hermione resopló empezando a enojarse.

- De hecho habría preferido nadar junto al calamar gigante, sigue fabulando.

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada fría que bien podría haber escandalizado a la señora Pince. Con la aristocracia digna del él, acortó la distancia que los separaba y se inclinó sobre la castaña, dejando caer su aroma heladamente refinado sobre ella. Obnubilándola contra su imperiosa voluntad.

- No fabulo, Granger… te lo aseguro. – sentenció con una sonrisa autosuficiente, endulzando cada palabra con el veneno de su aliento, dejándola echa un manojo de nervios. – Nos vemos, ratón de biblioteca.

Giró sobre sus talones – no sin antes dedicarle una de sus miradas vehementes – y Hermione lo vio perderse con su andar sofisticado entre las estanterías de camino a la salida.

Cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, se dirigió a su mesa, sin poder contener el color de sus mejillas; aquello había sido humillante, no había conseguido rebatirle su último comentario con ninguna frase ingeniosa. Su aliento, todo su aroma le evocaba algún recuerdo pasado, dejándola transitando en un estado de estupidez donde no podía ser capaz de hilar dos frases seguidas, más que el simple pensamiento de que aquello era lo más delicioso que había olido en su vida.

Se reprendió a sí misma por estar pensando en algo tan banal e insustancial como lo ocurrido y por su flaqueza. Pero aquello no quedaría así, Malfoy se tragaría una a una sus palabras.

* * *

- ¿No creen que tienen demasiado tiempo libre? – cuestionó Hermione levemente alterada – Se pasan la mayor parte del día arrojados en alguna butaca, jugando al ajedrez o al Quidditch.

Harry se encogió de hombros, prestándole especial atención al alfil, quien siempre resultaba siendo el más sensato.

- Por mi así está bien, no se como haría si hubiera tomado tantas asignaturas como tú.

Ron lanzó un grito de triunfo al capturar el caballo de su contrincante, dejándolo en jaque mate.

- Eso es, Hermione, no es nuestra culpa que tú seas tan inteligente como para poder abarcar todos los aspectos posibles de la magia.

La castaña sonrió avergonzada, mientras sus amigos se reunían a su lado para traspasar el retrato de la dama gorda. Siempre había considerado su inteligencia como un magnífico don y causante de su orgullo hasta que habían comenzado a molestarla por ello, desde entonces alegaba todos sus sobresalientes a un profundo régimen de estudio.

- No es eso, tan solo me gustaría trabajar para el Ministerio y para eso necesito todos los EXTASIS – comentó por lo bajo.

Ron intercambió una mirada significativa con Harry, quien mostró los dientes en una breve sonrisa.

- Como sea, no creo que con hubiera sobrevivido al torneo de los tres magos de no ser por tu apoyo… y el de Ron, claro – agregó Potter.

El pelirrojo se tensó al recordar como terminó ese año, con el alzamiento del mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

- Y lo que nos falta por sobrellevar – murmuró.

Los tres se sumieron en silencio. Lo que les faltaba bien podría ser el final y no uno rápido precisamente, era claro que Harry necesitaría de todo su apoyo en aquello; el innombrable se alzaba cada vez más fuerte y alto en el más profundo secretismo, valiéndose de la ingenuidad e ignorancia del ministerio. Era claro para la Orden del Fénix que el terror y la masacre no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero que lo haría con fuerza y sin ningún tipo de misericordia. Por ello Harry tenía que prepararse y seguir con las clases particulares de Dumbledore. El tiempo apremiaba, mas nada podían hacer dentro del castillo, solo les quedaba instruirse y mantenerse unidos, seguros de que todo saldría bien. Ya habían descendido lo suficiente como para ver ante ellos la congregación de alumnos esperando por ingresar al aula.

- Lo haremos, Ron, esta será una historia que le contaremos a nuestros nietos – afirmó Hermione con aplomo.

Una carcajada se alzó por sobre el trío y una chica de rostro duro con la nariz chata giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la castaña.

- ¿Tú, nietos? ¡Por favor, Granger! Ni tus amigos se fijarían en ti; Potter sale con la traidora a la sangre, y hasta Weasley prefirió a la inepta de Brown antes de aguar su sangre contigo. Das muchas lástima, caminando por los corredores como una empollona, siempre _sobrando_ entre tus amigos. – manifestó con saña. Detrás de ella, varios Slytherins rieron con maldad.

Hermione sintió como las mejillas le ardían y los ojos le picaban, pero no le daría el gusto a aquella serpiente por el simple hecho de ser más imbécil que un troll con conmoción cerebral.

- Dime, Parkinson, ¿qué se siente ser humillada por los hombres? Llevas años arrastrándote por Draco Malfoy y él sigue sin quererte a su lado, ¿no es muestra suficiente de su indiferencia la cantidad de mujeres que pasan por su cama? – preguntó con el rostro imperturbable y la barbilla en alto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al rubio aparecer entre los alumnos hasta situarse junto a la morena. Lo miró y sonrió con suficiencia, devolviéndole el golpe de la semana anterior.

Pansy perdió la compostura al tiempo que los labios se le crisparon en una mueca de indignación. Rápidamente empuñó la varita hacia Hermione, quien sabía que jamás faltaría a una norma – pese a suponer una visita a la enfermería – Aunque claro, no contaba con que Potter y Weasley lo hicieran por ella.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, sangre sucia? – chilló enfadada.

Hermione paseó su mirada desde la varita de la serpiente hasta Draco, quien se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la Slytherin y con una mano sobre su muñeca.

Decidida a demandar respeto por cualquier _muggle_, mago con procedencia no mágica, elfos y todo lo que ella creía a pies juntillas, blandió su propia varita.

- Pansy, lo más probable es que termines haciendo el ridículo y tenga que intervenir por ti, ahórrame el trabajo – le ordenó Malfoy arrastrando la voz fría.

La muchacha contrajo el rostro dispuesta a plantarle una escena de llanto frente a todos.

- ¡Draco, es una asquerosa sangre sucia, debería nacer otra vez antes de osar hablarme! – exclamó avergonzada y por la mirada tenaz que le lanzó el rubio, Hermione supo que Pansy Parkinson no se atrevería a decir una palabra más.

- Y tu deberías nacer otra vez con cerebro nuevo – zanjó Hermione.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron y la castaña pudo ver el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, estaban a mano. Satisfecha de sí misma, ingresó a clase con paso seguro y la barbilla en alto. Ninguna estúpida sin personalidad y obsesiva pasaría sobre ella, antes muerta.

* * *

Con cariño, **R.C**


	2. Trabando amistad

**Trabando amistad**

Las primeras dos semanas del año escolar pasaron tan rápido como Hermione suponía que transcurrirían, sin mayor inconveniente más allá de la montaña de deberes que debía terminar. Harry y Ron se pasaban gran parte del tiempo entrenando nuevas tácticas de Quidditch entre clase y prácticas; ella seguía corrigiendo sus ensayos, aunque el pelirrojo se empecinara en insistir con efectos secundarios sobre pociones que definitivamente no existían y Harry no atinara a colocar los tildes con exactitud. Aún así llevaban muy bien sus estudios, algo raro en ellos, ya que por lo general preferían dejar todo para lo noche anterior a las entregas, arrastrándola a la histeria total.

A penas eran las nueve de la mañana y Hermione ya estaba de camino a la biblioteca con un sin fin de apuntes y preguntas por resolver, la profesora Babbling le había asegurado en susurros que probablemente la traducción del texto que tenía en mano entrara para los EXTASIS, de modo que aquello necesitaría de toda su concentración y un sábado era la mejor opción para lograr la paz absoluta.

Al sentir el aroma a libros sonrió y se relajó considerablemente. De camino a su lugar favorito observó algunas estanterías de interés, pensando en sacar algún libro de la biblioteca para leer antes de dormir, cuando lo vio. Draco Malfoy, sentado en _su_ mesa, dejando caer distendidamente la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Hermione no pudo evitar notar su atractivo incluso en ese momento, al verlo en aquella pose tan aristocrática digna de él.

Sin embargo, aquel era _su lugar_, su refugio y no dejaría que él se lo mancillase.

Cuadrando los hombros y alzando la barbilla caminó hacia él a paso seguro, dispuesta a recuperar su espacio hasta entonces divino; cuando lo tuvo a centímetros dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa con fuerza pretendiendo llamar su atención.

Draco no levantó los ojos como ella esperaba que hiciera, eso sería ponérselo muy fácil. No, él se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo respirando pausadamente, no por nada se había levantado absurdamente temprano un sábado por la mañana; la había visto entrar con su andar pomposo, esperando a que notara su presencia donde se suponía que no debía estar, y ella — cual animalillo ingenuo — había caído a la perfección en su trampa. Hermione comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie demostrándole que tan impaciente estaba y para cuando bufó por tercera vez él alzó la vista; lo hizo de una manera lenta, pausada, dándole tiempo a observar todos los matices de sus ojos grises. Le sostuvo la mirada lo justo para confundirla, desarmarla de frases ingeniosas y entonces sonrió con burla.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Granger?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. Craso error, Draco tuvo que apretar los puños para no tomar a la fuerza aquello que lo atormentaba desde los once años.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Sabes perfectamente que ésta no es tu mesa.

El muchacho cerró el libro que llevaba en manos, tan solo para desviar su atención hacia otra cosa que no fueran los labios de la Gryffindor.

— He decidido que me queda más ésta.

Hermione gruñó molesta.

— Lo hubieras pensado antes, esta es _mi maldita_ mesa, así que haz el favor de buscarte otra que te quede — prorrumpió con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado.

Él se limitó a sonreírle de esa manera en la que lo hacía con sus conquistas para dejarlas sin habla, sufriendo un efecto menor en aquel accidente de la naturaleza que lo miraba algo turbada y aún más cohibida.

— Pero lo he pensado mejor ahora y no quiero buscarme otra. Tú puedes elegir cualquier banco de por aquí o compartirlo, Granger. Déjame decirte que no me imaginada a la sabihonda, mejor amiga de cara rajada y la comadreja, con complejo de hija única. — observó alzando una ceja y arrastrando las palabras. Se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, tomándola por sorpresa al invadir su espacio personal, desarmándola con su mirada imperiosa.

En un inhalar y exhalar, Hermione se vio atrapada por aquel aroma capaz de hacerla cerrar los ojos para sentirlo con mayor profundidad; sin saber muy bien lo que estaba por decir. Draco se inclinó sobre ella tan solo para desbaratarla un poco más y desparramó los libros de la castaña sobre la mesa, procurando rozar la mano que la sostenía al borde.

— No es eso — fue lo único coherente que atinó a decir — que no me llames sangre sucia por dos años no nos convierte en amigos.

El rubio sonrió complacido ¿quién dijo que él quisiera ser su amigo?

— Tampoco en enemigos, Granger — observó pausadamente y con la voz grave, demoliendo sus objeciones.

Hermione cerró los ojos para poder pensar con claridad, era imposible intentar concentrarse cuando le sostenía la mirada con aquella fuerza demoledora, como si quisiera traspasarla.

— Pero es lo que hemos sido desde primer año — puntualizó, encontrando algo de firmeza en su voz.

Draco dejó de sonreír, mas su voz continuó con esa pesadez y gravedad que lograba reducirla a un manojo de nervios.

Negado cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y Hermione agradeció recuperar las distancias.

— Las personas cambian — apostilló.

La castaña alzó una ceja, imitando su pose.

— ¿Tu cambiaste? — preguntó.

La mirada que le dedicó el rubio, larga e intensa, le dio a entender que no le gustaba que le preguntaran cosas tan personales.

— No somos amigos, Granger — zanjó fríamente.

Hermione lo observó con interés, intentando desenmarañar el misterio que él representaba, mas su rostro permaneció en calma, con los ojos cenicientos profundamente oscuros, ocultando cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento.

— De acuerdo — declaró resuelta y giró sobre sus talones para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, donde Malfoy y su delirante aroma estuvieran lejos de su alcance — pero nada de club de fans.

Draco sonrió, como si algún recuerdo le hiciera gracia.

— Granger, sería raro que alguna de esas chicas pueda hilar dos palabras sin perderse, no creo que sepan que existe una biblioteca.

Hermione desenrolló un pergamino y preparó la pluma.

— Aquí el único raro eres tú, Malfoy, no se que te traerás entre manos pero te prevengo de intentar algo en mi contra, podrías salir muy mal parado.

Malfoy soltó una risita baja, inmerso en su libro de la sección prohibida.

— ¡Oh, Granger! Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

— Harry… despierta, Harry — la voz de Hermione lo desató de algún magnífico sueño. Su amiga le lanzó una mirada de amonestación y volvió a dirigirse al frente.

El profesor Binns continuaba con su monologo sobre las disputas entre los duendes y magos por el oro, pero Harry ya no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con anterioridad, su último recuerdo de aquella clase era haber apoyado la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Y luego… nada.

A su izquierda, Ron garabateaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia sobre su toma de apuntes, la cual estaba encabezada por la fecha y clase, seguido por decenas de dibujos medianamente deformes; escobas, calderos y hasta un árbol de copa rebelde y ojos delineados con esmero. Necesitaba salir con urgencia de aquella clase, de lo contrario se quedaría dormido nuevamente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de bostezar, Harry? Me estás desconcentrando — bisbiseo Hermione. Tenía las mejillas coloradas de la concentración y el pelo más revuelto de lo común.

Resolló otra vez, atacado por el sueño y sonrió a su amiga.

— Lo siento — susurró — últimamente no duermo mucho.

Hermione enfocó sus ojos en él suspicazmente, dejando de atender a su profesor por primera vez.

— ¿Te ha estado doliendo la cicatriz? — preguntó con inquietud.

Harry asintió de un movimiento y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No le gustaba preocupar a sus amigos por cosas como aquellas o parecer un crío asustado, pero sabía que nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo era para no alarmarse.

— También tengo sueños… está perdiendo el control, Hermione, ya no puede mantener la barrera entre nuestras mentes como antes.

Su amiga se llevó una mano a la boca entre horrorizada y enojada, aquello no estaría ocurriendo si él no hubiera dejado de practicar Oclumancia. Harry pudo ver como dentro de ella el caos se desataba, no era muy diestro en comprensión de sentimientos o mujeres, pero si en el miedo y desesperación.

— Debes decírselo a Dumbledore, tienes mucha información de valía para el innombrable, Harry, si él se diera cuenta y su ceguera lo llevara a investigar tu mente podría averiguar que sus horrocruxes están siendo buscados y destruidos, es un riesgo que no puedes correr. — murmuró rápidamente. El profesor Binns continuó con su voz monótona y aburrida sin notar ninguna interrupción, al igual que Ron prosiguió en su tarea de garabatear todo el pergamino.

Harry sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Hermione.

— No es necesario, él me ha citado a su despacho, debo ir ésta noche.

Hermione asintió solemnemente.

— ¿Crees que continuarán conociendo el pasado de V-Vo…Vol… — Hermione respiró con fuerza, y miró a Harry a los ojos con decisión — Voldemort? — concluyó.

Harry sonrió con falsa alegría.

— No se si hay algo más por saber, Dumbledore me ha dicho que el último y más preciado recuerdo era el del profesor Slughorn.

Hermione permaneció pensativa un momento hasta que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿No será que ha encontrado _otro_?

Ojala fuera así, necesitaba ponerse en marcha para terminar con todo, ya no quería oír o leer los nombres de las victimas de la matanza desatada por los mortífagos y su señor oscuro.

— Ante la duda me llevaré la capa de mi padre.

— Realmente, Hermione, para ser la mejor alumna en Hogwarts tu ajedrez da lástima — comentó Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Con un movimiento de la torre arrinconó al rey de su compañera, quien se quitó la corona y la arrojó al centro del tablero, murmurando algo de "jamás regales a la reina en la primera, niña".

Hermione resopló molesta.

— Simplemente tengo otras cosas en la cabeza — argumentó, de cierta manera eso era verdad aunque, claro, no justificaba su quinta derrota consecutiva; a las diez de la noche Harry había partido al despacho del director y desde entonces habían pasado tres horas, en las cuales Ron se había propuesto humillarla con jugadas básicas que ella no lograba atender con exactitud.

El pelirrojo terminó de besar a su alfil favorito y lo posicionó junto a la torre, quien se había lucido desmedidamente.

— Si seguro — comentó con ironía — si eso te hace feliz supongo que fingiré que lo creo.

Hermione le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza y le sonrió abiertamente. A su vez, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dándole paso a un Harry Potter sudado y cansado.

— Estabas en lo cierto, Hermione — dijo caminando en dirección a sus amigos, la castaña tomó su varita y sin hablar insonorizó la sala común — ha encontrado el verdadero relicario. R.A.B. no era más que el hermano de Sirius, Kreacher se lo confesó. Ron se removió incómodo en su asiento y la castaña musitó un "increíble" poco audible — Resultó ser que Mundungus lo robó el año pasado, entre todas las cosas que se llevó de Grimmauld Place.

Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo han encontrado? — preguntó.

Harry asintió una vez.

— Lo he destruido — agregó con una sonrisa aligerada.

Hermione lanzó un chillido de emoción.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Harry se puso de pie, caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

— Dumbledore me ha explicado que la espada de Gryffindor posee la cualidad de embeberse de aquello que la fortalezca; cuando en segundo año maté al basilisco se fortificó con su veneno. Por otra parte, un horrocrux solo se puede aniquilar dañándolo de tal manera que sea casi imposible repararlo…

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron formando una "o" y los ojos le brillaron de comprensión.

— La única cura para el veneno de basilisco son las lágrimas del Fénix — apuntó incrédula.

Harry se detuvo, sonriendo complacido.

— Eso no es todo, me ha dicho que Voldemort no se atreverá a entrar en mi mente otra vez, razón por la cual me citará para investigar los posibles paraderos de los demás horrocruxes.

Ron se estremeció al oírlo hablar y se tapó los oídos con las manos.

— El nombre, Harry, por favor.

* * *

_Cuchicheaban,_ movían sus labios para proferir ideas y comentarios estúpidos. Lanzaban largos suspiros y volvían a preguntarse qué hacía _él_ estudiando con _esa._

Hermione golpeó la mesa con la mano. Estaba cabreada y mucho. ¿Quién demonios se creían que eran esas chicas? La biblioteca era para _es-tu-diar_, no para hablar de temas superficiales y comentar las ingeniosas ideas de _Corazón de Bruja_ para hechizar a tu mago.

Draco alzó la vista de su libro y la posó en ella; tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos en llamas. No recordaba haberla provocado. _Aún._

— ¿Ocurre algo, Granger? — preguntó burlón.

Hermione se puso de pie decidida, llevaba el cabello atrapado en una coleta alta que bailó graciosamente por el impulso. Draco había descubierto que se lo ataba para estudiar en cuarto año, como también sabía que releía tres veces todos sus ensayos antes de darse por satisfecha o que tenía un mal genio del demonio — recordaba a la perfección la única vez que logró desquiciarla hasta el punto de recibir una bofetada en el rostro —. No es que se sintiera precisamente orgulloso de aquello, pero lo sabía y punto.

— Tal vez tú estés habituado a los murmullos de tus chicas superficiales, con sus ideas materialistas y volubles, hablando constantemente sin pausa y sin permitir que quienes estamos aquí para estudiar logremos hacerlo, pero yo no. — dijo alborotada.

Draco sonrió al ver el rojo de sus mejillas, definitivamente estaba aireada.

— ¿A quienes te refieres, a mis fans? — interpeló arrastrando las palabras — No está bien que hables así de ellas, Granger, son mujeres bastante… interesantes cuando se lo proponen.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y palideció al comprender el significado de sus palabras, maldito hurón ¿A que iba ese comentario, qué demonios le importaba a ella su vida…_ privada_?

— Ellas no tienen que estar aquí —zanjó fríamente la Gryffindor — diles que se larguen o hazlo tú.

Draco alzó una ceja y se puso de pie con esa elegancia únicamente posible en él; la castaña lo miró con altura y convicción, aparentemente segura de que él le haría caso, pero estaba muy confundida. Hermione se quedó estática al ver que el Slytherin caminaba en su dirección, deteniéndose a tan solo un paso de su cuerpo; las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su enfado se disolvió en virulentas oleadas de nervios. No es que se pusiera así por Malfoy, sino porque era un hombre — idiota, pero hombre al fin — que osaba acercarse más de lo que ella creía saludablemente educado; solamente un muchacho había desecho las distancias como él para luego estampar su boca a la de ella y eso, _claramente,_ no era algo que Hermione quisiera o creyera que él deseara.

Draco fundió sus ojos en los de ella, desarmándola por completo; su aroma masculino se colaba en sus sentidos alborotándolo todo, acelerándole el pulso al comprender que _no_ tenía idea de lo que él pretendía con todo aquello. Quiso decirle que se alejara y dejara de importunarla, pero no encontró su voz.

De un último y fatídico paso Draco terminó de cercarla, con el peligro y la amenaza oscureciendo su mirada. La tenía a su merced, todo ella emanaba temor e inseguridad en una muda súplica por recuperar un poco de espacio, pero él no se lo permitiría, Hermione necesitaba ser domada y él se ofrecía de voluntario.

— Tus ojos no son de color marrón… — dijo arrastrando las palabras pesadamente, obligándole a concentrarse solo en él y su refinado aroma — _miel_ me parece más apropiado — su voz, ahora grave, sedujo cada sílaba de una manera pausada y dedicada — ¿No lo crees?

Todo ella era caos y el caos no era bueno cuando se pretendía pensar con claridad; luchando consigo misma — con esa parte que pretendía echarse a correr lo más rápido posible — le mantuvo la mirada, sin detenerse a reparar en sus mejillas ardientes.

— ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo? — articuló y comprobó que su voz estuvo lejos de sonar valerosa.

Draco dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes y sonrió arrogante.

— Procuro no hacerlo — respondió pagado de sí mismo — aunque a veces resulta difícil, tienes un tono de voz irritante cuando te lo propones.

— Yo no…

— Jamás me contradigas, no me agrada — le cortó.

— Lo haré cuantas veces quiera — contestó armándose de valor y se sintió bien por sonar firme.

Malfoy se acercó más, con la amenaza implícita en su movimiento.

— Entonces me veré obligado a sancionarte, _cuantas veces quiera_ — habló con calma y seguridad.

Se miraron en silencio, provocándose sin pronunciar palabra; Hermione sabía que él estaba midiéndole y eso no hacía el trabajo más fácil porque estaba segura que iba perdiendo terreno frente a él, quien le miraba con calma y peligro, dominando y controlando.

Draco se alejó lenta pero elegantemente, irguiéndose cuan alto era.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un asqueroso manipulador? — preguntó Hermione, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

El muchacho sonrió burlón.

— Por supuesto, siempre lo dicen luego de gritar mi nombre — contestó con arrogancia — solo que tú te adelantas a los hechos.

Hermione dejó caer los libros de la impresión, ¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy y quién era ese engreído que tenía frente a ella?

— Dudo mucho que figure una sangre sucia en tu lista, Malfoy, no querrás que los amigos de papi se enojen, ¿verdad? — rebatió mordaz. Por un momento se creyó vencedora, durante un precioso y glorioso milisegundo donde algo oscureció el rostro hasta entonces calmo del Slytherin; sin embargo todo se fue al caño cuando volvió a esbozar esa mueca llena de sorna, tan típica de él.

— No sería la primera vez que te equivoques, Granger. De todos modos tengo suficiente de rata come libros por hoy, me largo.

— Mejor así, huye como la serpiente que eres. — apuntó, cogiendo sus libros y colocándolos nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Draco soltó una risita baja.

— Se que mi atractivo genera adicción, Granger, pero volveré. Hay toda una cola de chicas esperando por mí, sólo debes esperar tu turno.

Hermione sonrió también con ironía y algo de agudeza.

— ¡Oh! creo que podré sobrevivir sin que tu ego obstruya mi paso, procura perderte donde sea que vayas.

Draco la miró con malicia.

— Siempre será fácil de encontrar la biblioteca, únicamente hay que seguir el olor a… come libros.

* * *

El clima ya empezaba a rarear, con fuertes vientos fríos y días lluviosos. Los alumnos se calzaban sus prendas más abrigadas, procurando defenderse ante el inminente invierno que no tardaría en llegar. Allí, en lo alto de las gradas, Hermione observaba a sus amigos entrenar, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que debería estar haciendo y que había abandonado a pedido de Ron.

— Es solo un entrenamiento, Hermione, no puede ser tan malo — había dicho — luego podrás volver e internarte en la biblioteca si lo deseas.

Se miró las manos ahora pálidas por el calor faltante y pensó en lo agradable que debería estar su lugar en el sillón de la sala común, frente a la chimenea. Tal vez si se fuera sus amigos no lo notarían, a fin de cuentas poco entendía de Quidditch y menos aún lo disfrutaba. Se puso de pie y los observó una vez más, Ron volaba con agilidad delante de los postes, pero su poca seguridad hacía que no cubriera bien los baches por donde Harry colaba las pelotas sin ningún problema.

Bajó de las gradas con rapidez, deseando ponerse a refugio de la fina lluvia que comenzaba a caer, quizás podría pasar por las cocinas para hablar con Dobby sobre la P.E.D.D.O, todavía no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón sobre la idea de liberarse por completo de sus antiguos dueños; aunque el elfo se proclamara libre le costaba poder hablar de los Malfoy sin proceder a golpearse. Quizás el abuso por parte de los puristas había sido demasiado profundo como para poder solucionarlo.

Seguramente si Malfoy le acompañaba a las cocinas y le explicaba a Dobby que ya no mantenían ninguna relación, el elfo doméstico se convertiría en un ser libre de las cadenas de la opresión mental. _Ilusa._ El que Draco ya no la insultara y la tratara como un ser humano no significaba para nada que él accediera a algo así, podía imaginarlo con su pose aristocrática, la sonrisa burlona y su perfecto cabello hace atrás, _"El que tú tengas pasión por las alimañas del mundo no significa que todos lo hagamos, Granger, veré a Dorby o Duby solamente si me limpia el suelo que piso."_ Definitivamente, que llevaran dos mes de buenos tratos no significaba que él aceptara ayudarla; y — pensándolo mejor — buscarlo le daría un perfecto pase a insinuársele como solía hacerlo, no es que ella creyera palabra de lo que él le decía, pero sus "buenos modales" — dentro de lo que Malfoy podía tener para con ella — y sus constantes ataques de observador — _"durante años he creído que eras un hibrido entre gnomo y humano, Granger, si no cargaras con libros tan seguido habría reparado en tus piernas con anterioridad" —_ comenzaban a tener un efecto en ella llevándola a pensar en Draco Malfoy más de lo que lo había hecho en seis años, aunque todo eso, claro está, no quitaba que él fuese un arrogante, desalmado y oportunista, alguien digno de su total desconfianza.

— ¿En quién piensas, Granger? Llevas las babas por el suelo — todo él sonaba a burla. Hermione no necesitó girar su rostro para saber quién le hablaba por la espalda, aquella voz, con su particular manera de arrastrar las palabras solo podían pertenecer a su compañero de estudio.

— Desde luego no en ti — rebatió sin siquiera detenerse — piérdete.

Draco apareció junto a ella, caminando despreocupadamente con ese andar aristocrático y soberbio tan Malfoy.

— Lo haría si pudiera, pero llevo esquivando a Pansy desde la mañana y tú eres lo único divertido que se ha cruzado en mi camino desde entonces — dijo descaradamente.

Hermione bufó y giró en el recodo del segundo piso, deseando que él dijera lo que tuviera que decir y la dejara en paz.

— ¡Pobresillo! Deberían construir un altar en tu honor, Malfoy — comentó con falsa lástima — seguramente te lo has pasado de maravillas en las cocinas ¿A cuantos elfos has molestado esta vez?

Draco se encogió de hombros y guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

— Solo a la alcohólica.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco. De pronto la sangre le bullía en las venas y el enfado se hacía de su genio.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¡Dímelo! Winky es una elfina muy dulce y sensible que aún no pude superar el cambio de amo ¿Qué es lo que te hizo para que la maltrates?

Draco arrugó la nariz en un gesto de molestia, su voz podía resultar realmente irritante.

— Cállate — le ordenó.

Hermione lo golpeó el en brazo con el puño, tan solo él podía cabrearla tanto.

— Eres salvaje y abusiva, Granger.

La muchacha le fulminó con la mirada y reanudó el paso. Se merecía ese golpe y muchos más como continuara siendo tan… irreflexivo.

— Aquí el único abusivo eres tú, te recuerdo que vienes de atormentar a elfos domésticos. — acusó molesta.

— Ellos adoran servirme, Granger, no siempre tienen la suerte de ocuparse de un sangre limpia. — aguijoneó cuidándo de no llamarla sangre sucia, sino lo próximo que vería sería la punta de su varita entre cejas.

— Imagino que debe ser algo único — se burló.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

— ¿De noche o en cualquier momento? — consultó descaradamente — Siempre me he preguntado cuando lo prefieren las chicas.

Hermione, acostumbrada a sus respuestas sonrió con malicia.

— Depende si me levanto con ganas de vomitar o me acuesto con ellas — contestó con agudeza — De todos modos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sus talones.

— Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa — explicó con calma.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se alejó de su presa, aquella era la primera vez que él la tocaba y la incomodó bastante no sentirse importunada por lo menos.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? — preguntó escéptica.

— Para ser la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts dejas mucho que desear. ¿Sabes lo que significa "sorpresa", Granger, o no te lo han explicado en esas escuelas _muggles_ a las que los llevan?

Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y lanzó un bufido.

— Por supuesto que se lo que significa, pero no me fío de ti. — aclaró como si fuera una obviedad.

Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.

— Me temo que tendrás que correr el riesgo.

La muchacha lo vio partir con paso seguro y sofisticado, como si realmente le diera lo mismo que le siguiera o no. Malfoy era una serpiente inteligente, aguda y sutil cuando se lo proponía y ella bien podía estar cayendo en su trampa al seguirlo, sin embargo como premio anual femenino y representante de Gryffindor no podía amedrentarse por algo tan nimio como una _posible_ emboscada.

Apretando la varita con fuerza corrió para ubicarse a la par del Slytherin, quien sonrió con burla al verla llegar.

— Definitivamente eres una mujer, les mata la intriga.

Hermione le siguió el paso con la barbilla en alto, caminando con su andar pomposo, repitiéndose que ocurriera lo que ocurriera ella tenía su varita a recaudo. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y al llegar a un tapiz donde un hombre levitaba a un cerdo, se detuvieron.

Malfoy miró a ambos lados y luego golpeó con la varita.

— _Litteris vivere_.

Sin esperar por ella se internó dentro y Hermione hizo lo propio al darse cuenta de qué era eso. A su paso se extendía una biblioteca del tamaño de su sala común, adornada de verde y plateado, con mullidos sillones, una mesa ratona y una gran chimenea encendida. Entrar en ella era como remontarse al siglo XV, con decorados refinados y elegantes.

— ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? — preguntó fascinada. Caminó hacia una de las estanterías llenas de polvo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Es la biblioteca privada de Salazar Slytherin, la encontré una noche cuando no podía dormir.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillando de emoción.

— Es preciosa, gracias — dijo y volvió su atención a los libros — Ahora podremos estudiar tranquilos.

— Por supuesto, ratón de biblioteca.

La muchacha sonrió complacida y se perdió entre las estanterías.

* * *

Con cariño **R.C**


	3. Welcome to the jungle

**Welcome to the jungle**

— Vamos, Hermione, me estoy congelando — pidió Harry parado en la puerta de las tres escobas.

Llevaban tres horas en Hogsmeade y aún no había conseguido librarse de sus amigos.

— Tengo unas plumas que comprar, vayan yendo y ya los alcanzo — dijo tratando de sonar convincente, para qué engañarse, se le daba bien mentir, no por nada Umbridge había caído en su trapa dos años atrás.

— Te acompañamos — sugirió alegremente.

Ron miró con súplica a su mejor amigo.

— Puede tardarse años, Harry, tú no sabes lo que es — susurró, como si de un monstruo se tratase.

— Será bastante aburrido, solo me gusta un tipo de pluma y si no la consigo pierdo mucho tiempo considerando otras — replicó la muchacha.

Harry asintió y Ron se relajó.

— Ten cuidado, Hermione, si no vuelves detrás nuestro volveremos a buscarte.

Cuando se perdieron entre la gente, comenzó a caminar en busca del regalo ideal para Harry, había visto un anuncio en el profeta de una nueva tienda de artículos de Quidditch, bien podría haberlo encargado por lechuza, pero le apetecía ver alguna novedad para Ron también. Dobló a la izquierda ni bien alcanzó Zonko y caminó una cuadra, notando como cada vez había menos personas y más pueblo.

Tal vez podría conseguirle una pechera de cuero de dragón para Ron, tenía entendido que no tenía ninguna. Dobló a la derecha una vez y a media cuadra vislumbró el cartel del negocio. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle notó también que dos personas caminaban en dirección opuesta, acercándose cada vez más y enzarzados en una discusión. Aprovechando su inadvertencia siguió derecho y tomó otra ruta para abordar el local desde la otra esquina. Tan desesperada estaba por alejarse de los alumnos de Slytherin que no advitió que la calle era un callejón sin salida. _Maldición._

Si era lo suficientemente rápida podría cruzar nuevamente y realizar la vuelta por la vereda de enfrente, quizás pasara desapercibida, después de todo los chillidos de la muchacha le llegaban con toda claridad, confirmando sus peores temores: Pansy Parkinson. Lentamente se asomó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no tenía modo alguno de huir, la pareja estaba parada a tan solo medio metro de ella. Se refugió nuevamente en la esquina y esperó, intentando por todos los medios no oír la discusión.

— Por favor — rogó Pansy con la voz afectada por el llanto — Haré lo que quieras, cuanto quieras…

A Hermione le llegó un ruidito de desaprobación y pisadas fuertes, como si forcejearan.

— Suéltame — ordenó una voz fría, arrastrando las palabras de manera peligrosa — ten un poco de orgullo.

Pansy lloró con mayor intensidad, haciendo exagerados ruidos con la nariz.

— No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pasó? — inquirió desesperada. Y por algo, nada en especial, Hermione sintió que no tendría que haber preguntado aquello. Tal vez porque sabía que Malfoy detestaba las preguntas o porque no le gustaba hablar de sí, mucho menos de sentimientos, con él todo debía ser sanamente superficial, con mensajes ocultos en frases ingeniosas.

— Me he cansado de ti — declaró fríamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos al oído, no quería oír más. Detestaba a Pansy Parkinson pero eso no la hacía regodearse en su dolor, a fin de cuentas, desde que ella tenía noción de Hogwarts la muchacha de Slytherin siempre había acompañado las risas, maldades y actuaciones de Malfoy. Era de esperarse que estuviera enamorada de él.

— Dime quién es — ordenó desesperada.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Dime quien es _ella_, Draco.

— Métete en tus asuntos, Pansy y yo haré lo propio.

— Puedes intentar ocultarla, Draco Malfoy, pero tarde o temprano averiguaré quién es y lo pagará.

Se oyó un forcejeo nuevamente y alguien rió con falsa alegría.

— No me provoques, Pansy, no sabes de lo que soy capaz — afirmó severamente y pasó frente al callejón donde Hermione se escondía sin notar su presencia.

* * *

La navidad estaba a una semana de llegar y los ánimos por entonces estaban divididos; por un lado quienes volvían a casa con temor a no retornar a Hogwarts y los que se quedaban preguntándose si volverían a ver a sus padres. Dentro del castillo sólo se podía contar con la información recibida de las cartas o algún artículo del _Quisquilloso_, hacía ya meses que _El Profeta_ había dejado de relatar la verdad para poner en su lugar largas y aburridas historias de cómo los aurors del Ministerio habían capturado a personas con menos talento mortífago que Stan Shupinke. Por lo tanto, una importante cantidad de alumnos se quedaría a festejar las navidades al mejor estilo Hogwarts bajo el cuidado y vigilia de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry, por pedido expreso del director, permanecería en el colegio a fin de invertir parte de sus vacaciones de invierno en buscar horrocruxes con Dumbledore; mientras Ron se iría a casa de tía Muriel junto a toda su familia donde probablemente nadie los buscaría; y Hermione — tras declinar amablemente la invitación a casa de Muriel — se quedaría en Hogwarts y estudiaría. No existía ninguna posibilidad de irse con sus padres, puesto que ellos no tenían idea de quién era Hermione Granger, ni que alguna vez hubieran vivido en Londres. Le había costado pero lo había conseguido, los señores Granger vivían felizmente en Canadá ajenos a cualquier mago o hechicera y Hermione podía dormir tranquila, segura de que cuando todo terminara ella volvería a sus padres.

Draco Malfoy también se quedaría en Hogwarts, Hermione se había enterado una tarde en la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin, mientras ella envolvía los presentes de Navidad y él leía.

— Granger, estás poniéndome de los nervios con ese ruido, es casi tan irritante como tú.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Es el único lugar donde puedo hacerlo sin que Harry, Ron o Ginny me vean. — comentó restándole importancia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo te las has arreglado antes sin éste lugar?

La prefecta perfecta se sonrojó mientras una sonrisa culpable se asomaba por sus labios.

— En el baño de Myrtle.

Draco asintió con el rostro serio.

— ¿Y que hay de mi? Veré mi regalo antes de tiempo — dijo con fingida tristeza.

Hermione prosiguió sin mirarlo.

— No lo verás, pues no te regalaré nada — comentó sin pena y sin querer recordó la pelea que había oído a hurtadillas.

El muchacho cerró el libro de un golpe.

— Hieres mis inexistentes sentimientos, Granger — aseveró arrastrando las palabras.

— Si, claro, ya me imagino yendo a la lechucería para enviar algo a Malfoy Manor — soltó una risotada.

Draco se puso de pie, tomó uno de los presentes y comenzó a zarandearlo.

— Eso no sería un problema, estaré en Hogwarts, es la nueva moda.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

Malfoy la miró dominante, calmo y seguro. Se acercó con lentitud a ella y la arrinconó contra el respaldo del sillón. Respiró con fuerza y ella tembló, porque cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistir su poder dominante. Una mano blanquecina la tomó del mentón, obligándole a mirarle. Sus ojos grises estaban oscuros, como si se resistiera a ir más allá y lo cierto era que no quería asustarla y morderle la boca, porque entonces ella lo abofetearía con ganas y lo mandaría de vuelta a Malfoy Manor. Indiscutiblemente terminaría besándola a la fuerza, tomándola desprevenida, pero para ese momento esperaba haberla debilitado lo suficiente como para no recordar quién era él y lo que había hecho durante años.

No quería que recordara que en primer año se rió de ella con crueldad; tampoco que tuviera una mínima idea de que en segundo año había deseado que el basilisco la matara para así no sufrir por necesitarla sin poder poseerla, aunque luego hubiera sabido que si ella moría lo habría pasado peor; preferiría que no pudiera hacer memoria para saber que en tercer año le había hecho rabiar y sufrir — hasta el punto de recibir una bofeteada por ser tan cabrón — por descubrir que lo suyo era una obsesión sin fin; tampoco sería beneficioso que recordara que en cuarto año le alargó los dientes para que Krum no la invitara al baile, porque él debía ser quien la tomara del brazo y coronara la noche con un beso; mucho menos que tuviera en mente quinto año, cuando se encargó de secuestrarla junto a sus amigos y maltratarla por haber descubierto que no solo le obsesionaba sino también que le amaba como un enfermo y eso se merecía todo su odio, porque los Malfoy no amaban más que a sus madres, sus mujeres son respetadas y cuidadas, no más. ¿Para que continuar con sexto año? Él no quería recordarlo, no había hecho nada particularmente doloroso para ella más que contemplarla, amarla en su totalidad, sabiendo que ése sería él último año en el que podría regodearse mirándola en la clandestinidad y apagando el fuego con otro cuerpo. No quería revivir el momento en el que supo que no podría continuar con su vida sabiendo que ella lo odiaría por convertirse en un ser sin alma; tampoco cuando golpeó la puerta de Albus Dumbledore y dejose caer de rodillas, confesándolo todo. Confesando que por mucho que lo negara él sí amaba y lamentablemente Hermione Granger era la culpable de su bochornosa falla. _No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Draco._ Eso le había dicho Dumbledore mortalmente serio y él realmente deseaba creerle.

— No preguntes, no me gusta — su voz sonó ronca, dominante y calma.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento, no debía asentir, solo tenía que pensar en ello y lo lograría, sería un error reparar en su aroma refinado, masculino y frío, o en su figura apuesta, aristocrática y soberbia, mucho menos en sus blancos y afilados dientes… ¡No, maldición! Su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo, entonces él rió burlón.

— Ya, Malfoy, tendrás tu bendito presente, ahora hazte a un lado — bufó molesta y continuó con lo suya, ya no de tan buen humor.

Draco se situó junto a ella y de un movimiento de varita envolvió un regalo para Hagrid.

— Tranquila, Granger, tú tendrás uno también.

Hermione tomó el presente envuelto por el muchacho y deshizo la envoltura. Luego cogió cinta adhesiva y comenzó a cubrirlo a mano.

— Que sepas no me gustan los escregutos de cola explosiva — previno sardónica.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y de un tirón envolvió los restantes regalos. Hermione lo miró ceñuda y cogió su varita para revertir el hechizo del muchacho.

— ¿Por qué te ensañas en hacerlo a lo muggle? Eres una hechicera — inquirió sin comprender.

Ella sonrió divertida, no todos los días Draco Malfoy reconocía que eras alguien de su especie, o cerca.

— Verás, hacerlo con magia resulta muy fácil, cualquiera lo puede hacer, tenga tiempo o no. En cambio, hacerlo a mano tiene otra connotación, significa que realmente le importas a esa persona y que prefieres invertir un poco más de tiempo en ti, todo se convierte en algo más fuerte que la magia, es el cariño que le pones a la tarea, así que agradecería que dejaras de entrometer tu varita en este asunto.

El muchacho la miró de esa manera en la que parecía querer leerle la mente, con intensidad, determinación y sin pudor. Hermione solía sostenerle la vista durante unos momentos, sin embargo terminaba apartándose, violenta y sonrojada, sin idea de qué estaba pensando antes de que él frenara el mundo ante sus ojos.

— De acuerdo, prestaré atención.

Luego se acomodó en el sillón — lo justo para que Hermione permaneciera sentada — y cerró los ojos. La muchacha no se movió ni apartó la mirada de él hasta que su respiración masculina se suavizó reduciéndose a un simple susurro.

Comenzaba a molestarle recordar con tanta exactitud cada momento vivido con Malfoy. Que no se portara como un cerdo con ella y que hasta hubieran entablado una clandestina y rara amistad no significaba que no estuviera mal pensar en él. Malfoy aún era alguien de quien cuidarse. No era estúpida, aún no le había demostrado —_ por completo_ — haber cambiado. Por supuesto, siempre _coincidían_ en la biblioteca los lunes por la tarde, él le dedicaba una mirada examinadora y se largaba sin mediar palabra. Hermione lo había notado, como también lo oscuro que estaban sus ojos y lo aclarados que se ponían cuando él se marchaba. También se cruzaba en su camino de Runas antiguas a Pociones todos los martes, aunque se encargaba de dar una vuelta para no llegar con ella. Los miércoles y jueves no ocurría nada en especial, Hermione solía ir a estudiar a la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin y si Draco ya no estaba allí leyendo era cuestión de minutos verlo aparecer con sus andares aristocráticos. Los viernes no tenía nada que hacer, por lo tanto se quedaba en su sala común y rara vez descendía al campo de Quidditch para ver a sus amigos entrenar.

— ¿Hermione? — llamó una voz y ella volvió en sí. Anthony Goldstein le sonreía cálidamente, con la mochila colgando del hombro derecho. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La muchacha frunció el ceño, no recordaba como había llegado al quinto piso.

— La verdad no lo sé, he perdido el hilo de lo que me proponía — dijo y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Al ver el rostro estupefacto de Anthony se dio cuenta que probablemente estaría pareciendo una imbécil. Sonrió amigable y movió la mano, como si espantara algo.

— Son los EXTASIS que me tienen algo distraída, suelo pensar más en ellos que en mí — resolvió y para su tranquilidad, el muchacho asintió solemnemente.

— Te entiendo, a mi me tienen igual y eso que no he escogido muchos. ¿Tú qué tal los llevas?

Hermione suspiró y le mostró las uñas mordidas. Anthony aprovechó entonces para observarla en su totalidad, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de encontrarla sola. Por algún motivo siempre que la tenía en vista algo le pasaba, o se le rajaba la mochila, o alguna compañera tropezaba con él o terminaba sin saber muy bien donde estaba. La muchacha le sonrió sonrojada ante su mirada insistente y por cortesía volvió la vista a sus ojos _castaños._

— No muy bien. Tal vez se debe a que me veo sobrepasada por los trabajos semanales, las cargas horarias de las materias que curso y ayudar a Harry y Ron. Tendría que tener ya todo resuelto y estar repasando los apuntes — comentó Hermione con inseguridad.

Anthony se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y se sonrojó incluso antes de hablar.

— A mi también se me complica llevarlo al día, ya sabes, siendo jugador de Quidditch pasas más tiempo ejercitándote que estudiando. — y cuando terminó Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. No había conseguido impresionarla ni un poco.

— Deberías reorganizar tus prioridades, se lo digo todo el tiempo a los chicos.

Anthony prefirió cambiar el rumbo de su conversación e intentarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Cuántos EXTASIS te propones dar? — preguntó fingiendo interés.

— Ocho.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendido y Hermione sonrió complacida.

— ¡Vaya! Yo me quejaba de tres. ¿Cuántos has resuelto ya?

— Seis, no es un bueno número, tendré que suprimir los viernes libres.

Anthony la tomó del brazo, riendo amigablemente, al tiempo que un ruido de pisadas llamaba la atención de la muchacha. Solo fue cuestión de segundos hasta que él apareció. Iba comiendo una manzana, siempre soberbio, siempre con sus andares aristocráticos, nunca con el jugo de la fruta arruinando su perfección y Hermione se reprendió por pensar en algo tan, tan… Lavender.

Parecía una broma del destino que justo Draco Malfoy tuviera que estar recorriendo ese mismo pasillo en ese momento, porque cuando se detuvo de golpe y fijó su mirada en Hermione — más precisamente en la mano de Anthony sobre su brazo — ella supo que todo iba mal; fueron sus ojos quienes la alertaron, de pronto negros y fríos, de que debía salvaguardar al pobre e ingenuo Anthony Goldstein de su furia. Hecha un manojo de nervios, la muchacha se giró hacia su acompañante, quien observaba también a Draco, pero sin entender el peligro que él podía significar para su integridad física. De pronto Anthony era Cormac y Draco se acercaba con imposible rapidez, listo para arremeter sin piedad alguna; los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron y llenaron su mente. El tiempo había pasado y Hermione había decidido fingir que aquello nunca había ocurrido, pero era imposible negar que sus ojos destilaban la misma furia, el mismo ardor demoníaco.

— Lo siento, Anthony — casi chilló — debo irme, he recordado que quedé con alguien, por algo que...

Hermione jamás sabrá si Goldstein intentó detenerla o siquiera le contestó algo, porque simplemente salió corriendo con el corazón desbocado en dirección opuesta a Draco, quien estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza y las mandíbulas apretadas remarcando su afilado rostro.

Cuando dobló la esquina decidió espiar el pasillo, solo por si finalmente su huída no funcionaba y Malfoy atacaba al prefecto de todos modos. Prefería poder hacer algo al respecto, defenderlo o detener al Slytherin, lo primero que le saliera.

Draco se había detenido y miraba con declarado odio al muchacho de Ravenclaw, mientras que la manzana rodaba libre por el suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — preguntó de mala manera Anthony.

Draco, una cabeza más alto que él, sonrió y eso asustó más a Hermione que sus miradas asesinas.

— Quiero tantas cosas, Goldstein, como destrozarte lenta, muy lentamente.

Hermione se tapó la boca y Anthony empuñó su varita, con el ceño fruncido.

— No sé cómo te permiten estar aquí. — repuso Anthony sombríamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y jugó con la varita entre sus dedos. Continuaba sonriendo, de una manera espeluznante.

— Dime que no pretendes asustarme con ese pedazo de madera, Goldstein, aunque quisieras no podrías contra mí.

— Tan solo dame una buena razón para no denunciarte con Dumbledore.

Otra cosa que Hermione tampoco sabrá jamás, es porqué salió de su escondite, entrometiéndose.

— ¿Pero que es lo que están haciendo? — les rugió — Tú, Anthony, como prefecto dejas mucho que desear amenazando a otro compañero con la varita; y tú — agregó furiosa y señaló a Malfoy — vendrás conmigo. No puedo creer que un premio anual se rebaje a esto. ¡Qué habría dicho Dumbledore si los hubiera visto!

— Ahora no, Granger. — zanjó Draco con la voz afectada.

— ¡¿Ahora no? ¿Es que estás loco? ¡Cómo es posible que se te ocurra amenazar a un alumno siendo premio anual!

Draco la miró con los ojos cargados de fiereza y se cruzó de brazos, procuró dejar su rostro calmo, imperturbable. Los nudillos blancos reclamaban chocar contra la nariz de aquél cretino o lanzarle una maldición al menos. Respiró con fuerza, conteniendo la lengua.

— Simple, Granger, su cara de imbécil lo pide a gritos — replicó con frialdad, sin hacer otra cosa mirar implacable al Ravenclaw.

— Inténtalo, Malfoy — provocó Anthony.

Hermione se interpuso entre los muchachos y suavizó la expresión cuando se dirigió al prefecto.

— No sigas, Anthony, vete por favor — pidió Hermione procurando no sonar desesperada. Como continuara provocando a Malfoy, poco sería lo que ella podría hacer para detenerlo.

Draco sonrió burlón, lleno de veneno. _Anthony_, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre de pila? Él era y por siempre sería el _imbécil_ _de Goldstein_.

— ¿Lo ves, Goldstein? Incluso ella sabe que no tienes oportunidad contra mi, mejor corre como una sarasa y refúgiate hasta que pierda el interés por ti — arguyó con retintín, arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos mostraban peligro sádico, su postura aparentemente calma no era para nada casual y Hermione lo sabía, intuía que todo era premeditado y que solo bastaba un gesto o una simple palabra para desatar su crueldad, su brutalidad salvaje.

— Yo no he dicho eso — se apresuró a decir — pero hazme caso y lárgate — agregó ya sin tapujos y de sopetón.

Anthony se dio la vuelta y subió por la escalera molesto, Hermione pensó que luego se encargaría de hablar con él.

— ¿Tenías miedo de que lastime a tu blandengue _novio_? — preguntó picado.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada e imitó su postura de brazos cruzados.

— No te ha hecho nada para que lo trates así y no, no es mi novio ni un blandengue — dijo con aspereza.

Draco asintió una vez con sorna.

— No siempre estarás para defenderlo, Granger y tienes razón… es un maricón.

— ¡Ya detente! ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho para que le tomes tanta fijación?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Tenía muchos motivos para desearle la peor de las muertes, que la tocase, por ejemplo.

— Existir — zanjó con crueldad y sonrió con malicia.

Hermione retrocedió ante aquella imagen. Su sonrisa, lejos de provocarle calor, le dio frío y temor, porque sabía que hablaba enserio.

Draco la miró una vez más, con la misma vehemencia que cuando atacó a Cormac, y pasó de largo, dejando a la muchacha llena de temores y preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

Religiosamente, desde aquella fatídica tarde — donde Draco amenazó a Anthony — Hermione pasaba todas sus horas libres y descansos en la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin, tan solo faltaban dos días para Nochebuena y no podía entender porqué le disgustaba tanto no hablar con Malfoy. Se podía decir que no lo entendía en lo absoluto y la mayor parte del tiempo no compartía su sentido de humor perverso y retorcido, pero no podía negar que era astuto e ingenioso y que mantener una conversación con él enriquecía su vocabulario y fortificaba su rapidez mental.

Por otra parte, decenas de preguntas asaltaban su mente sin dejarla concentrarse y obligándola a releer reiteradamente las páginas de los libros que pasaba mientras nuevos acertijos tomaban forma; ¿Por qué se comportaba como lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? ¿Era una coincidencia lo de Cormac y Anthony o había otro factor que ella desconocía?

En otro momento tal vez no habría reparado en ello, en sexto año bien se había sobrepuesto al acontecimiento con McLaggen, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes; él ya no era Draco Malfoy, no sabría asegurar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado entre fin de año y el comienzo de séptimo; solo podía suponer que algo había desencadenado el cese de las miradas furiosas, los comentarios acerados y el odio. ¿Eran amigos? Quizás no literalmente, pero su relación se aproximaba lo bastante como para no desear maldecirse a toda hora. De todos modos, eso no le daba ningún derecho de comportarse como lo había hecho.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho sentido que Malfoy tuviera un problema personal con Antonhy como en su momento no habría podido tenerlo con Cormac. ¿Podía estar molesto? Si algo había aprendido Hermione, era que Draco Malfoy solo perdía la compostura con Harry y Ron, era algo muy personal, una cuestión de pieles. Juntarlos era tan recomendable como llamar híbrido a un centauro: el resultado era nefasto. No tenía sentido alguno suponer que algo o alguien había echado por la borda la paciencia del premio anual, lo cual dejaba fuera de juego que lo de Cormac y Anthony fuera una coincidencia, además de su fatídica respuesta: _"Existir"._

Entonces su mente juntaba las siguientes palabras y Hermione se cabreaba por permitirse ser tan reverendamente ingenua, estúpida e incoherente como para dar rienda suelta a algo tan remotamente posible: _¿Podía ser ella el motivo del comportamiento de Draco Malfoy en ambas situaciones?_

Hermione soltó un bufido y cerró el libro de un golpe.

Sabía que faltaba de fundamento y coherencia, pero era lo único que le quedaba por considerar. Suponiendo que Malfoy _sí_ estuviera decidido a arrancarle la cara a cualquiera que se le acercara, ¿Cuál era su motivo? Él no tenía ningún derecho y mucho menos poder sobre ella — obviando, claramente, la bochornosa debilidad que la asaltaba cuando él la miraba o arrinconaba — no existía nada entre ellos para que actuara así. De hecho, estaba realmente cabreada, ella tenía la total libertad de enroscarse con el calamar gigante si así lo deseaba.

Aireada, se puso de pie dispuesta a dejar el tomo que leía en su lugar y largarse. No tenía ningún sentido seguir esperando a que Malfoy se dignara a aparecer y darle respuesta cuando sabía que no le respondería, — porque detestaba que hiciera preguntas — más aún sabiendo que la estaba evitando. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente lo habría notado si hubiera prestado atención; aquella semana no la había acompañado desde Runas Antiguas hasta pociones y cuando ella había aparecido no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada, procurando irse con suma rapidez en cuanto la clase se diera por terminada. También había evitado frecuentar la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin y cuando ella se lo había cruzado yendo a cenar él simplemente había tomado un atajo, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Era un cretino, arrogante y descarado. Él se había portado como un salvaje y ella era la que tenía que pagar los platos rotos.

Depositó el libro entre un tomo verde y otro azul, procurando no recordar un pequeño paquete verde escondido debajo de su cama que esperaba ser entregado en dos días.

Pisando con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó congelada al ver quien estaba de espaldas, frente a la chimenea encendida.

Draco se dio vuelta y la miró de esa manera penetrante, demoledora.

— Buenas tardes, Granger — concluyó luego de estudiarla. Su voz, fría, calma y arrastrando las palabras, la desestabilizó por unos momentos. Se odió internamente por ser tan idiota, no le daría el gusto de ver lo que dentro suyo él podía provocar con solo dirigirle la palabra, después de generarle abstinencia de Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró con fiereza y se acercó unos pasos.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — soltó de mala manera.

Draco alzó una ceja mortalmente serio.

— De donde vengo es de buena educación saludar — comentó con la voz grave.

Y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Hermione bufó y cerró las manos en sendos puños.

— ¿¡Ah, si! Pues de donde yo vengo, es de buena educación saludar _siempre_, no solo cuando me plazca, mucho menos luego de evitar a _esa_ persona durante días; como también es de buena educación arreglar los problemas hablando, no amenazando y mucho menos a los golpes. De donde vengo es buena educación no ser un gilipollas y explicar lo que se hace cuando maltratas a alguien, no desaparecer. — exclamó aireada, ya no se mantenía quieta en su lugar y su cabello se erizaba a medida que ella alzaba el tono.

Malfoy no cambió su postura ni se amedrentó por tener a la muchacha convertida en una leona furiosa. Un asomo de sonrisa curvó sus labios.

— ¡Vaya! ¿De dónde vienes, Granger? Tienen un amplio concepto de buena educación— se mofó arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione caminó presurosa, marcando con excesiva fuerza cada paso, hasta que lo alcanzó y le atizó un golpe en el brazo implicando en él toda su frustración y molestia. Un golpe que él supo retener a tiempo

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. — cortó y se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana.

Draco suspiró con un leve dejo de hastío.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? — preguntó secamente.

Hermione sonrió con sorna

— ¿Acaso ahora te importa? Todo un caballero, Malfoy. Pero hasta hace una hora quería hablar contigo, aunque tú llevabas muy bien la tarea de evitarme, ¿Por qué no continúas con ella y me dejas en paz?

Draco se encogió de hombros definitivamente molesto.

— Lo haría si no estuvieras aquí hablándome — resolvió de manera calma, conteniendo las palabras. Solo ella podía enfurecerlo lo suficiente como para hablar de más.

Hermione le lanzó con un cojín directo al rostro.

— Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me habló en primer lugar — dijo la muchacha, la cara de ardía de lo molesta que estaba, no podía creer que después de todo él volviera a ser el mismo ególatra consentido de siempre.

— Ya te lo he dicho, tengo buena educación — comentó socarrón. Burlarse era su única arma para mantener bajo control la cólera que aún lo invadía.

— Oh, si, he tenido el honor de apreciarlo. No estoy muy segura si fue cuando tú dejaste con la nariz rota a Cormac o cuando amenazaste con hacer lo propio con Anthony… ¡A no, fue cuando te comportaste como un cerdo conmigo quitándome la palabra!

Draco cortó el camino que los separaba y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza, demostrando así cuánto ella podía desquiciarlo, pero sin lastimarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No quería hablar contigo porque estaba cabreado y cuando lo estoy soy todo menos respetuoso, educado o tranquilo. No pienso, simplemente actúo ¿Acaso querías que te insultara o que hablara de más? No me tientes, Granger, puede no gustarte oírme hablar después de todo.

La soltó tan bruscamente como la había acogido e impuso las distancias nuevamente. Hermione lo miró con miedo en los ojos, pero sin bajar la cabeza un ápice, por supuesto, su coraje de Gryffindor no se lo permitía.

— No tenías razón para amenazarlo.

Draco le dio la espalda y respiró varias veces.

— ¿Desde cuándo Goldstein te interesa tanto? — inquirió con la voz grave, arrastrando las palabras. Dominando, exigiendo una respuesta satisfactoria. Intimidándola.

Sin embargo Hermione no era un conejillo asustadizo, le haría frente aunque le costara horrores.

— No es Anthony, es Cormac y es la próxima persona que se atreva a hablarme ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Malfoy? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Y a Draco no le pasó desapercibido que ella se refiriera al imbécil numero uno como _Anthony_ y a él continuara tratándole de Malfoy. Llevaban tres meses pasando casi todo su tiempo libre juntos y aquél idiota simplemente por ser un sumiso conseguía un trato superior y más calido del que él recibía. Lentamente la enfrentó de ese modo que sabía le era más difícil contradecirle.

— Vete acostumbrando entonces. — sostuvo implacable sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de ella. Hermione lo miró con asombro hasta que la furia se hizo de ella, nuevamente.

— ¡Y una mierda! Quiero respuestas, Malfoy. No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a quien no te guste.

Draco sonrió sin alegría, confiriéndole a su rostro un aspecto peligroso.

— Ponme a prueba — propuso fríamente.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un instante. Luego, llena de furia, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la biblioteca echando chispas.

* * *

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Goldstein? — preguntó divertido.

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando con la varita.

— Se repondrá, lamentablemente — contestó aburrido.

Blaise soltó una risita baja y se sentó en una butaca individual.

— El muy manso no recuerda como fue que terminó bajo una capa helada del lago, supongo que fue otra de tus innovaciones. — siguió su amigo. Al menos él si lo había encontrado magistral — ¿Evitando a la leoncita otra vez?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

— Se puso como una fiera, ya sabes como es, tiene demasiada moral.

Blaise asintió en silencio.

— En cuanto a eso, me abordó hace solo unos minutos, estaba rodeando las mazmorras.

Malfoy le prestó verdadera atención y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Hiciste lo de siempre? — preguntó tranquilamente.

El muchacho sonrió dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes.

— Por supuesto, le llame sangre sucia.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer a lo largo del sillón.

— Ya se le pasará, Goldstein se lo tenía merecido. — afirmó aburrido nuevamente.

— Tú sabías que la Weasley esa estaba por allí, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Zabini, ya no tan seguro.

— Si tu pregunta es si pretendía dejarlo morir, hazla directamente. — Draco no lo miraba, pero Blaise dejó de reírse y adoptó una pose más seria.

— No pretendías dejarlo morir ¿no?

El muchacho exhaló con fuerza y de su varita salió una serpiente nívea, con la consistencia del humo.

— No podría hacerlo.

No es que le faltasen ganas, pero él no era un asesino, por mucho que le gustasen las artes oscuras, no soportaría ver la vida escaparse de nadie, incluso del imbécil numero uno… además, ella lo odiaría, sería algo que jamás le perdonaría.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Draco, por qué decidiste reclamarla?

— Si te contesto, ¿dejarás éstas mariconadas por hoy?

Blaise asintió sin sonreír, aquello significaría mucho más para él de lo que su amigo podría imaginar.

— Porque algún día alguien lo hará por mi y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

* * *

— Hermione, deja de hacer eso — se quejó Ron.

— ¿Hacer qué, Ron? — preguntó de mala manera.

— Ese ruido con los dientes, me estas poniendo nervioso — apuntó incómodo.

Entonces ella se detuvo, estaba rechinando los dientes, increíble.

— ¡Oh…! Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y cerró el baúl.

— Lo haces a menudo últimamente, es raro que lo diga justamente yo, pero con todo esto creo que no estamos disfrutando nuestro último año como simples adolescentes. Pronto se acabarán las risas por tiempo indefinido, me gustaría entonces pensar que cuando tuve la oportunidad de reír y divertirme simplemente lo hice. — puntualizó Harry algo abatido.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione, si solamente él supiera que ella rechinaba los dientes por el desgraciado y mal agradecido de Malfoy. Pero no podía decírselo y se sintió culpable por delegar en Harry un peso que no le correspondía.

— Descuida amigo, traeré cosas interesantes de la tienda de los gemelos, nos encargaremos de llenar nuestras mentes de buenos recuerdos para cuando los necesitemos — aseguró Ron y le sonrió, no sin antes mirar de manera cómplice a Hermione.

— Eso mismo — se apresuró a decir — incluso podríamos hacer una fiesta de… inicio del torneo de Quidditch.

Ron soltó una risotada incrédula, a la cual Harry se le unió y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a la par. Insólito y poco convincente, ella proponiendo algo ilegal ¡ja, imposible!

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Acepto críticas constructivas o sugerencias - _siempre y cuando sean dadas con respeto_ - puesto ahora es el momento de mejorar, cuando la termine será demasiado tarde!

Debo pedirles disculpas por haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, debía preparar un examen para la U y no tenía tiempo de escribir, por suerte me salió bien, asíque algo menos de qué preocuparme!

En general el tiempo de actualización será de una semana, si todo va bien puede ser menos, eso lo veré. Desde ya pido perdón si alguna vez me toma un poco más de días, sepan que para mi es tan molesto como para ustedes no actualizar.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, siempre los contestaré uno por uno. También agradezco a quienes agregaron ésta historia a favoritos, como las alertas del fic y del autor, me hacen muy feliz!

Y si no es mucho pedir - _es ahora cuando viene la letra chiquita_ - déjenme un review para saber si la historia gusta o si es una porquería!

_Con cariño,_ **R.C**


	4. Feliz navidad

**Feliz navidad**

Hermione se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, al día siguiente llegarían los regalos de navidad para todos, ella, por supuesto, había enviado uno por uno el día anterior y el de los Weasley tres días atrás, incluso antes de que sus futuros dueños abandonaran el castillo. A Ginny le había enviado unos pendientes delicados, nada colgante, no le gustaban aquellos; a Harry unos zapatos especiales para vuelo de color negro que había comprado finalmente en esa tienda nueva y a Ron la pechera cobriza de la misma tienda. Para Hagrid había escogido un lindo chaleco campero, confiaba que luego de retocarlo mágicamente le fuera de ayuda para sus viajes; una gran canasta de ranas de chocolate y dulces para los Weasley y otros tantos para Neville y Luna. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, no le había enviado nada a Malfoy, luego de pensarlo y re pensarlo había decidido no darle ningún presente aunque su obsequio original estuviera bajo su cama. No creía que lo mereciera, al menos no por el momento.

Decidida a dar por terminado el asunto procuró mantener su mente en un plano más seguro y concentrarse en todo lo que haría al día siguiente.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — saludo radiante al bajar por las escaleras. Harry y Neville aguardaban sentados frente a la chimenea. El primero tenía una carta en mano, la cual leía con el ceño fruncido, mientras el segundo llevaba unas gafas muy parecidas a las que solía usar Luna Lovegood para leer el Quisquilloso.

Harry alzó los ojos y le sonrió.

— Lo mismo para ti, muchas gracias por el regalo, más tarde los probaré.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó a Neville.

El muchacho se quitó las gafas frustrado y se encogió de hombros.

— Luna me ha enviado los últimos veinte ejemplares del Quisquilloso, dijo que mi regalo estará en el mensaje encubierto, pero aún no logro entender muy bien de qué va todo eso. — comentó y dejó la revista sobre la mesa — gracias de todos modos por las ranas de chocolate — agregó.

— Gracias a ti también.

Bajaron al gran salón, donde pocos alumnos se encontraban desayunando, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, quien le dedicó una mirada calma y asintió secamente a modo de saludo. Hermione le devolvió el gesto por mera cortesía, los recuerdos de su discusión aún estaban demasiado frescos como para demostrarse algo más cálida, sin contar, claro, que Anthony Goldstein había vuelto a casa con varias pociones recetadas. La muchacha estaba total y completamente segura que Malfoy había estado implicado, aunque Ginny hubiera insistido en que sólo ella estaba en los alrededores cuando el prefecto de Ravenclaw se _tiró por voluntad propia_ al lago. Sin embargo nada explicaba como la superficie de éste se encontraba congelada con Anthony por debajo.

— Hermione ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Harry alarmado — ¿Desde cuándo saludas a Malfoy?

La muchacha apartó sus ojos del susodicho y sonrió amablemente a su amigo. ¿Qué explicación válida podía darle cuando llevaba tres meses ocultando la extraña y agotadora relación con el enemigo?

— Oh, claro, no lo sabes ¿verdad? — inquirió ganando algo de tiempo.

— ¿Saber qué? — continuó Harry. Y ella maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió intentar embaucar a uno de los magos más perspicaces de su edad.

Tomó asiento restándole importancia al asunto y se sirvió zumo de calabaza.

— ¿Me alcanzas unos bollos Neville, por favor? Nada, Harry, no te pongas tan serio, algún día Malfoy comenzó a saludarme, si es que se puede llamar así al hecho de mover la cabeza como un troll y simplemente le respondí.

Su amigo la miró aún ceñudo y volvió su atención a Malfoy quien intercambiaba sin interés aparente palabras con un aburrido Theodore Nott.

— Sabes que Malfoy anda en algo raro.

Hermione untaba una tostada deseando por todo que Harry le cortara ya, antes de ahondar demasiado en terrenos turbios.

— No tienes prueba alguna de que sea así, deberías tener cuidado antes de afirmar que él lleva haciendo… no sé qué.

— Tú sabes que no es así, Hermione, el año pasado… apuesto mi Saeta de Fuego que tramaba algo. La suerte no estuvo de mi lado, pero puedo asegurar que iba a lanzarme una imperdonable cuando le encontré en el baño.

Hermione asintió.

— Y tú le enviaste algún maleficio oscuro del cual no tenías idea su procedencia. Podría haber muerto Harry, no obstante tú no eres ningún asesino ni partidario de Voldemort. Hay que tener cuidado porque nuestras misma acciones pueden malinterpretarse.

Su amigo volvió a mirarla y algo en su rostro denotó su creciente molestia.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta defensa? ¡Es Malfoy! La misma persona que se ha encargado de hacer de tu vida un infierno por creerte inferior — apuntó rudamente.

Esta vez Hermione dejó lo que estuviera haciendo para evitarle y le contempló de esa manera que no aceptaba réplica alguna.

— No necesito que me recuerdes lo que hizo durante años, Harry, he sido yo la que lo ha sufrido — aclaró severamente — Que Malfoy sea un arrogante, soberbio e imbécil no quiere decir que sea un mortífago. Sé leer entre líneas y llevas un año afirmándolo de alguna manera u otra. Que le salude no me hará daño, pero si algún día descubro que sí lo es, que su vida se le ha entregado a Voldemort, no dudaré en poner sobre aviso a Dumbledore y ofrecerte las disculpas pertinentes por no haberlo creído antes. Hasta entonces no hay más que decir.

Harry tomó un bollo aún exaltado.

— De acuerdo — finalizó ásperamente — como tú quieras, Hermione.

Theodore cogió una porción de tarta y mordió sin demasiado interés.

— No me uniré — afirmó con su habitual tranquilidad. De no conocerlo, Draco habría creído que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Fijó sus ojos en Dumbledore, quien reía ante la cara de malestar de Severus.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? — su voz sonó fría, cortante. No era una pregunta, era una sanción.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

— Eres mi único amigo.

Draco resopló y sonrió sardónico.

— Tú sabes que todo acabará cuando salgamos de aquí.

Theodore asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin sorprenderse, como si él ya supiera la respuesta.

— Hasta entonces serás mi amigo — y por primera vez fijó su mirada en él — y contarás con todo mi apoyo.

Un calor conocido golpeó cerca de su mente y automáticamente Draco bloqueó cualquier pensamiento. Pero aquello no era una puja para penetrar sus recuerdos, era una invitación a hacer lo propio con otro. Dedicó toda su atención a los ojos de Theodore y observó con asombro lo que él le mostraba.

— ¿No has dicho que no te unirás? — inquirió sin comprender.

Nott sonrió con tristeza.

— No lo haré, jamás compartiré ideales, solo seré prudente — estaba claro, se enlistaría pero no ejercería su papel. Sería un infiltrado y él estaba sobre aviso.

El muchacho dedicó una sonrisa educada a los profesores y se marchó del gran salón, dejando a Draco con la imagen de su brazo recién grabado con la marca tenebrosa. Al igual que Malfoy, él ya era un mortífago.

* * *

— ¿Hacen alguna diferencia? — preguntó Hermione con la voz al cuello.

Harry dio una voltereta en el aire y se zambulló hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tengo un mejor equilibrio — inclinó el cuerpo sobre la escoba y ascendió a gran velocidad.

Después del desayuno habían decidido visitar a Hagrid, quien los recibió con el chaleco obsequiado por Hermione puesto y una taza de té — del tamaño de un balde — en mano. Habían pasado gran parte del mediodía y otro poco de la tarde con él, hasta que sus tripas comenzaron a rugir del hambre. Harry había declinado amablemente las galletas ofrecidas por el guardabosque a fin de conservar sus dientes. Hablaron de muchas cosas, gigantes, mortífagos, desaparecidos y un nuevo ataque de hombres lobos en una aldea muggle. También se refirieron a los Weasley y su gran familia, su corazón, amabilidad y valentía. El día había comenzado a mermar, con lo cual se despidieron de Hagrid y fueron por el equipo de vuelo de Harry para probar sus botas nuevas.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Malfoy y Hermione confiaba en que su amigo ya no estuviera molesto. Hablar de Draco era engorroso, molesto y agobiante. Sobre todo porque ella no sabía que creer. ¿Malfoy como mortífago? Su padre lo era y provenía de una de las familias más oscuras y puras de todo el mundo mágico, los Black. Sin embargo su dinastía había caído en desgracia en los últimos años. Ella no tenía muy claro cómo y por quiénes estaba formado el círculo de Lord Voldemort, pero creía que los Malfoy habían pertenecido a los más respetados mortífagos. ¿Eso quería decir que después de todo continuaban con su poderío? Y si fuera así, ¿Draco Malfoy sería mortífago? Algo claro tenía: si él fuese un mortífago lo último que haría sería tratarla con respeto. No existía la posibilidad de ser una trampa, ella no estaría _confraternizando con el enemigo_, — como diría Ron — simplemente alguien idiota pensaría que por llevarse mediana o perfectamente bien con Malfoy ella depositaría los planes de Harry en él. Podía morir de amor por Draco Malfoy, pero jamás abandonaría a Harry y mucho menos airearía sus planes.

¿Draco Malfoy mortífago? Sería cuestión de tiempo averiguarlo.

— Deberíamos volver, me estoy congelando — farfulló Neville.

Hermione sonrió y bajó aún más su gorrito. Lo cierto es que tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, sentía los labios, nariz y orejas bajo cero y algo le decía que debería tomarse un baño bien caliente para poder mover los dedos de los pies otra vez. Por otro lado, llevaba retrasando el momento de visitar la biblioteca porque no sabía con qué, _o con quién,_ se encontraría. Pero ella no se acobardaría, era una valiente Gryffindor, ¡por Merlín!, podría enfrentarse a Malfoy por muy cabreado que estuviese. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Harry, ya es tarde y aquí estamos muertos de frío! — gritó y su aliento permaneció frente a ella como volutas blancas. Su amigo dio una vuelta más y descendió en picada, cuando estaba por chocar contra el terreno enderezó la escoba con habilidad y saltó de ella.

* * *

— No siento mi rostro — fue todo lo que dijo y el trío estalló en carcajadas.

La biblioteca se encontraba tan cálida como ella la imaginaba. Las llamas crepitaban, danzando alegres y lanzando reflejos dorados sobre los tres sofás que apuntaban en su dirección. Hermione caminó entre las estanterías de libros hasta que encontró el que llevaba leyendo. Lo cogió algo más tranquila al no ver rastro de Malfoy por la biblioteca y regresó al frente de la chimenea. Se recostó en el sofá más largo y cómodo y una manta apareció de la punta de su varita. El fuego venció un gran trozo de leña y la luz reflejó con intensidad un objeto. Hermione frunció el ceño y observó el paquete situado a medio metro de ella, sobre la mesa.

Por razones desconocidas, — incluso hasta alienígenas se atrevería a decir — se le disparó el pulso y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Delicadamente tomó el objeto y lo contempló sabiendo que era para ella. _Sabiendo que él se lo había dejado allí_. El regalo de navidad no estaba perfectamente envuelto, como habría cabido esperar de la magia, pero se notaba que había sido prolijamente trabajado.

Las manos le temblaban mientras cogía el presente y miles de reproches rebalsaban su mente —_ no puedes ponerte así, eres Hermione Granger, no Lavender Brown. Tú piensas con claridad, no te dejas llevar por las apariencias. Solo pierdes el norte cuando la inexperiencia sobrepasa tu razón. ¡No seas infantil! Si a ti casi que no te importa Draco Malfoy… ¿verdad? _—. Lentamente deshizo el envoltorio y descubrió una caja negra rectangular forrada en cuero.

Sintiendo su respiración agitada y siendo completamente conciente de su pulso, abrió la caja y lo que vio la dejó sin aire. Un hermoso collar de oro blanco con apliques esmeraldas reposaba sobre el refinado recipiente, culminando en un soberbio colgante. El árbol de la vida.

La crepitante luz de la chimenea robaba elegantes destellos verdes del árbol, cuyas ramas se trenzaban en un tramado complejo pero claro, una serpiente.

Así estaba, sin palabras, arrebolada y confundida, cuando él entró.

— Feliz navidad, _Hermione_ — su voz grave, arrasadora y masculina, abrazó y saboreó su nombre antes de dejarlo partir. ¿Cómo alguien que osara hablarle de ese modo podía ser mortífago? ¡Imposible!. La muchacha depositó su atención en él y se molestó al encontrarlo más arrebatador, aristocrático y sofisticado que la última vez que le vio, _dos días atrás_. Sintiéndose culpable por algo bajó la vista y se apresuró a guardar el collar. Malfoy caminó con su aire arrogante y elegante y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

— Malfoy, yo… Gracias por el regalo, pero no puedo aceptarlo — farfulló nerviosa. ¿Por qué se ponía así cuando él la miraba de ese modo tan… indescriptible? Jamás le había temblado el pulso ni las agallas a la hora de enfrentarle, nunca. Pero claro, él le trataba diferente y la dejaba indefensa ante actitudes y situaciones a las que no podía responder con un insulto o ironía.

Draco alzó una ceja y cogió el libro que ella se disponía a leer.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo entendido que todos los años aceptas los regalos de Potter y Weasel — apuntó con calma.

Hermione asintió y depositó la cajuela en la mesa.

— Eso es diferente, ellos no se gastan una fortuna en mí — repuso decidida a no ceder terreno — a demás, no tengo nada para darte a ti.

Malfoy sonrió con malicia y rodó los ojos.

— Del pobretón puedo entenderlo, su nombre lo dice todo, y de cara rajada, no lo sé, será que no le gusta invertir su fortuna en obsequios. — afirmó con retintín — Sé que me has comprado unos guantes de buscador.

— ¿Que tu qué? — Interpeló iracunda — ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo he hecho?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y jugó con su varita entre los dedos.

— Debía asegurarme que cumplieras con tu parte — sostuvo descaradamente.

— ¡Has revisado mi correo! Eres… eres inmundo, Malfoy, juegas realmente sucio — estalló aireada. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su tunica hasta que atrapó el discreto paquete verde entre sus dedos. Enfadada se lo lanzó a la cabeza con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero él lo cogió en el aire con destreza.

Como un niño inocente examinó el envoltorio y al encontrarse satisfecho, lo destrozó de un tirón.

— ¡Oh, unos guantes de Quidditch! Gracias, Hermione, no deberías haberte molestado — exclamó de lo más jactancioso.

La muchacha lo miró con ira contenida y se cruzó de brazos.

— No te lo mereces y deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila — soltó crudamente.

Malfoy la miró de ese modo, donde la desarmaba por completo y ella supo que debía huir antes caer sometida ante su presencia arrolladora y dominante.

— Me parece que no — su voz sonó calma y limpia. Era una orden, no una idea. — He probado el fruto prohibido y en este momento se me apetece un poco más. — Se puso de pie y la alcanzó antes de que ella pudiera sacar su varita para amenazarlo. Con habilidad dejó caer su peso sobre la muchacha, lo suficiente para retenerla sin asfixiarla; poniendo especial atención en no rozar ciertas partes de su anatomía.

— Quítate — exigió Hermione. Tenerle tan cerca no era sano para ella ni para su embaucada mente. Menos aún en esa posición.

El muchacho sonrió burlón y posó una mano fría en su cálida mejilla femenina.

— Me temo que no estas en condición de pedir nada — apostilló arrastrando las palabras, con la seguridad de quien se sabe vencedor — ahora, dime, ¿Por qué no debería llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

Le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía desbocado. Su aroma, mentolado y demoledor, y su cuerpo masculino era en todo lo que podía reparar. Tenía sus pálidos labios a centímetros de los suyos y Hermione tenía miedo. Temía de ella y sus instintos, los cuales apuntaban a tomar la iniciativa y acortar las distancias. Pero él era Malfoy, no podían hacerlo, por muy atractivo que él fuese era algo ilógico desear besarle.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar recóndito de su mente se concentró en no perder el hilo de sus acciones.

— No lo sé — concluyó débilmente.

Draco sonrió triunfante y dejó caer su aliento atrayente sobre ella.

— Si me pides de buena manera que me quite, te aseguro que lo haré — aseveró con la voz ronca, excitante.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

— Por favor, Malfoy, quítate.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada fresca y breve.

— Me temo que no lo has pedido como quiero.

Entonces ella lo comprendió. Alguna parte de su mente dedujo la respuesta y solo se limitó a soltarlo.

— Apártate, _Draco_ — musitó y puso especial atención al decir su nombre. El muchacho asintió y se puso de pie lentamente, observando el rostro desconcertado de Hermione. Esperaba que él cumpliera con su trato, lo que no se esperaba era esa sensación cálida y las coquillas en su lengua al llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

— No fue tan terrible ¿verdad? — comentó con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

Hermione lo miró sintiendo miedo. Lo estaba deseando sobre ella… peor aún, estaba deseando ser besada por él. Sin saber que hacer o decir salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

— Hermione, no te lo olvides — dijo Malfoy y le lanzó con algo que por puro reflejo tomó.

No fue hasta que llegó a la seguridad de su sala común que reparó en el objeto que llevaba en manos: la caja con el colgante.

* * *

¿Lo estaba evitando? No le gustaba decirlo de ese modo, pero sí. Eso era justamente lo que llevaba haciendo desde la noche de navidad. Había procurado salir lo justo y necesario de su sala común; como Harry se lo pasaba encerrado con Dumbledore en su despacho, Hermione contaba con mucho tiempo para leer sentada en el sofá de la sala común. Tan solo había salido de ella para las comidas y con el fin de devolver el tomo que había sacado con permiso de la señora Pince y coger otro. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero había procurado correr el trayecto de su sala a la biblioteca. Sin embargo año nuevo había pasado y los alumnos ya se encontraban de regreso al castillo, lo que quería decir que a partir del día siguiente se reanudarían las clases y ella se vería obligada a verle en todas las asignaturas que compartiesen.

— ¡Falta media hora, muchachos! — vociferó el profesor Slughorn — ¡La mejor poción se llevará esta muestra de Veritaserum!

Hermione asintió y removió su poción cinco veces en sentido del reloj.

— No entiendo esta maldita… Harry, ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — musitó Ron perdiendo los estribos. Su poción emanaba olor a podrido y borboteaba espesamente tomando un color verdoso desagradable. Harry, a tan solo un escritorio de distancia, removía una solución más parecida al engrudo que a oro líquido.

— Me he confundido, he salteado el paso cuatro y no sé como solucionarlo. ¿Hermione, alguna ayuda por aquí?

La muchacha agregó tres gotas de bilis de armadillo y suspiró satisfecha. Ahora su poción debía reposar diez minutos antes de agregarle siete gramos de colmillos de serpiente pulverizados que ella ya tenía preparados en su balanza.

— No lo sé, Harry, intenta agregando coclearia y luego bilis de armadillo. Y tú Ron, tal vez con bezoar, en realidad no se me ocurre cómo has llegado a tener eso — ordenó con su tono impertérrito de sabihonda.

Llevaban hora y media trabajando en conseguir la poción perfecta, ella deseaba ganar esa muestra de veritaserum, estaba segura que sería de gran ayuda cuando fueran en busca de horrocruxes con Harry. Tenía todo listo, sólo debía esperar seis minutos y agregarle los colmillos pulverizados. El siguiente paso era apagar el fuego y dejar reposar la poción otro cuarto de hora.

Tan metida estaba en su caldero que no notó la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Unos labios se posaron a la altura de su oído.

— Digna, _valiente_ y orgullosa leona de Gryffindor.

Hermione saltó de su asiento y miró hacia todos lados. Harry machacaba los colmillos de serpiente y Ron buscaba en la otra punta del aula algún bezoar sin mucho éxito. Los demás alumnos estaban muy concentrados en sus calderos como para notar a Malfoy hablando con ella. Salvo Blaise que miraba muy divertido la situación.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó incómoda.

Draco dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, moviendo los cabellos de la muchacha, envolviéndola con su aroma.

— Simplemente saber si le estás dando el uso que merece, Hermione.

Ella no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería él, pues sabía perfectamente que hablaba del collar. Le daba pena utilizarlo, no es que fuera discreto y prefería no tener que dar explicaciones, además ponérselo equivaldría a salir perdiendo contra el muchacho.

Unos dedos cálidos rozaron suavemente su nuca, erizándole por completo la piel. _Él _la estaba tocando a _ella_.

— Póntelo — demandó ganando terreno sobre ella y los dedos desaparecieron de su piel, dejándole sensación de vacío y frío.

— ¡Veinte minutos! — avisó el profesor Slughorn — ¡el tiempo se acaba!

Hermione tomó con manos temblorosas los colmillos de serpiente y los agregó al caldero. Con un movimiento de varita apagó el fuego y observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros. Harry no había notado nada y Ron aún no regresaba del armario de ingredientes.

Ni por un momento desvió sus ojos al escritorio donde cierto muchacho rubio reía por lo bajo con su amigo Zabini, mucho menos cuando el profesor Slughorn la declaró ganadora del reto.

* * *

— ¿No creen que es demasiado? — se quejó Hermione.

Sus amigos se frenaron junto a ella, escobas en mano, listos para entrenar. Realmente no le molestaba que practicaran, si no el hecho de que la dejaran sola, _otra vez_. En otro momento de su vida no habría reparado en la ausencia de Harry y Ron como lo hacía entonces, pero la respuesta era simple: estar sin ellos equivalía a tener más oportunidades de toparse con Malfoy y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con él. Sabía lo que sucedería entonces, Draco la obligaría a utilizar el collar y ella — tozuda e irreflexivamente — no aceptaría. No lo haría por varias razones, la más obvia era el hecho de que llamaba mucho la atención, como si gritara _"oye, mírame, estoy aquí"_; la no tan obvia era porque no quería verse doblegada _nuevamente_, bastante terreno ya tenía perdido contra el muchacho que no cesaba en sus intentos de apoderarse hasta de la última voluntad de ella; y la última, pero más importante, era porque estaba tan segura — como lo estaba en la explotación de los elfos domésticos — que Draco tenía algo — por no decir _todo_ — que ver con el accidente de Anthony. Era algo que aún le molestaba y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Estaba picada y bastante confundida con esa actitud tan Malfoy de interponerse en su camino como si ella fuese un objeto de su propiedad. El Slytherin tenía bastante comparación con un niño, no quería que nadie jugara con su juguete, pero tampoco quería jugar con él.

Automáticamente detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos. No debería molestarle que él no quisiera estar con ella, porque Hermione jamás estaría con él, estaba completamente segura… o al menos fingía bastante bien estarlo.

— El partido contra Slytherin es éste viernes, no podemos confiarnos — exclamó Harry.

— Si no entrenamos no ganaremos, y tu quieres que ganemos ¿verdad? — apostilló Ron.

La muchacha los miró suplicante, sin obtener el resultado deseado. Rendida, suspiró sonoramente y movió la mano como ahuyentando un insecto molesto.

— Tienen razón, no queremos que las serpientes nos ganen — musitó con falso entusiasmo.

Ron entonces sonrió y le removió el cabello.

— ¡Eso es! Y cuando volvamos haremos ese ensayo que nos dio Slughorn.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— Seguro, aunque se los ordenó por tener las peores pociones del día.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Recuperaré mi libro y solucionaremos todo.

Entonces su amiga lo miró reprendiéndolo por su actitud.

— No lo creo, a lo mejor llegue antes que tú y lo queme.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— A lo mejor… si supieras donde está y no pienso informarte de ello.

Ron dijo la contraseña y de un momento a otro cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda, dejándola sola y molesta.

Sus pies surcaron los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala multipropósito. No tenía idea en cuál de todas sus habitaciones Harry había escondido el libro, pero al menos estaba segura de que en alguna había sido. Él se lo había dicho luego del incidente con Malfoy.

"_Algún lugar donde encontrar el libro del príncipe mestizo" _pensó al pasar tres veces frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, pero no ocurrió nada. _"El sitio donde Harry escondió el libro de pociones"_ y nada. Así lo intentó varias veces sin resultado alguno, hasta darse cuenta de que probablemente Harry había pedido algo diferente o un lugar que nadie pudiera encontrar. Sintiéndose frustrada volvió sobre sus pasos a la seguridad de su sala común.

Recorrió tres pasillos ligeramente oscuros y otros tantos fríos hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Un muchacho se apoyaba sobre un gran ventanal mirando el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Anthony? — le llamó con cuidado.

El prefecto de Ravenclaw giró sobre sus talones con varita en mano, Hermione puso las manos en alto, como lo haría si la policía le estuviera apuntando, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Anthony entonces bajó su varita y le sonrió con tristeza.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte — le dijo.

La muchacha asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y Hermione estaba segura de que era porque él rehuía de ella. La pregunta era porqué lo hacía.

— Entiendo... lamento mucho lo que ocurrió en el lago, si te sirve de consuelo, yo no creo que tú te tiraras por voluntad propia.

Anthony asintió levemente y retrocedió cuando ella avanzó un paso.

— Es curioso, pero algo me dice que debo alejarme de ti, Hermione Granger.

La muchacha se detuvo impresionada y frunció el ceño. Asíque por ahí venía el tema, ¿Él la culpada a ella de lo ocurrido?

— No recuerdo haber lanzado ningún maleficio contra ti para que cayeras al agua congelada. De hecho he estado realmente preocupada — comentó acerada.

— Sé que tú no fuiste, pero creo que mi _accidente_ fue más que nada un aviso. Tú estabas allí, lo viste amenazarme. Bastante desconfianza le tengo por ser un hijo de mortífago, no necesito pruebas para estar seguro de que fue él quien me lanzó la imperdonable.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? Si dudas de él no entiendo que tengo que ver yo, — apuntó confusa — ni porqué llevas evitando verme desde entonces.

Anthony rió sin alegría.

— Creo que es bastante obvio. En mi vida traté con él, Hermione, hasta ese día en el que nos vio hablando. Malfoy no hizo más que marcar su límite y me dio una pizca de lo que haría si me atrevo a cruzarla.

Fue el turno de Hermione para reír.

— ¡Por Merlín! Malfoy es un purista arrogante e irreflexivo, razón por la cual jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, no sigo los cánones de lo que es apropiado para él ¡Soy hija de muggles! No creo que Malfoy haya marcado ninguna línea, él no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, Anthony.

El muchacho asintió sin mucha convicción, sacando de quicio a Hermione. Lo que él decía no podía ser cierto, sobre todo porque ella ya lo había contemplado y desechado, como debía ser… aunque siendo sincera consigo misma debía admitir que era raro que dos personas, que lo conocían de formas muy distintas, hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión.

— Quizás tú pienses eso, yo creo que simplemente ha decidido obviar tu sangre.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Supongamos que te creo y Malfoy tiene alguna extraña fijación conmigo; eso no quita que yo pueda hacer lo que quiera. Y si quiero ser tu amiga lo seré.

— ¿Y qué harás si yo no quiero ser tu amigo? No me malinterpretes, Hermione, me resultas encantadora, atractiva e incluso llegué a intentar agradarte. Pero no quiero sentirme perseguido por ello. Me gustas, pero no lo suficiente como para interponer mi propia seguridad. Ya alguien te ha reclamado, hay muchas mujeres por aquí como para ser tan necio de interponerme. He sido victima de lo que él es capaz y, créeme, no quiero volver a serlo.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría y se sintió molesta y desilusionada.

— Entonces Malfoy tenía razón, eres un blandengue — y sin más se marchó hecha una furia a su sala común.

* * *

Perfecto, ahora no solo estaba cabreada con Malfoy, también lo estaba con Anthony. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde. Recordarlo no le servía en nada porque llegaba a la misma conclusión: Draco era un cretino arrogante y Goldstein un bueno para nada. Y no hablar de ella, era una hipócrita por llamar cobarde a otro cuando en sí no se atrevía a cruzarse con el prefecto de Slytherin.

— Hermione ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó Ginny en un murmullo. Se encontraban sentadas en el sofá más largo de la sala común; no muy lejos Ron estaba destrozando a Harry en el ajedrez, mientras Lavender se encargaba de numerar todos sus atributos a una no tan divertida Parvatil.

La muchacha suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿Tan obvio es? — sus ojos vagaron por los presentes mientras Ginny fingía leer _El Quisquilloso_.

La menor de los Weasley se encogió de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

— No te preocupes, será que te conozco bien ¿deseas hablar de ello?

Hermione jugó con sus dedos, ponderando la situación ¿Sería correcto hablar de sus suposiciones sobre Malfoy con Ginny? Era muy buena amiga, pero podía llegar a ser una leona furiosa cuando se lo proponía; sin embargo necesitaba de una opinión femenina sobre el asunto, no podía ser tan malo… al menos no creía que la muchacha fuera a quitarle el habla por relacionarse con Malfoy o a reaccionar como lo había hecho Harry, porque lo de ellos era una cuestión de pieles.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tengo una especie de amistad con Malfoy? — cuestionó en un murmullo suave.

Ginny se tomó un momento antes de responderle.

— Que tienes una buena razón para hacerlo… aunque, claro, te abstendría de decirle algo a Harry o mi hermano — concluyó. Ambas se sumieron en silencio y Hermione continuó arrancándose las uñas de la mano derecha ayudándose de la otra — Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa — apostilló Ginny aún sin mirarle.

— Es solo… se comporta de una manera muy extraña, por momentos es simplemente Malfoy, pero a veces parece como si él… yo… no importa, deben ser ideas mías. — dijo sin mucha convicción y suspiró nuevamente.

La muchacha apartó su atención del _Quisquilloso_ y la volcó en Hermione.

— ¿Me quieres decir que…? — le alentó.

— Es una idiotez, realmente, tal vez me esté afectando la presión de los EXTASIS, pero por momentos siento que él… repara más de lo debido en mí — explicó rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Su amiga, lejos de reír, se llevó una mano a su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo algo abstraída.

— Tú, mejor que nadie, entenderá o sabrá qué es lo que pasa y sólo tú eres la indicada para juzgar tu relación con él… Simplemente ten cuidado — acotó.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

— Ése es el problema, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa… ni lo que me ocurre cuando estoy cerca de él.

Ginny le sonrió ahora, de una manera cálida y tranquilizadora.

— Tú sabes que odio a Malfoy ¿verdad? — Hermione asintió recordando todas las razones por las cuales ella debería tomar la misma postura que su amiga — Pues bien, me parece uno de los muchachos más atractivos, elegantes y masculinos que he conocido ¿sabes cuál es el problema?

— ¿Qué es un idiota? — tanteó empezando a entender lo que Ginny decía.

— Así es, si él no hiciera esa mueca de estar oliendo mierda cuando pasa junto a mí o si usara su intelecto para decir algo más atrayente que insultos, bien podría estar colada por él en lugar de Harry. No me malinterpretes, amo a Harry y eso no cambiaría ni aunque Malfoy se convirtiera en un pilar de la orden del fénix, a lo que voy es que entiendo completamente que te sientas atraída por él si Malfoy se comporta como un caballero contigo.

Hermione analizó lo que Ginny le dijo y entonces la perspectiva de sentirse — tan solo ligera, muy ligeramente — atraída por él no le pareció tan bochornosa.

— Lástima que no existan las relaciones sin implicar sentimientos — Suspiró Ginny y se alejó de Hermione, dejándola con aquella idea colgando de su encapotada cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué hará Hermione? Tal vez Ginny quiso decir más de lo que hizo, tal vez su comentario fue totalmente intencionado. ¿Qué les ha parecido la reacción de la menor de los Weasley?

Por otra parte Anthony ha demostrado entender el mensaje de Malfoy y ha optado por alejarse de Hermione lo más posible, obteniendo el enojo de la muchacha a cambio.

Quiero que me digan si les ha gustado el regalo de Draco, a mi simplemente me resultó encantador y muy sofisticado, como él 3

Muchas gracias como siempre a quienes agregaron a esta historia como en sus favoritos y la han puesto como alerta, me hacen muy feliz. Ojala reciba algunos reviews, así sabré si les gusta la historia.

Con cariño, **R.C.**


	5. De quidditch, persecuciones y consecuenc

**De quidditch, persecuciones y consecuencias**

La marea dorada contrarrestaba exactamente contra su clásico rival: las serpientes verdes de Slytherin. Los equipos aún no salían a la cancha y los ánimos ya estaban bastante caldeados. A su lado, Luna Lovegood — con su reconocido sombrero de león — discutía las cuatro razones básicas por las cuales sostenía que el equipo de las serpientes debía darse por vencido aún antes de iniciar el partido; Hermione había oído lo suficiente sobre torsoplos y plimpies como para interferir nuevamente. Le habría gustado decirle que ninguna de esas criaturas existía y que por lo contrario Harry era muy buen buscador — razón por la cual ganarían sin duda alguna — pero también sabía que Luna le contestaría algo sobre su mente cerrada y su falta de creencias en todo lo que no estuviera escrito en un libro. El que la excéntrica muchacha pudiera creer en diez cosas imposibles durante la mañana no era su culpa.

A tan solo cinco metros, Pansy Parkinson gritaba como una descerebrada comentarios ácidos contra los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor, en especial contra Ron. Curiosamente evitaba nombrar a Ginny, Hermione suponía que se debía a que la menor de la familia era alguien de actuar y luego pensar.

— ¡Granger, dile a Ron que nadie le pagará por hacer perder a su equipo! Tal vez podrías buscarle empleo entre tus adorados elfos domésticos — gritó la muchacha de Slytherin.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Parkinson, verdad? Lamento lo de los Wrackspurt.

Pansy la miró sin comprender y ante la duda soltó una risotada tan falsa como ella misma.

— No entiendo de qué hablas lunática — soltó con maldad.

Luna le sonrió amablemente, desconcertando a la muchacha.

— Es que cuando hablas resulta evidente que te ha atacado una colonia entera de Wrackspurt — comentó con simpleza y algo de lástima.

Hermione rió con maldad al oírla.

— ¡Oh Luna, ella es idiota porque simplemente nació así! — aclaró burlona.

Pansy les dedicó una mirada acerada y giró el rostro haciendo que su cabello volara dramáticamente de un lado a otro.

Una voz — ampliada mágicamente — resonó en el estadio, mientras la profesora Hooch hacía su aparición con escoba en mano.

— _Bienvenidos al primer partido del año_ — vociferó Seamus Finnigan —_ ¡Leones reciban a su equipo a la cabeza del capitán Harry Potter!_ — todos los presentes rugieron más que gritar y el sobrero de Luna pareció cobrar vida ante la llegada de los jugadores al campo — _¡Cootes…, Peakes…, Robins…, Weasley…, Thomas…, Weasley… y Potter!_ — El equipo de Gryffindor dio una vuelta al estadio reconociendo las condiciones del mismo y pronto fue el turno de las serpientes de gritar — _¡Así entra el equipo de Slytherin capitaneado por Urquhart! ¡Crabbe…, Goyle…, Vaiser.., Pucey…, Urquhart…, Bletchley …, y Malfoy!_ — el estadio estalló en vivas y abucheos por parte de los leones. Al igual que su rival, los Slytherin rodearon el campo y Hermione no pudo evitar contemplar a Draco quien se encontraba mortalmente serio, arrollando las tribunas con su mirada helada.

— _Los capitanes se saludan con un apretón de manos y por el rostro deformado de Urquhart podemos suponer que intenta romper los dedos del mejor buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.¡Necesitarán más que eso para derrotar a Harry!_ _Lo siento profesora, simplemente me limitaba a informar lo obvio _— a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall gritar algo como: _"Finnigan no tome partido_"— _Han soltado las bludgers y es el turno de la pequeña y escurridiza snitch para perderse entre los jugadores… Madame Hooch pitó y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, excelente pase de Demelza Robins a la menor de los Weasley… ¡Cuidado Ginny! Digna novia de Potter esquivó sin problemas a Goyle quien pretendía golpearle la cabeza con el bate, ¡eso no se hace gordito! Thomas, gran amigo, lanza el balón a Demelza quien lo arroja con fuerza, Ginny lo golpea con la cola de la escoba y… ¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! _— gritó Seamus y saltó como un loco alentando al equipo, la tribuna escarlata y dorada gritó con entusiasmo. —_ Quaffle en posesión de Slytherin, Pucey, quien al parecer sigue los pasos de Flint y ha repetido su último año…, de acuerdo profesora, me pareció adecuado que supieran las similitudes con el antiguo capitán, Vaiser lanza el balón a Pucey, Vaiser nuevamente, Urquhart y… ¡INCREIBLE JUGADA! Ginny roba impecablemente la quaffle y se la lanza a Thomas, va por Bletchey, ¡amaga y le lanza el balón a Demelza quien inadvertidamente superó a Crabbe! ¡Vamos Robins! Demelza se posiciona y… ¡ASQUEROSA FALTA, ARBITRO SAQUELE TARJETA ROJA!_ — _¡Finnigan, esto no es football!_ Le regañó la profesora McGonagall. Los leones vociferaron indignados, cuando Demelza se proponía a marcar un tanto, Goyle tomó la cola de su escoba y tiró de ella haciendo que la muchacha no solo pierda la quaffle, sino que casi cayera de su escoba — _Penal para Gryffindor, no era para menos, si así empezamos no quiero imaginar cuando nuestros cazadores les llenen la cocina de humo… En fin, Demelza querida, tranquila, lanza la quaffle y.. ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA! — _la profesora le quitó el amplificador y con voz monótona anuncio el partido hasta entonces — _20 a 00, a favor de Gryffindor. Compórtate Finnigan._

Y como Seamus había supuesto, el partido no hizo más que volverse más agresivo. Ginny, asociada a Dean, sobrevoló con rapidez y destreza el campo en posición de la quaffle lanzándosela impecablemente a Dean cada vez que se veía amenazada y Demelza aguardó a mitad de cancha para sumarse a la estrategia. Cuando el trío alcanzó el área, solo entró Ginny, Urquhart se proponía a derribarla impunemente de la escoba cuando Peakes asió acertadamente una bludger, golpeándole el hueco entre los omóplatos. Más tarde, Vaiser y Pucey irrumpieron en el área de Ron, mientras que el primero se lanzaba sobre él, el otro marcaba tanto. Y si no era Crabbe intentando batear la cabeza de Dean Thomas, era Goyle apoderándose del mango de la escoba de Demelza, o en el mejor de los casos Urquhart jalando del cabello de Ginny.

— _¡Ginny, quien ha demostrado ser merecedora de su puesto, atraviesa como un águila el campo, Bletchley con su cara de idiota no sabe que hacer… AJÁ, CHUPATE ESA GOYLE, la menor de los Weasley es imparable y ni siquiera el orangután de Goyle pudo frenarla incluso cuando se tiró sobre ella. Merlín nos ayude y se quede sin descendencia, ¡buena patada Ginny! Quaffle en posesión de Robins…, Robins…, Weasley…, Thomas, ¡impecable! Robins.., Robins… si, si, si…, ¡DEMELZA ANOTA! ¡GRYFFINDOR 60, SLYTHERIN 10! _

Hermione debía reconocer que Seamus sabía como alentar al público o, por el contrario, enfurecerlo. Por lo general disfrutaba viendo a su equipo jugar, pero no hasta el punto de desear ver a los Slytherin machacados, sin embargo era imposible no sentirse así cuando su compañero vociferaba el partido a viva voz.

— _¡Un momento! ¿Harry ha visto a la snitch? ¡Muchacho sí que tienes el don! Potter cae en picada, la tiene en la mira y… Malfoy lo alcanza, solo favorecido por su posición — _agregó con voz monótona —_ ¡Madre mía, aquella pelota si que no quiere ser atrapada, pero no es una opción pequeña! Potter gira en una maniobra imposible y Malfoy lo sigue decidido, al parecer el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ha estado practicando en casa. ¡Ambos buscadores estiran sus dedos y chocan sus escobas!_

Hermione en ese punto se tapó los ojos con la bufanda de su casa. Draco y Harry peleaban por tomar posesión sobre la snitch arriesgando su pellejo, a tan solo un metro se encontraba el suelo y ninguno de los dos hacia el amago de enderezar la escoba. La snitch, imparcialmente, rodeó a los buscadores y ganó altura volando en dirección del cielo, Harry tiró con fuerza del mango y Draco lo imitó, pero cuando se disponía a seguir al buscador de Gryffindor, una bludger lo golpeó en el hombro.

Un chillido espeluznante resonó por sobre los abucheos y gritos de aliento en el estadio.

Draco enderezó su escoba a duras penas y maldiciendo a Coote de mil maneras, buscó a la dueña de tal desgarrador grito. No tardó en encontrarla y para entonces Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, completamente sonrojada. La muchacha lo miró aún con terror en el rostro y lo vio sonreír encontrando divertida la situación.

— _La snitch ha desaparecido otra vez _— comentó apenado Seamus — _Dudo mucho que el comportamiento de los bateadores de Slytherin sea correcto, suerte que tenemos a Peakes y Coote para contrarrestarlo. Arbitro, ¿me equivoco al decir que es ilegal que los golpeadores del equipo contrario lancen las bludger únicamente al guardián, casi metidos en el área? Pucey se acerca como un ave rapaz en posesión de la quaffle y se la lanza a Vaiser.., Vaiser.., Vaiser.., Urquhart.., Pucey en el área… Slytherin anota. Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 20_ — Seamus comentó por lo bajo algo como "_Esto no habría ocurrido si no hubieran estado bombardeando impunemente al guardián" _— _Un tropezón no es caída, Quaffle en posesión de Ginny Weasley, se la ve rabiosa y no es para menos, el balón pasa a Thomas y… ¡POR UN PELO!, Peakes intercede justo a tiempo, Ginny se escurre entre Pucey y Vaiser, Demelza se zambulle y ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA! — Bletchley salió rabioso del área para enfrentarse con madame Hooch, gritándole en el rostro — El guardián de Slytherin pide penal a su favor, ya que Demelza no le avisó que lanzaría. Tienes suerte de que nadie reparase en el descarado Flacking que hiciste Miles. Vuelve a tu puesto y deja de detener el partido. Pucey en posesión de la quaffle, se la arroja a Vaiser pero la veloz Ginny roba el balón y… ¡INFRACCIÓN, LE HA GOLPEADO EL ROSTRO!_ — Seamus hacía gestos obscenos a los jugadores de Slytherin rojo de la indignación; cuando Ginny había tomado el balón Urquhart le había golpeado en el rostro con un puño rompiéndole la nariz. — _Penal para Gryffindor, Ginny lanza y anota ¡Gryffindor 80, Slytherin 20! ¡Así se hace muchachos! Urquhart toma la quaffle y… merecido le tiene, ¡Bien hecho Coote!, Thomas recupera el balón… ¡POTTER ASCIENDE CUAL AQUILA GUERRERA! Malfoy le sigue, pero ya es demasiado tarde ¡HARRY HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 230 PUNTOS A 20!_

* * *

La fiesta en honor al guerrero equipo de Gryffindor duró hasta pasada la media noche, razón por la cual Hermione subió agotada a su habitación, deseando reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su dormitorio, dándole a sus sábanas blancas un tono grisáceo que la llevó a pensar en Malfoy. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el partido y había procurado no ir a la biblioteca. Se sentía como una idiota por lo que había hecho, no podía creer que frente a medio colegio hubiera gritado de ese modo por él. Y lo peor de todo era que Draco había reparado por completo en ella ¡y hasta le había sonreído! Maldito serpiente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Entró al gran comedor dispuesta a dejar aparte a esa persona que se había apoderado de ella. Hermione Granger no era alguien que temía a un simple muchacho, se había enfrentado con mortífagos realmente crueles en el ministerio, aquello debía valerle para afrontar lo que fuese.

Con la barbilla alzada, caminó entre las mesas, percatándose de que dos pares de ojos se posaban en ella; uno con inseguridad, el otro con voracidad. Se permitió ignorarlos, puesto que despreciaba la cobardía y no estaba de humor para tratar con cierto alumno con complejo posesivo y malévolo. En otras palabras, tanto Anthony Goldstein como Draco Malfoy podían irse a la mierda.

— ¿Con quién te has peleado esta mañana? — le preguntó Lavender con una risita.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

— Pues con Ron que no ha parado de halagarme.

_Púdrete Lavender._

Engulló su desayuno como una huraña, sabiendo que sus amigos estaba absteniéndose de acotar cualquier cosa en relación a su humor, y para cuando arribaron las lechuzas lo único que deseaba era enterrar su rostro entre las páginas del _Profeta_, aunque estuviera plagado de mentiras. Por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir una discreta ave del colegio con una nota para ella. Pensando nada en particular, desdobló el papel, sin percatarse de que desde otra mesa un muchacho la miraba insistentemente.

_Hermione:_

_Siento mucho la manera en que te traté la semana pasada. Realmente me gustas y tú no tienes culpa alguna de que Malfoy sea un demente. Espero no estés tan enojada conmigo y aceptes acompañarme ésta tarde. Anthony._

La muchacha suspiró, no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Por una parte estaba deseando conocer a alguien capaz de estar con ella sin volverla loca o hacerla dudar de si estaba bien su proceder; por otro lado, estaba segura que como Malfoy se enterara Anthony lo pasaría mal. Sonrió notando por primera vez un cambio en su actitud desde que empezó a relacionarse con Draco, sabía que estaba mal hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y terminar reparando más en el muchacho de Slytherin de lo que debería. Por nada en el mundo deseaba gustar de él y lo mejor sería demoler ese sentimiento a base de otro. Sería egoísta y a conciencia, era de lo peor.

— Ron, préstame tu pluma.

El muchacho miró con desconcierto a Harry y le entregó la pluma sin dudar.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Lavender? No deja de mirarme como si quisiera matarme — le preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros.

— Solo le he devuelto el golpe. Dile que no juegue con fuego si luego no puede soportarlo.

Con movimientos hábiles y letra pulcra, escribió una corta respuesta.

* * *

Debía reconocer que algo no estaba del todo bien. Granger había pasado olímpicamente de él durante el desayuno y hasta se había dado el lujo de sonreír ante una carta recibida durante el mismo. Como un león enjaulado — o una serpiente realmente cabreada y venenosa — se la había pasado en su sala común, dando vueltas y alejando a todo mundo de sí. Le había buscado en ambas bibliotecas, se había arriesgado a ser visto por alguien merodeando cerca de la torre de Gryffindor y hasta había ido a revisar la choza del semigigante.

— ¡Kreacher! — llamó demandante. Un pequeño elfo, enfundado con un delantal con el escudo de armas del castillo apareció ante sí e hizo una reverencia hasta que su larga nariz tocó el suelo. Malfoy sonrió, nunca estaba de más algo de respeto.

— Amo, Malfoy, un gusto poder servir a un mago de tan pura sangre, mi señor — chilló la criatura con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Draco asintió soberano y se inclinó sobre el elfo para que nadie más pudiera oírle.

— Kreacher, buscarás a Hermione Granger y me dirás dónde está, con quién y en qué situación. No le dirás a nadie que me has servido y serás totalmente invisible para cualquiera que no sea Draco Malfoy ¿entendido? — ordenó con voz pausada, ruda y clara.

— ¿El amo quiere que siga a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter?

Draco le lanzó una mirada acerada.

— Harás lo que el amo quiera, o sufrirás las consecuencias — aclaró secamente — ahora lárgate.

* * *

A las cinco, de manera puntual, Hermione atravesó el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado tal como le había dicho al prefecto de Ravenclaw. La clave era simple y clara: _"Un lugar que solo Anthony Goldstein y Hermione Granger puedan encontrar y sea cómodo de utilizar"_

El guardián ya aguardaba por ella sentado en un cómodo sofá negro, frente a una chimenea.

— Te ves preciosa — declaró luego de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente.

— Tu te ves bien también.

— Hermione, esto… realmente siento lo del otro día — dijo de pronto el muchacho, rascándose la nuca y ligeramente sonrojado.

Ella soltó una carcajada cálida.

— Yo también lo siento, en verdad no creo que seas un blandengue.

— Todo solucionado entonces — apuntó de manera solemne — Y dime ¿Por qué me has citado a éste lugar?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento junto a él.

— Me pareció que sería lo mejor, nadie podrá molestarnos aquí.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, Hermione descubrió que era cómodo tratar con él y que tenía la risa fácil, — o simplemente intentaba complacerla en todo para borrar los recuerdos de su último encuentro, donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo que estuvieran orgulloso — como también era alguien directo cuando tomaba confianza.

Se sentía bien, aún así no sabía como actuar. Sabía que él quería algo más que una amistad, pero ella no quería nada formal, porque no estaba segura de cuales eran sus sentimientos. No esta en posición de empezar una relación formal con nadie, mucho menos de enamorarse; en pocos meses ella partiría junto a sus amigos y dejaría todo atrás sin saber si algún día volvería. Le parecía algo injusto para Anthony hacerle perder el tiempo con ella cuando sabía que no conseguiría nada más que una breve y hasta superficial relación adolescente, era como robarle su tiempo y luego dejarlo perdido en lo que pudo ser, pero que sin dudas algunas no será. No se consideraba a si misma de esas rompecorazones y no creía que fuese a empezar ahora.

Además tenía que ser sincera en un punto, Draco Malfoy le resultaba atractivo, y pasar por eso era como un insulto para ella y todos sus ideales. Su más rápida y coherente teoría era que simplemente le atraía su descaro y rebeldía, porque era algo que ella no era y no podría ser tampoco, y que le gustaba el hecho de sentirse — aunque a su modo tan… Malfoy — cortejada por un hombre, eso sin duda la descolocaba tanto como le atraía. Por eso Anthony era la solución, si tan solo se permitiera algo — aunque fuese sumamente superficial y corto — con él.

Solamente esperaba controlar la situación y no verse sobrepasada por ella; por eso se encargaría de ser quien pusiera fecha y lugar para verse, así se aseguraría que Malfoy no la viese.

* * *

Suspiró exasperado, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá contrario. Le miró lacerante y volvió la vista a su varita. La muchacha bajó los ojos al suelo reprimiendo la angustia en su pecho.

— Sabes que lamentarás esto — musitó con temor.

Draco alzó la mirada acerada y la clavó en Pansy.

— La que lo lamentará si sigue molestándome serás tú — aseguró terminante.

La muchacha sonrió sin alegría.

— Descuida, no lo haré más, pero tampoco tendrás a otra que tolere oír entre tus gemidos el nombre de una mujer que no sea ella, sabiendo que piensas en _esa_ cuando la metes en la cama. O que continúe contigo a sabiendas de que eres hombre de todas y de nadie, — Draco apretó la varita con fuerza, conteniéndose para no maldecirla allí mismo ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de algo así en voz alta? Había sido un imbécil al nombrar a Hermione cuando se follaba a Pansy, pero estaba seguro que ella no había logrado entender de quién hablaba — porque aparentemente quien tú quieres, no te quiere a ti. Entonces lo lamentarás, te arrepentirás de haberme perdido.

En un abrir de ojos, Draco la tomó del cuello y clavó su varita justo entre sus negros ojos.

— Sabrás lo que es bueno y mantendrás la boca cerrada en lo que a mi refiere. Por mi, Pansy, puedes utilizarla para chuparle la polla a quien tú quieras, créeme, la idea de follarte otra vez me da nauseas — dijo arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa despiadada — he tomado todo lo que he querido de ti, te he utilizado como el objeto descartable que eres hasta el cansancio… Me he cansado de ti, entiéndelo de una maldita vez.

Las palabras hicieron mella en la muchacha, quien con el pulso acelerado se apartó de él y con una última mirada — cargada de dolor y rabia — salió de la sala común. Se vengaría, Draco Malfoy pagaría por su error.

Y ya sabía quien la ayudaría.

* * *

— ¡Mira la hora que es! — dijo Hermione sorprendida y se puso de pie rápidamente — lo siento Anthony, debo irme, se supone que debía verme con Harry y Ron hace diez minutos.

El muchacho sonrió y la imitó.

— No hay problema, Hermione, ya he robado bastante de tu tiempo — comentó jocoso y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la comisura de sus labios.

Su pulso se disparó, lamentablemente no tanto como cuando Malfoy la acorralaba, pero estaba segura que tan solo era una cuestión de tiempo. Le sonrió dulcemente y se apartó de él.

— Será mejor que aguardes unos minutos para salir. Hasta la próxima Anthony.

Salió por la puerta y corrió hacia su torre, como Ron y Harry descubriesen que estaba llegando tarde por pasar toda la tarde junto al prefecto de Ravenclaw… bueno, prefería no oír los comentarios de Ron.

Tan deprisa salió, que no reparó en cierto elfo domestico que le seguía las pisadas como si de su sombra se tratase. Al parecer, Kreacher tan solo murmuraba cuando quería.

* * *

Un sonido rompió la tranquilidad de la sala común y el muchacho — que descansaba elegantemente sobre el sofá — abrió los ojos.

— El amo le pidió a Kreacher que vigilara a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y Kreacher, aunque le diera mucha pena tener que perder su tiempo siguiéndola, ha cumplido.

Draco lo tomó de la pechera con asco y de un tirón lo acercó a él.

— Al amo no le interesa lo que piense la inmundicia de elfo, habla de una vez ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Kreacher hizo una reverencia en el aire, cogido aún por sus pequeñas ropas y lo miró con odio.

— La sangre sucia almorzó con Potter y el traidor a la sangre, estudió en la biblioteca, se pasó el resto de la tarde en la sala multipropósito, ceno y se acostó a dormir — expuso de un tirón, con voz desapasionada y al terminar le dedicó otra extravagante reverencia. Sin embargo algo no pasó desprovisto para Draco.

— ¿Fue con Potter a la sala, con Weasley…? — demandó.

— Entró sola y salió del mismo modo.

El muchacho soltó al elfo con brusquedad y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, analizando cada acción por parte de Hermione.

— Lárgate, tendrás que seguirla toda la semana.

Se oyó un crujido y el elfo desapareció.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No había ninguna razón para que ella estuviera toda la tarde sola en esa maldita sala; podía dar por descontado que el imbécil de Goldstein tuviera algo que ver en ello, amenos que tuviera el coraje de desafiarlo… aunque para tener coraje debería estar en Gryffindor, no en el hogar de los sabios y reflexivos Ravenclaw. No, él — como representante de su inútil casa — _debía_ comprender que Granger era propiedad privada. El pobretón estaba descartado también, si Draco algo sabía, era que lo había encontrado besuqueándose con Brown, la única muchacha capaz de semejante atrocidad. Algo no estaba bien, tendría que prestar más atención a cara rajada y a la comadreja, seguramente ellos supieran de qué iba todo eso.

* * *

Harry se colocó la capa y caminó con cuidado por el castillo, las indicaciones habían sido claras: "Nadie debe verte, mucho menos saber que vendrás aquí, tan solo la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley pueden saber. ¿Podrás prometerme que tendrás cuidado, Harry?"

Hacía frío pero era algo para lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, con el mapa del merodeador en mano tomó todos los atajos posibles para esquivar a Filch y la señora Norris. En algún momento estuvo cerca de dar con la profesora McGonagall y procuró tomar otro camino y retomar el propio cuando el peligro hubiese pasado. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, hacía tres semanas que no recibía noticias de Dumbledore y su carta le había generado tanto alivio como tensión, sabía que aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero como siempre, Dumbledore se mostraba de lo más enigmático, enviándole misiones un tanto banales para Harry, como el hecho de pensar dónde escondería él algo que no quisiera que nadie lo encontrase: _"el bosque prohibido"_ había sido el primer lugar que se le vino en mente. Su director no había dicho nada, tan solo había cerrado los ojos y dicho que procurara anotar todos esos lugares. Por lo tanto, Harry llevaba en mano una lista de por lo menos veinte sitios donde él escondería algo tan importante como un horrocrux.

Subió con cuidado el último tramo de escalera, poniendo atención en esquivar el falso escalón; caminó presuroso hasta llegar a la gárgola alada, preguntándose hasta donde Dumbledore saciaría su curiosidad, y dijo la contraseña. Ante sí apareció la familiar escalera caracol y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, alguien ya estaba allí y al parecer estaba bastante cabreado.

— ¡Confié en usted Dumbledore! — acusó el hombre aireado — Usted me dijo que invirtiera todo mi… ¡Usted me dijo que la protegería si hacía lo propio con el niño! Y ahora resulta que todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano, ¡Ocurrirá de todos modos!

Algo golpeó la pared y Harry se pegó lo más que pudo contra la puerta cerrada.

— No, Severus, nada de lo que has hecho ha sido en vano. Ella vive en él, ella vive en ti. — repuso Dumbledore y su voz sonaba cansada, apenada. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Snape le hablaba de ese modo al director y él no hacía nada para apaciguar su ira?

El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras resopló y rió con amargura

— Pues no lo hará por mucho tiempo ¿sabe? En cualquier momento podría dejar de existir y qué hablar del muchacho, tiene las horas contadas, pero eso a usted no le importa ¿Verdad Dumbledore?

— Severus — musitó con dolor el director — Harry llegará en cualquier momento, vuelve a media noche, te lo explicaré todo entonces…

Harry oyó el sonido de las sillas al descorrerse y bajó con rapidez los peldaños que había subido hasta llegar a la mitad de la escalera, para cuando su profesor salió lo encontró levemente agitado y con falsa expresión de inocencia.

— ¿Qué haces ahí, Potter? — le preguntó alzando una ceja, de manera desconfiada.

Harry fingió desconcierto y sorpresa, algo que — por supuesto — Snape no creyó.

— Yo lo he citado, Severus, Harry por favor, pasa — declaró tranquilamente Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

* * *

Estar con él siempre era divertido, podían pasar su tiempo hablando sobre mil cosas diferentes, gustos, deportes, costumbres, proyectos; como también entreteniéndose con juegos mágicos que ella jamás había empleado. Alguna vez, Anthony le había convencido para que probara whisky de fuego, pero al darse cuenta de que veía dragones que la corrían y que reía como una idiota, había optado por irse a su sala común antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Reconocía que juntarse a veces se volvía algo difícil, porque él quería pasar sus tardes junto a ella en los terrenos o acompañarla a sus clases y Hermione se negaba resueltamente. Quizás él no le entendiera y a veces se molestara sin detenerse a ocultárselo, pero ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien. Draco fingía no reparar en ella y hacer su vida, como si jamás hubieran sido amigos y Hermione — aunque por las noches se llenaba de angustia y en las mañanas lo negaba — temía confiar en que todo estaba bien y luego vivir su furia nuevamente. Se había jurado que jamás permitiría que él hiciera algo así, de ser necesario levantaría su propia varita y le enfrentaría.

Aquella tarde había tenido una discusión con Anthony, él le había pedido dos cosas: que hablara con Harry y Ron y les explicara sobre su amistad, y que comenzaran a juntarse en lugares menos clandestinos. Hermione — sin saber muy bien, sin entender a qué se debía su reticencia — se había negado en ambas cosas. Y lo peor de todo, había mentido. Le había dicho algo sobre que sus amigos eran extremadamente celosos y que sería más un problema que una solución hablar con ellos y que no quería juntarse a la vista de todos porque no le gustaba que hablaran de ella e inventaran rumores.

— Simplemente no deseo ser el foco de atención, ya me imagino a mis compañeras de habitación o a los Slytherin molestándome por ello, bastante he pasado estos años, me han emparejado con todos mis amigos, imagínate lo que harían si supieran de nosotros — había dicho.

Anthony no había tragado mucho su historia, y Hermione, presa de que él descubriera en ella respuestas que incluso en sí misma no entendía, le había besado. Al momento se arrepintió y sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras él le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y la inclinaba para abrir camino entre sus labios y besarla con ahínco.

¿Le había gustado? Por supuesto, le había encantado y satisfecha se había ido, sabiendo que desde ese momento en adelante, nada en Malfoy podría atraerle. Con una sonrisa algo estúpida en el rostro y la cabeza en otra cosa, Hermione había salido de la sala multipropósito — como siempre — y tan solo había dado dos pasos de ella, cuando Anthony abrió la puerta.

— Olvidas tu bolso.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de nada, antes de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso casto y verlo partir nuevamente a la sala.

_Por suerte no había nadie_, pensó Hermione y subió a su habitación.

* * *

Blaise entró sonriente a su sala común y la encontró en pleno caos. Unos niños de primero corrían asustados a esconderse en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Theodore — inclinado despreocupadamente en una esquina — miraba al frente con un brillo de fascinación en los ojos. Nadie más estaba allí y Blaise imaginaba porqué, ningun alumno en su sano juicio desearía estar en la línea de fuego, teniendo a un Draco Malfoy cabreado como un demonio. Por supuesto, él y Theodore no contaban, siquiera podían ser considerados normales.

— ¿Quién se ha salido de su rebaño? — le preguntó burlón a Theodore, mientras Draco hacía saltar por los aires una butaca — Realmente quería ese sofá, allí me tiré por primera vez a Lisa.

El muchacho rió ante su ocurrencia.

— No lo sé, estaba aquí leyendo un libro hasta que apareció un elfo, no sé que pudo decirle para que reaccionara así, desde entonces se ha dedicado a gritarle a todo mundo y destrozar nuestra _querida_ sala — de pronto soltó una carcajada baja — deberías haber oído las cosas que le dijo a Pansy, fue muy gracioso.

Entonces Blaise dejó de sonreír.

— Ve a llevar nuestros baúles a la habitación de los de primero y coge dos camas, yo hablaré con él — le dijo resignado. La furia de Draco solo estaba empezando y solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se quedara sin destruir y fuese para su habitación.

Theodore pasó lánguidamente junto al prefecto, con un hechizo de protección a su alrededor y se perdió tras la puerta de séptimo año.

— ¿Tendré que esperar hasta no tener más sala común para saber que ha ocurrido? — alzó la voz para que le oyera entre el ruido que hizo la mesa de estudio al estallar en cientos de astillas.

Draco tomó en sus manos un antiguo florero del tamaño de tres cabezas juntas y lo lanzó contra la pared.

— _Goldstein_ — fue todo lo que dijo y Blaise movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

— Ese chico no sabe lo que es bueno, ¿Verdad? — apuntó sonriendo con maldad — cuenta conmigo, Draco, hace mucho no me divierto.

* * *

Sintió su presencia en la sala y no hizo más que apretar con fuerza el libro que llevaba _leyendo_ — o más bien fijando su vista en él, porque sabía que Draco llegaría de un momento a otro y le atormentaba no saber qué sentiría entonces, ¿Acaso esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío? ¿Enfado? ¿Nada? — Esperaba que luego de haber besado a Anthony todo estuviera solucionado, porque al fin y al cabo lo de ella era un problema de hormonas ¿verdad?

— ¿Cansada de huir, Granger? — preguntó con sorna — Conozco una sala muy interesante en el séptimo piso, _nadie podría encontrarte allí_ — comentó con la voz extremadamente calma, tanto que le dio miedo.

No obstante le dedicó una mirada corta y volvió a lo suyo. ¿Cómo podía saber lo de la sala multipropósito?

— No tengo necesidad alguna de huir de ti — replicó.

Draco sonrió con malicia y algo brilló en sus ojos grises.

— Por supuesto, _tú no tienes necesidad de huir de mí._

Cogió un libro que estaba sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente, dejando a Hermione con esa última frase. ¿Por qué había remarcado que _ella_ no tenía que huir? Eso era obvio, si no contaba el hecho de que le sudaban las manos y que tenía el pulso disparado, solo por haberlo visto. ¿Pero si ella no debía huir, quién sí? Algo se le atragantó en la garganta y se puso de pie de un salto. _Anthony_, fue todo lo que pudo pensar y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, debía alcanzar a Draco, hablar con él, asegurarse de que todo era una confusión, que él sólo había dicho eso para molestarla, porque estaba cabreado con ella por evitarlo, porque era eso ¿o no?

Sin embargo sólo pudo dar un par de pasos hasta que algo la impulsó a detenerse secamente. Draco Malfoy aprisionaba a una muchacha de cabellos rubios contra la pared, mientras devoraba sus labios con verdaderas ganas. Los brazos de la desconocida le rodeaban el cuello, mientras una de sus piernas hacía lo propio en su masculina cintura. Hermione vio con toda claridad como él sujetaba los muslos de la muchacha con una mano, y con la otra le cogía pasionalmente el rostro.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la rubia y Hermione salió disparada escaleras arriba, sintiendo una incómoda opresión en el pecho y unas indescriptibles ganas de gritar.

Estaba furiosa, triste y deseosa de venganza, pero no entendía porqué. Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Malfoy y tampoco lo quería. No debería importarle en lo absoluto lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida, puesto que ella hacía lo propio. A ella le gustaba Anthony y solo debía molestarse si él besaba a otra muchacha que no fuese ella. ¿Qué demonios le importaba Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! Era un muchacho austero, arrogante, con aire de _no-se-qué_ y a ella le daba igual ¿Verdad? ¡Pues sí! Y si él podía morrearse con quien quisiera a la vista de cualquiera, entonces ella también.

_Púdrete, Malfoy._

* * *

_Y? Qué les pareció? Finalmente Hermione decidió dejar de lado todo, comportarse un poco irresponsable e intentar algo con Anthony Goldstein y por un nimio error Kreacher se enteró de todo y se lo contó a Draco. Al parecer Anthony no la pasará muy bien y tampoco lo hará Hermione, se ha puesto como un demonio al ver a Draco liándose con otra. Así que así están las cosas._

_Les agradezco a todos lo que pusieron este fic en alertas y favoritos, como también lo que me agregan del mismo modo como autor. Me encantaría que dejaran reviews así sé qué piensan del fic. Verán, esto siempre tendrá un final por el hecho de que yo necesito de él, pero me sentiría más contenta - y exprimiría mi tiempo al máximo para actualizar antes - si tan solo más personas me dijeran lo que piensan de él y si les gusta. Como siempre responderé uno por uno sus reviews y muchas gracias!_

_Con cariño, **R.C**_


	6. Tienes problemas de comprensión ¿Verdad?

**Tienes problemas de comprensión ¿Verdad?**

Con el toque de queda a tan solo minutos, Anthony se desperezó y salió de la biblioteca, entre el quidditch, sus citas con Hermione y sus obligaciones de prefecto llevaba bastante descuidado el plan de estudio para sus EXTASIS, sin embargo no era algo que le preocupase, por supuesto todo valía la pena.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca desenvainó la varita, al principio se había sentido como un imbécil, pero luego se le había vuelto costumbre. Recordaba a la perfección el día que terminó bajo el lago congelado y sabía que su mayor error había sido confiarse de que nada malo podría ocurrirle dentro del castillo. Desde ese momento en adelante llevaba a buen recaudo su varita, listo para protegerse si intentaban atacarlo.

¿Sabía quién había sido su agresor? ¡Por supuesto! Esa voz fría, demandante e irreflexiva solo podía pertenecerle a una persona, y no es que fuera muy difícil de suponer, _él_ se había encargado de dejarle un mensaje bien claro antes de obligarle mediante la maldición imperius a saltar al lago: _"Aléjate de Granger"… _y luego, nada.

Se lo había dicho a Dumbledore — le había avisado que Draco Malfoy le había atacado y no sólo eso, sino que también le había advertido de mantenerse alejado de Hermione — y le había pedido a su profesor que la protegiera puesto Malfoy estaba demente y tenía algún tipo de fijación extraña con ella. Dumbledore simplemente le había dicho que Hermione se había enfrentado a cosas peores que un simple muchacho y que de todos modos apreciaba su preocupación.

Lo peor de todo era que su _accidente_ no había sido nada más que un aviso, una pequeña muestra de lo que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerle si él volvía a acercársele, por eso él había rehuido de ella por un mes entero, prefería evitarse problemas, de veras que si.

El dilema había aparecido tiempo después, cuando al verse tan prohibido de Hermione le había deseado aún más.

Y si tenía su varita siempre lista ¿Cuál podía ser el peligro? Ése había sido el razonamiento por el cual había decidido intentarlo, si él siempre estaba armado, entonces nada malo podía ocurrirle.

Se disponía a coger el corredor con la escalera que lo conducía a su sala común cuando oyó un ruido. Se detuvo al instante y apretó con fuerza la varita, si alguien estaba allí y ese alguien era quien él creía… bueno, podría estar en problemas. Pero no, era imposible ¿verdad? Habían sido sumamente cuidadosos, aunque Hermione no dijera nada resultaba obvia su razón para verle en una sala prácticamente imposible de encontrar, ella también temía que algo así ocurriese. Respiró con fuerza y se convenció de que estaba listo para enfrentarle, puesto estaba alerta y sabía que Malfoy no se iba con vueltas, iría directo, aplicaría dolor en cuanto le viese. Tan solo debía ser más rápido que él.

Y pensando en si le convenía desarmarle o protegerse, abordó el corredor…

Pero no había nadie allí, se encontraba desierto.

_Te has vuelto en un paranoico, Anthony_ — pensó

Habiendo miles de alumnos, escaleras movedizas, cuadros parlantes, fantasmas y profesores… de todas esas opciones tenía que ser él, era irónico. Lo más seguro era que fuese Peeves, en algún corredor más arriba o abajo, haciendo alguna de las suyas. Sintiéndose algo imbécil por ver peligro donde no le había guardó su varita y siguió camino a su sala común, era cuestión de una escalera y medio corredor, no podía ocurrirle nada malo, ¿verdad?

— Yo que tú no guardaría la varita ¿Verdad, _Rapper_? — dijo una voz a su espalda. Con rapidez giró sobre sus talones y apuntó al muchacho que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lo más burlona, sin embargo un hechizo proveniente de la otra punta del pasillo le lanzó tanto a él como a su elemento contra la pared.

— Claro que no, _Blackmailer_ — coincidió el otro arrastrando las palabras con vos afilada y fría.

Anthony les observó, desde el piso, despojado de su varita, y los reconoció al instante. Quien supuestamente respondía al nombre de Rapper no era otro más que Draco Malfoy, mientras que Blackmailer era su compañero de andanzas, Blaise Zabini.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó, no tanto porque le interesara - de hecho lo tenía bastante claro - sino para hacer tiempo, quizás si los distraía lo suficiente alguien llegara y les aguara la fiesta.

Draco le miró como si le resultase extremadamente curioso y desagradable.

— ¿Tiene algún sentido explicarle, Blackmailer? — Zabini negó y comenzó a jugar con su varita — Es obvio que tienes problemas de comprensión, Goldstein, puesto no hay otro argumento que justifique tu comportamiento.

Un hechizo _escapó_ de la varita de Blaise y lo golpeó en el hombro provocándole un dolor insoportable.

— Cuando era niño, detestaba que tocaran mi pastel de cumpleaños — comentó Zabini con los ojos brillando de maldad — entonces me encargaba de lamerlo. Le untaba mi saliva de punta a punta y podía dormir tranquilo, puesto lo había marcado como mío. Verás, aquí Rapper tiene un pastel y no desea compartido. Con cuidado ha lamido cada parte de él y resulta que, aún así, tú decides coger una porción… y eso, amigo mío, está muy mal.

Estaba muerto, la había cagado, pero eso no los justificaba. Malfoy le miraba de una manera demente, con los ojos brillando y Anthony sabía que era por la anticipación, por el placer que sentiría al provocarle dolor. Zabini, bueno, él era un caso aparte que simplemente disfrutaba volviéndole loco, intimidándole.

— Goldstein, es muy peligroso saltar al lago en pleno invierno ¿lo sabes? — apuntó Draco con falsa inocencia y se acuclilló junto a él — Te lo advertí, te juré que destrozaría tu rostro si te le acercabas, pero tú decidiste no hacerme caso ¿verdad? Tú decidiste ir más allá y besarla ¿Dónde piensas que me pone eso? ¿Qué crees que debo hacer entonces? Deberías saber que la palabra límites no existe en mi diccionario. ¿Pensaste que podías hacerte de ella sin consecuencias? — se detuvo un momento, sus facciones se veían aceradas y su voz… Merlín lo ayudase, porque estaba cagado de verdad. — Ella es _mía_ y tú necesitas entenderlo de una buena vez… Blackmailer.

Zabini ensanchó su sonrisa y le arrojó la varita. Anthony se aferró a ella como quién se sostiene a la vida en su lecho de muerte, entonces Malfoy… él hizo una gesto, tan solo fue eso y el prefecto de Ravenclaw tembló. Era una sonrisa — una de las más vacías y macabras que existen — y su ojos… bueno, simplemente fue como ver sonreír a la muerte: los pómulos se le marcaron exageradamente, sus dientes — con los colmillos afilados — se mimetizaron con la blancura de su piel, mientras que sus ojos… ¡Maldición! Eran demasiado negros, tan oscuros que parecían conocer más maldad que la maldad en sí.

Tan solo fue un gesto, sí, pero Anthony deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, porque fue ese momento donde supo que perdería, que él le destrozaría como le había prometido.

— ¿Sabes por qué tienes una varita? ¿Puedes siquiera comprender por qué permito que poseas un arma? — no espero ninguna respuesta y concluyó, determinante, seguro e imperioso — Para que recuerdes, cuando te duelan partes de tu cuerpo que ni conoces, que Draco Malfoy siempre cumple sus amenazas. Y que una vez jodido, nada te salvará.

Fue demasiado fácil, tanto que casi ni lo disfrutó. Mentira, si lo hizo, pero habría sido mejor si Goldstein hubiese sido más rápido y fuerte, pero ¿Qué esperar de un blandengue más que redención absoluta? Había pedido que se detuviera muchas veces y Draco tan sólo lo hacía para preguntarle qué había aprendido de todo aquello, y el prefecto de Ravenclaw repetía una y otra vez _"No debo acercarme a ella"._

— Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Dime Goldstein, ¿Qué harás cuando Granger intente verte? — preguntó burlón.

El muchacho se removió en el piso, intentando inútilmente levantarse.

— Le diré… que no quiero verla — musitó.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y Draco negó moviendo la cabeza.

— Le concederás la cita. No la besarás, salvo que desees repetir esto — puntualizó de manera calma — Ella te dejará a ti, cuenta con ello.

Goldstein asintió y tosió de manera dolorosa.

— Aún así, ella jamás te querrá…

Draco se acuclilló junto a él y le jaló del cabello, obligándole a mirarlo.

— Díselo a mis descendientes, Goldstein.

Le propinó una patada y se marchó, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor.

* * *

Harry llevaba toda la mañana inquieto, lanzándole miradas furtivas tanto al profesor Snape como a Dumbledore. Desde la última cita con su director había actuado de manera rara, tanto que no les había contado casi nada sobre el asunto. Supuestamente Dumbledore había encontrado interesante una de las anotaciones de Harry, donde él aseguraba que de necesitar esconder algo tan importante como un horrocrux, lo habría hecho en Gringotts y que el problema mayor era averiguar en la bóveda de quién habría puesto tal objeto, puesto que Voldemort no tenía ninguna a su nombre. Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que seguramente estaría en la bóveda de Barty Crouch — aunque menos probable debido a su historia —, Lucius Malfoy o los Lastrange.

Sin embargo — tanto ella como Ron — estaban seguros de que algo más había ocurrido, algo que Harry mantenía en secreto por alguna razón desconocida.

— Como sigas así nos daremos cuenta que algo ocurre — le indicó Hermione sin despegar los ojos del periódico. No es que le interesaran las noticias, pero estaba segura que de cerrar el diario _él _la estaría mirando y ella no podría evitar reparar en sus ojos grises o en la perfección de su cabello o lo suaves que se veían sus labios.

— Calla, Hermione, no vaya a ser cosa que se de cuenta que _sabemos_ que algo ocurre — enfatizó Ron irónicamente.

Tal vez lo más coherente habría sido ser directos y preguntarle o — mejor — esperar a que él quisiera soltar prenda, pero optar por la primera le daba una baraja de evasivas que no estaban dispuestos a soportar y la segunda… bien podían esperar sentados.

— Es más cómodo cuando intentan matarse a discusiones, ¿Dónde está Lavender? — apuntó con maldad y sonrió cálidamente. Ron, sin embargo, puso una expresión de horror y miró a ambos lados.

— Si la nombras aparecerá, Harry, será mejor que aprovechemos la hora libre y salgamos de aquí, debe estar buscándome. — dijo rápidamente, aún cuidándose con la mirada.

Cogieron algunas tostadas, un poco de zumo y luego de ajustarse las capas salieron al frío invernal. Se _protegieron de curiosos_ bajo un árbol y Hermione conjuró un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para calentarles por completo.

Una vez acomodados, Harry les contó todo lo que había oído tras la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, la manera en la que Snape le había hablado y la supuesta muerte del muchacho.

— ¿No oíste ningún nombre? ¿Y quién es _ella_? — preguntó Hermione frotándose las manos.

— Más bien me gustaría saber porqué Snape parecía tan furioso.

— Pues porque el muchacho morirá ¿verdad? ¿Será por eso que Dumbledore confía en él? ¿Por _ella_? — tanteó Ron.

Entonces Hermione guardó silencio. El único muchacho que ella conociera y que tuviera la posibilidad de morir prontamente, bueno, era Harry… y su madre estaba muerta.

— Harry…

Su amigo resopló molesto.

— No irás a decirme que Dumbledore tiene buenas razones para no contarme las cosas y quitarle peso al asunto ¿Verdad, Hermione? Apostaría mi varita a que ese tema tiene que ver con Voldemort de alguna manera. No hay otra explicación para la supuesta fidelidad de Snape. A lo mejor él se enamoró de alguna muchacha y ella tuvo un hijo con él, eso debe ser, ¡entonces…

— ¡No Harry! — le cortó Hermione con rudeza, aunque cuando sus amigos la miraron ya no estuvo tan segura de hablar — A lo mejor… el profesor Snape tenía la misma edad que tus padres, tal vez… — entonces recordó que cuando su profesor era joven odiaba a los muggles e impuros y que la madre de Harry era hija de padres muggles. Además, suponer algo así llevaba directamente a concluir que Harry moriría — olvídalo.

De todos modos ya era tarde. Harry no era idiota y había atado nudos. Hermione notó la comprensión llegar a él cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Tan solo alcanzó a rozar su túnica cuando Harry salió disparado hacia el castillo.

* * *

Tenía el rostro algo amoratado, cojeaba un poco y miraba de manera huraña a medio mundo.

No es que estuviera del mejor humor pero estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que dar explicaciones y por analogía, mentir.

En clase de herbología — que lastimosamente compartía con los Slytherin — Anthony había procurado mantenerse alejado de Malfoy y todo su grupo de amigos, aunque eso no había evitado que Zabini — desde la otra punta del invernadero — le lanzara miradas divertidas y riera por lo bajo cuando estaba cerca de él.

— Ten cuidado, Anthony, esa tentácula no se ve muy amigable — le advirtió Terry Boot.

Michael Corner rió jocoso y se acercó más a sus amigos.

— Quien sí se ve muy amigable es Pansy Parkinson, aún destrozado como estás, Thony, no te ha quitado el ojo de encima.

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia el sur del aula y efectivamente Parkinson le miraba como solían hacerlo las niñas de segundo.

— Pensé que andaba colada por Malfoy — apuntó Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tal vez no le guste tanto desde que anda liándose con cualquiera por todo el castillo.

Anthony procuro no decir nada, se encogió de hombros desapasionadamente y continuó luchando con la tentácula. No le interesaba averiguar que se traía Parkinson entre manos, porque seguramente no era nada bueno. Si algo había aprendido era que cualquier cosa o persona que tuviera alguna relación con Malfoy debía mantenerla lo más lejos posible de sí mismo. En otro momento de su vida — o dos días atrás — le habría devuelto la sonrisa y más tarde se le habría acercado con alguna excusa barata para hablarle, pero eso era pasado, y el pasado… pisado.

La clase continuó sin pena ni gloria, o más bien, con más pena que gloria para él. Malfoy se encargó de pasar a su lado y _por accidente_ arrojarle la tentácula sobre él. Por suerte sus amigos estaban alerta y la habían cogido antes de que se le trepara por el cuello. Aún insultándole internamente, cogió su varita y comenzó a limpiarse esa sustancia desagradable que ahora le manchaba la túnica.

— Cuando lo desea puede ser realmente idiota — le habló alguien. Anthony alzó la vista hacia la muchacha y vio en ella una sonrisa amigable. Le tendió un paño húmedo y él lo tomó por mera cortesía, Parkinson al ver que no lo utilizaba desvió la mirada hacia el pliegue de su manga — Es un paño de limpieza de rápida acción, siempre los llevo conmigo — comentó.

Entonces Anthony reaccionó, no solo estaba actuando como un imbécil, sino que estaba pareciendo un cerdo sin modales.

— Lo siento, es que como tú eres… prefiero no meterme con las cosas de Malfoy — concluyó. Sin embargo Pansy le fulminó con la fuerza de sus ojos negros y él supo que había cometido un error.

— No soy objeto de nadie, Goldstein y Draco puede irse al infierno. Hasta luego.

Giró sobre sus talones y su cabello perfectamente liso bailó dramáticamente tras ella.

_Tan solo quería ser amable, idiota —_ se reprochó y sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras la muchacha.

— ¡Parkinson! Aguarda, lo siento — le dijo tomándola del brazo — No quise decir eso, tan sólo pensé que al ser algo así como la novia de Malfoy no estaría bien acercarme a ti.

La muchacha se soltó de su agarre y se pasó las manos por su pechera, como si quisiera remover una arruga bien molesta.

— Pues te has confundido, no soy su novia y según palabras textuales suyas yo puedo... ¿Cómo era? — meditó falsamente y Anthony supo que estaba realmente aireada — ¡Ah si! _"__chuparle la polla a quien quiera, pues la idea de follarme otra vez le da nauseas"._

El muchacho se quedó congelado y al ver el rostro apenado de Parkinson algo parecido a un sentido de protección nació en él. Draco Malfoy definitivamente era un ser repudiable, desagradable y sádico.

— Él… ¿te ha dicho eso? — preguntó anonadado.

La muchacha rehuyó de su mirada y asintió.

— Él será un idiota, pero yo le supero por permitirle tratarme así. Buena suerte con la túnica, Goldstein.

Y se marchó, con la frente en alto, moviendo las caderas femeninamente y plantada la semilla en Anthony.

_Perfecto._

* * *

Hermione selló la carta con cuidado y se la entregó a Hedwig para que la llevase al prefecto de Ravenclaw. El ave tan solo ululó y se marchó desplegando las alas en un perfecto diseño nevado.

Hacía exactamente una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Anthony y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de él. Ni le había visto en clases, mucho menos en las comidas. Algo de todo aquello le sonaba raro y comenzaba a impacientarse, primeramente porque le preocupaba el estado de salud de su _amigo con derechos_, no verle significaba que estaba enfermo o que le había ocurrido algo malo, y también porque cada vez eran más frecuentes los encontronazos con Malfoy y su muchacha de turno. Le molestaba allá dentro — en medio de las entrañas — verle tan ardiente y pasional con cualquiera por ahí, era un desvergonzado e hipócrita. A medida que el tiempo pasaba era mayor la sed de retorcerle el pescuezo que le daban.

Hedwig golpeó el cristal de su ventana y le entregó una escueta respuesta: _"De acuerdo"_.

Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho se miró una vez más en el espejo. Su cabello permanecía enmarañado, pero si no fuera así, entonces no sería Hermione Granger.

Sólo le tomó cinco minutos llegar a la sala multipropósito y unos diez segundos notar que él aún no estaba allí. No quería dárselas de paranoica, pero Anthony era puntual, siempre llegaba antes que ella. En otra situación no le habría resultado chocante, pero tenía varias razones para creer que algo no andaba bien. Primero pasaba una semana sin verle y él parecía no notarlo, luego le respondía escuetamente a su invitación de pasar la tarde con ella y finalmente llegaba tarde.

De todos modos, la confirmación a sus sospechas no se hizo rogar, cuando el muchacho atravesó la puerta ella le vio… a él y sus cardenales.

— ¡Anthony! ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? — le preguntó alarmada e intentó besarle en los labios a modo de saludo. Sin embargo él la cogió de los brazos y la alejó con amabilidad.

— No ha sido nada, Hermione, sólo fue una caída durante el entrenamiento, uno de los bateadores desvió una bludger que iba a darle de lleno en la cabeza al buscado y no se dio cuenta que me encontraba en medio del camino. No la pude esquivar y ella me tiró de la escoba — explicó de tirón, pero no la besó y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

Llevaba demasiados años de mentiras y otros tantos meses con el más irreflexivo mentiroso de todos.

— Dime la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Anthony le dio la espalda y eso tan solo le dio más desconfianza ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que él no quisiera contarle?

— Ya, ha sido como te he dicho — zanjó fríamente — Me alegra verte bien, pero debo irme, tengo mucho que estudiar, la profesora McGonagall nos ha tapado de trabajos. Lo siento, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Se acercó a ella, le depositó un casto beso en la frente y se marchó.

Definitivamente algo iba mal, ¿Pero qué? No podía ser que estuviera enojado, la última vez le había besado y habían quedado en que arreglarían para verse más seguido y en lugares más públicos. Hermione le había estado dando vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, pensaba que lo mejor sería quedar con él para la salida a Hogsmeade por San Valentín que tendría lugar en poco tiempo.

No, eso no podía ser. Tenía que haber algo más, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que Anthony no quisiera verle?

_Maldición._

* * *

La sangre le quemaba en las venas, no recordaba haberse encontrado tan enfada alguna vez en su vida. Tal vez cuando Ron había besado a Lavender frente a ella, pero tampoco. Esto era un mundo completamente diferente, lo único que deseaba era partirle algo en la cabeza a ese maldito arrogante maniático.

Entró a la biblioteca hecha una furia y lo encontró recostado cuan largo era en el sofá. Leía un libro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con esa aristocracia propia en él, aparentemente sin notar su presencia. Por un momento — cuando el alzó la vista lentamente, como solía hacerle, y la fijó en ella vehementemente — perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y la furia desapareció por completo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Granger? Cuando tu cabello cobra vida te da una apariencia de lo más salvaje — comentó burlón.

Y la ira volvió tan solo con oírle.

— ¡Salvaje tú! ¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy? — le chilló, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa y con la calma impregnada en cada uno de sus actos, enderezó su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

— He hecho muchas cosas y da la casualidad que ninguna es asunto tuyo — apuntó demandante, con su voz fría y arrastrada.

Hermione se acercó a él y le señaló con un dedo.

— ¡Pues es asunto mío en el momento que decides darle una paliza a Anthony!

Fue un segundo, tan sólo eso le tomó ver el brillo de la intención en los ojos de Malfoy y ser cogida por él, cayendo bruscamente sobre sus piernas. Le aprisionó las muñecas y acercó su rostro lentamente, respirando con pesadez, dominante e imperioso.

— Dime, Granger ¿Él te ha dicho que fui yo quien le golpeó? — demandó y ella obedientemente contestó, no estaba en posición de negarse a nada, incluso a lo más tonto, puesto lo tenía demasiado cerca como para poder contener su pulso acelerado y el torrente de pensamientos incoherentes.

— No… por supuesto que no…, él me ha dicho que fue un accidente durante el entrenamiento — explicó con debilidad.

El rubio acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oído y lo rozó suavemente al hablar. Inmediatamente las manos comenzaron a sudarle. No quería comportarse de ese modo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Todo en él le incitaba a dejarse hacer, su calor le invitaba a tocar su piel, la voz grave simplemente desconectaba la razón de sus acciones y su aroma… ¡Maldita sea! Su aroma lo era todo y ella solo quería acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, tomar de él y satisfacer la necesidad de probar el veneno de sus labios, ese veneno que sus ojos grises prometían como adictivo.

— Entonces no veo razón alguna para sospechar de mí. — uno de sus dedos vagó por la piel de su cuello y se detuvo justo en el punto donde la piel de hundía, debajo de la nuez — Ese collar simplemente te iría espléndido.

Tal vez fue su raciocinio alarmándole del peligro, o un instante de pura claridad, pero Hermione se zafó de la cárcel de sus brazos y — sintiéndose aún un manojo de nervios — caminó lejos de él.

— Tan solo mantente lejos de Anthony.

No esperó a que él le contestara y se marchó. No quería oírle hablar porque probablemente ya no tendría fuerzas para resistirse.

_Ella le había deseado_, y ya no tenía excusas válidas para justificarse por ello.

* * *

— ¿Debo recordarle que maldecir a sus compañeros está totalmente prohibido? — preguntó retóricamente su director.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada por aproximadamente un segundo y luego se vio obligado a desviarla. Ése hombre tenía la fuerza de la magia misma detrás de sus gafas con forma de media luna, como si ningún estudio de Oclumancia fuese suficiente para evitar su intrusión.

— Se lo tenía merecido — apuntó despreocupadamente y se encogió de hombros.

Dumbledore le miró con mayor intensidad — si es que se pudiera tal efecto — y habló con calma, pero determinante.

— Aunque admire su capacidad de amar, eso no justifica que pueda ir por la vida maldiciendo a cualquier hombre que pose los mismos intereses que usted tiene en la señorita…

— No la nombre. — le cortó inmediatamente. Suficiente tenía con oírla en su cabeza constantemente, distrayéndolo, molestándolo a toda hora.

— Eso no hará que el sentimiento deje de existir.

Draco cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco. No, definitivamente eso no lograría terminar con el enfermo en el que se había convertido por ella, pero lo haría más llevadero.

— Tampoco me ha llamado para hablar de mis problemas, supongo que necesitará algo de mí — concluyó de manera fría.

Dumbledore no cambió su expresión y la frialdad del muchacho simplemente pasó desapercibida para él.

— Efectivamente, no puede maldecir a sus compañeros, por lo tanto tendré que pedirle que se comporte. No toleraré abusos de ese modo.

El muchacho se puso de pie con toda la aristocracia Malfoy y le miró de ese modo tan soberbio suyo.

— Haré lo que pueda para evitarlo.

Dumbledore le sonrió cordialmente.

— Sé que lo hará. Es posible que en adelante necesite de usted, señor Malfoy, le mantendré informado.

Draco asintió secamente y salió del despacho del director insultando cada uno de los defectos de Hermione y por consecuente, virtudes, que lo llevaron a esa perdición total.

_Me he convertido en un maldito elfo doméstico._

* * *

La primera vez que le había visto había sido el día siguiente a su corta cita en la sala multipropósito, ella llevaba una pila de libros en brazos y se dirigía a su clase de runas antiguas. Al pie de una escalera, Anthony hablaba con Pansy Parkinson amigablemente, de espaldas a Hermione y con un pie en el peldaño superior donde la muchacha se encontraba parada. Justo al pasar junto a ellos, Hermione los escuchó reír alegremente de algún comentario proveniente del prefecto de Ravenclaw. En un principio pensó que él podría simplemente llevarse bien con la prefecta de Slytherin, después de todo estaban obligados a cumplir funciones juntos alguna vez. No le dio mayor importancia y tampoco se detuvo a saludarle, llegaría tarde a clase de hacerlo.

La segunda vez fue dos días después, camino a la enfermería; Ron se encontraba enfermo y por esa razón Lavender invertía todas sus lágrimas en llorar por él, como si un simple resfriado pudiera quitarle la vida a su amado. Harry le acompañaba e iban intercambiando ideas sobre lo que harían si Lavender se encontraba allí, ninguno de los dos deseaba soportar un minuto de frases cursis y batalla lingüística entre la pareja. Giraron en un recodo y fue entonces cuando los vio, Anthony estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Pansy le decía algo al oído. Hermione no supo qué pasó exactamente, pero fue en ese momento cuando entendió que algo iba mal _con ella_. El muchacho la divisó entre los alumnos que pasaban por ese mismo corredor y su expresión mudó a una de horror. Hermione alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta y continuó su camino sin volverse una vez.

Ese mismo día decidió que hablaría con él.

Sin embargo no le envió ninguna carta, había una _pequeña e insignificante_ cuestión que le hacía ruido: ella _debería_ estar enfadada o por lo menos celosa, era una cuestión de orgullo femenino, puesto era obvio que él estaba flirteando con Pansy Parkinson. Pero no le ocurría, ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente no le interesaba. ¿Le molestaba? Si, le molestaba, pero no por las cuestiones acertadas, sería sincera consigo misma, le molestaba que él le hiciera perder el tiempo y no le dijera que no quería verle más, eso sería mucho más fácil y le ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza pensando en lo que ocurre entre ellos.

Por supuesto, volvió a encontrarle. Esta vez más comprometido que las anteriores; había visto a Draco Malfoy frotándose de una manera bastante explícita con una morocha de su misma casa a altas horas de la noche y por lo tanto — con el corazón acelerado, un nudo en la garganta y ganas de destrozarle el rostro a alguien — había huido de despavoridamente de la escena, tan solo para encontrar a Pansy hablando con Anthony de manera sensual y a él — _muy_ sonriente — jugando con su perfecto cabello negro.

Por suerte él no la había visto, eso ya sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Al día siguiente le envió una nota para verle con urgencia antes de clase y él no había podido negarse.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Anthony! No se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida... ¡Me das asco! — le chilló ni bien le vio y luego le lanzó la misma bandada de aves furiosas que le había arrojado a Ron el año anterior.

Y con la frente en alto, se marchó, dejando al muchacho dentro de la sala.

()()()()()()()()()

Entró en la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin y se sentó en un sofá, mirando las brazas y con los pensamientos muy lejos de allí. A decir verdad, no tenía una idea clara de qué hacía frente a la chimenea, probablemente se debía a que prefería encontrarse sola, en una de las tantas salas desconocidas del castillo, a quedarse en su sala común viendo el espectáculo de parejas enamoradas que debían estar dando sus amigos… y Lavender.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, existían grandes probabilidades de que Draco se apareciera por allí y tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verle. La semana pasada había tenido _demasiadas_ ganas de probar si sus labios sabían tan masculinos y refinados como su arome le indicaba y eso, con un demonio, era algo que le atormentaba. Simplemente se había quedado sin excusas, quería besar a Draco Malfoy por el simple hecho de hacerlo; no eran sus hormonas, mucho menos la necesidad de sentirse atractiva, solo era atracción _fatal_ por la persona equivocada.

Y eso la llevaba de nuevo a preguntarse qué hacía allí, de entre todos los lugares del castillo, sabiendo que él podría llegar en cualquier momento a poner sus instintos a prueba.

Así estaba, cuando él apareció.

* * *

Entró en la biblioteca con un libro pesado en mano y se encontró con ella. Hermione le miraba desde la chimenea con los ojos abiertos, los labios abiertos formando una "O" y las mejillas sonrosadas, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo incorrecto — y Draco estaba seguro que sí.

Fingiendo indiferencia total, alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

— ¿Pensando en mí, Granger? — preguntó con su voz fría y arrastrando las palabras, el rostro de Hermione se coloreó aún más dando por sentado que sí pensaba en él. Ella le dio la espalda y miró las llamas provenientes de la chimenea, sin embargo eso no evitó que él notara como se mordía el labio inferior, probablemente insultándose por dentro.

— En realidad no, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo… — le dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Si le prestabas atención — y lamentablemente él lo hacía a menudo — era evidente que tenía algo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó, o más bien demandó. Si ese imbécil le había hecho algo… mejor ni pensarlo, Dumbledore no lo pasaría por alto y ella, bueno, jamás lo aprobaría.

Hermione le miró con los ojos opacados por algún pensamiento y devolvió la mirada al fuego.

— Tú lo sabías, lo mío con Anthony — le dijo y él procuró esconder cualquier emoción.

— Aún no puedo creer que estés con el imbécil de Goldstein — se burló y ella rió quedamente sin alegría alguna.

— Es un imbécil, cierto, pero no estamos más juntos — indicó y le miró a los ojos como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas en los suyos. — ¿Debería sentirme mal por ello?

No esperaba que fuese _tan_ sincera, mucho menos esa pregunta. En realidad _tendría_ que sufrir al menos un poco por no estar más con Goldstein en el caso de que le hubiera llegado a querer. Tampoco es que le estuviera preguntando a la mejor persona del mundo, Draco sabía que él era el menos indicado para hablar de ese tema, durante toda su vida se había liado con quién le venía en gana — menos con ella, nunca con ella — y la había desechado en menos de diez días, sintiendo libertad, hambre de un nuevo cuerpo, excitación por el próximo desafío. Nunca dolor, mucho menos mal estar — salvo cuando la persona se ponía en difícil, como Pansy.

La miró leyendo frustración y resignación, como si ya no tuviera ganas de luchar contra lo que sea que estuviera resistiéndose.

— No lo sé, no suele ocurrirme — le contestó secamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hermione se sonrojó por alguna razón y apartó su mirada de él, devolviéndola a las llamas.

— Eso es porque a ti no suelen importarte tus conquistas — le reprochó y su voz sonó contenida, como si no hubiera querido decirlo en alto.

¡Por supuesto que no le importaban! Y ella no tenía ningún derecho a echárselo en cara puesto que era la única culpable de su comportamiento. De hecho, él debería estar furioso y hacer de su vida un infierno por tenerle tan demente y asquerosamente perdido. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, había hecho de su vida un infierno por más de cuatro años.

No supo en qué momento su mente envió la señal que lo haría decir aquella frase de alto contenido sentimental y tan repudiable para él, pero supo que ella entendió que lo suyo tan solo había sido un momento de debilidad, de estúpido descuido de sus acciones.

— Será porque ninguna de _ellas_ es la mujer que quiero para mi vida.

Se maldijo interiormente, sólo ella podía lograr que hablara de cosas que ni con él mismo lo hacía. Tendría que tener más cuidado en adelantes, no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda, mucho menos en convertirse en un maricón.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No eres _tan _cerdo, de todos modos deberías ser más caballero con ellas, Malfoy. — le dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Le sonrió enigmáticamente y se acercó lo suficiente como para hablarle al oído, con una mano sujetándole la nuca y reteniéndola junto a sus labios. La respiración de Hermione se volvió irregular y se removió nerviosa bajo su tacto.

— Ponme a prueba, _Hermione_, y verás lo caballeroso que puedo ser. — le dijo lentamente, arrastrando más de lo habitual cada palabra y acariciándole la piel con los dedos. Tan sólo un poco más y estaría lista para recibirle.

Sonrió ante la idea y sus labios le rozaron la piel de su mejilla.

Ella simplemente tembló.

()()()()()()()()()

Su voz, maldita sea, había sonado tan grave y masculina, determinante y soberbia. Una combinación perfecta y deliciosa. Le invitaba a probarle, a perderse en sus modales aristocráticos, a saborear el elixir de sus labios y ella sólo podía pensar en qué era lo que él tenía para ponerla en ese estado de total debilidad. Anthony jamás le había hecho sentir una milésima parte de lo que él le hacía pasar y eso que le había besado, básicamente había pasado toda una tarde perdida entre sus labios y lo había disfrutado, pero no tenía comparación. Malfoy era un mundo totalmente aparte, donde lo único que Hermione podía conjeturar era qué él debía estar hecho de amortentia, con la combinación de todo lo que una mujer puede desear. Seguridad, masculinidad, fuerza y determinación. No había nada en él de duda y eso tan solo lo hacía más atractivo.

De un momento a otro lo sintió moverse, _sus labios_, suavemente fríos e imperiosos, sofisticados y soberbios, le acariciaron la mejilla y continuaron con su camino, deteniéndose tan solo a centímetros de los suyos propios. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y debilitando su resistencia. Lo sentía seguro y arrogante, dominando la situación, dominándole por completo. Sonrió contra su piel y su viajó al sur de su cuerpo, acariciando deliciosamente cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, quemándole con su tacto.

Todo lo que podía oler era su aroma masculino y mentolado, colándose en ella y probablemente — aunque ella estaba segura de que así sería — impregnándose en sus ropas y cabello. Las manos le sudaban y algo más abajo comenzaba a arderle. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera le había besado aún y ya estaba que se deshacía en sus brazos!

Draco posó sus labios sobre la comisura de la boca de Hermione y succionó suavemente esa zona tan sensible, haciéndole suspirar vergonzosamente. Él sonrió nuevamente y volvió a hacerse de ella con parsimonia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para volverle loca, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándole los brazos, la nuca, el cuello y finalmente las mejillas. Era definitivo, ya no tenía ninguna resistencia y el pasado. ¿Qué pasado? En ese momento bien podía irse al infierno. Lo único que deseaba por completo era que él le entregara el placer absoluto de su boca en la de ella, que se hiciera de sus labios como si no existiera un mañana y le quitara la razón.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro él se apartó de ella, con una sonrisa de lo más burlona y mofándose de la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Hermione.

— Piénsalo — le dijo con su voz grave, arrastrando las palabras y se puso de pie, para luego perderse por donde había entrado.

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció? Se lo tenía _tan_ merecido Anthony?

En los últimos capítulos no han habido tantos momentos dramiones, pero creo que era necesario para que ocurriera todo lo que pasó en éste. He disfrutado horrores escribiéndolo y me he reído como idiota mientras lo hacía, creo que en algún momento pensé que era Hermione y que realmente pasaba lo que escribía - hacía bastante no me ocurría eso, fue muy gracioso.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews, ha sido el capítulo más exitoso hasta el momento y todos sus mensajes han contribuido a que pueda escribir con mayor intensidad ésta vez. Debo agradecer a las muchas personas que lo ponen en alertas y favoritos y también a las que me agregan como preferido entre sus autores.

Intentaré publicar como hasta entonces el próxima capítulo, pero deben saber que tengo un examen - él último antes de dar el final de la materia química - y bueno, perdida entre reacciones redox puedo demorarme un poco más, aunque intentaré que no ocurra.

Ahora si, dejo las respuestas a los reviews de dos lectoras que no he podido contestarle por mensaje como suelo hacerlo.

UnaQueLee: No he podido responderte el comentario anterior — porque lo tienes deshabilitado — y ya había subido la historia, razón por la cual te contesto ahorita xD. Me hace mucha ilusión que el fic te guste tanto y no quieras que se acabe ;) Será un long fic, pero no un looooong fic, si se entiende — jajajaja — no creo que pueda sostener una historia de 30 capítulos teniendo otras en mente — otros Dramiones y un Sirius/Hermione que me tiene como loca xD — pero haremos que valga la pena sus, ¿24 capítulos? Jajaja. En fin, me he reído bastante cuando recibí tu segundo review del capítulo anterior, estaba trabajando, me sonó el celular y cuando lo leí no pude evitar reírme en la cara de un cliente, fue muy vergonzoso, pero da igual, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia! Como sea, espero disfrutes de éste capítulo, hasta el momento es el que más me gusta.

María Pedevilla: Gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review! Que lindo que adores el fic, yo te adoro a ti por ello xD. Espero sea de tu agrado éste capítulo también :3

Estaré pendiente de sus reviews, muero por saber que les resultó el nuevo giro que ha dado y sepan que se aproxima San Valentín, ains :3!

Con cariño, R.C.


	7. Perdiendo el control

Para aquellos que dejen mensajes desde invitados, me gustaría mucho que me dejen sus e-mails (con espacios en medio así el sitio no lo borra) para contestarles, sobre todo porque amé cada uno de sus reviews, no puedo quedarme con ninguno, por seguro me he sentido inmensamente halagada con quien mencionó que podría ser tan bueno como L&T - aunque yo no lo crea xD - con quien me ha dicho que actualice pronto o morirá y con quien me ha dicho que me felicita por el fic, son todos los reviews asombrosos y todos se merecen una respuesta de mi parte!

Luego, como le he dicho a casi todos al momento de responder los reviews, pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero como les había dicho al final del capítulo anterior, tenía un examen muy importante y debía dedicarme a él al cien por ciento. Tampoco ayudó que no tuviera nada escrito aún, lo cual hizo que tardara más en desarrollar la historia. Como sea, aquí estoy, con nuevo capítulo y bastante desocupada al haber finalizado el primer cuatrimestre!

¡Nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

**7. Perdiendo el control.**

— No puedes simplemente dejar de asistir a su clase, Harry. No puedo decir que sepa lo que sientes en estos momentos, porque nunca me ha tocado pasar por algo así, solo digo que no puedes huirle por siempre. Dumbledore te ha dejado en claro que el profesor Snape cuida su secreto a muerte, no parece alguien que quiera sentarse a tu lado a echar lágrimas por los seres queridos y perdidos. Seguirá tratándote como escoria.

— No es eso, Hermione, no puedo verle a la cara ¿de acuerdo? Desde que le conozco no he hecho más que odiarle y echarle todas las culpas de los sucesos más terroríficos que nos han rodeado. No digo que sea la mejor persona del mundo, a fin de cuentas hace poco y nada para disimular el odio irracional que siente por mí y el desprecio que les tiene a Ron y a ti. En un irrespetuoso y un juez de lo más parcial, pero eso solo es lo que me ha demostrado, lo único que me ha dejado ver de él. La realidad es otra cosa, es exactamente lo opuesto. Ha estado arriesgando su vida por mi madre antes de que muriera y lo ha estado haciendo luego por mí.

Ron se removió en el sofá y carraspeó.

— No puedes culparte por detestarle. Tampoco puedes huir de él. Lo que has hecho, dicho y pensado, eso ya no tiene solución. Pero sí puedes cambiar tu actitud con él de ahora en más. No te aconsejo que le entregues un presente ni que le digas cuanto le aprecias, pero si puedes dejar de mirarle mal y culparle por todo lo que hace que te desagrada, puesto lo que hace a favor es mucho más.

— Harry, siempre que se marcha a misiones no hace más que ir con Voldemort y arriesgar su pellejo pasándole información errónea. Él provee a la orden del fénix de todo lo que sabemos, sólo él puede decirnos quién se infiltra en el ministerio, dónde atacarán los mortífagos, qué es lo que trama Voldemort. Y todo lo hace manteniendo lo que siente por tu madre al margen, enterrándola en el fondo de su mente. Si por un momento él se descuidase su señor podría meterse en su mente y saberlo todo. Entonces él moriría. No sé qué pensarás de eso, pero yo… simplemente es mucho más de lo que puedo entender, hace que le quiera aunque me trate como basura.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y escondió su vergüenza y dolor en ellas.

— Le he odiado tanto — se mortificó.

Lo había odiado de una manera desmedida, hasta le había echado la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, ¡Cuán equivocado había estado! Cuando Snape se había convertido en mortífago probablemente lo había hecho para sentirse parte de algo, para encontrar refugio por una familia desecha y un padre golpeador que jamás le quiso. Harry entendió que Severus no fue plenamente conciente de lo que hizo hasta que Voldemort le negó la vida de Lily. Dos días atrás, Dumbledore le había contado que cuando su profesor se enteró de los planes de Voldemort, éste le había pedido clemencia para su madre y que su señor había reído, alegando que había mujeres más aceptables para él. Entonces Snape había recurrido a Dumbledore, rogándole por la vida de Lily Evans y de ser necesario, del resto de su familia. Desde ese momento en adelante había actuado como doble espía y pedido toda esperanza cuando sus padres murieron.

— Fue un golpe duro para él, Harry. Imagínate el odio que sintió por tu padre en ese momento, no tenía a quién culpar y de sólo pensar que si él no hubiera pasado la información tu madre jamás hubiera muerto, decidió odiar con todas sus fuerzas a tu padre, culpándole de no protegerla como él lo habría hecho. Si por Severus hubiese sido, habría escondido a tu madre bajo tierra con tal de evitarle la muerte. Fueron tiempos duros, temí que se descarriara, pero entonces tú sobreviviste y no sólo eso, tenías los mismos ojos de tu madre. Costó pero finalmente lo entendió, ella vive en ti, Harry, y entregó su vida para que tú tuvieras otra a cambio. De alguna manera, ahora eres tú la única razón por la que él está aquí. No puedo decir que le agrades, mucho menos que te aprecie, pero eres y siempre serás, lo más importante para Lily Evans. Y eso, pues, es suficiente para Severus. — Le había dicho Dumbledore, luego de que le exigiera respuestas a los gritos y le destrozara en gran parte su despacho — Quizás ésta vez no deba terminar del mismo modo.

No había entendido eso y cuando le pidió una explicación, el anciano director simplemente expresó: _"preocupaciones de un alma vieja"_

Severus Snape le había dado mucho, y Harry… ¿Qué había hecho por él?

* * *

Hermione le miró nuevamente. Draco sonreía con maldad, mientras observaba con una ceja alzada a un grupo de muchachos — hijos de muggles — sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto y seguía sin entender qué demonios había cambiado desde principio de año hasta ese momento para que ella asegurara que Draco Malfoy era el muchacho más apuesto que jamás hubiese conocido. Tal era su estado que — aunque prácticamente se clavaba el tenedor en los ojos — no podía desviar la mirada de él por más de diez segundos.

Y no sólo eso, aún le ardía el rostro y por sobre todas las cosas, la comisura de su boca. Unas horas atrás él se había encargado de robarle el aliento realizando un camino tortuoso por su rostro hasta casi besarle, dejándole incapaz de pensar en algo más que en su descarada propuesta. Sin embargo eso no representaría gran problema para Hermione Granger si hubiese ocurrido aproximadamente cinco meses atrás; probablemente le habría lanzado calabazas y a otra cosa, pero no, le había ocurrido a ésta versión de ella, a esa que se volvía un manojo de nervios y le sudaban las manos cuando él estaba cerca.

Le miró otra vez y la culpabilidad no la dejó respirar. Nada de eso habría ocurrido si ella no se hubiese traicionado a sí misma y a todo por lo que luchaba fervientemente como lo hizo. Malfoy había llegado tan lejos porque ella se lo había permitido, le había dado la gracia de su amistad, como también se había dado el lujo de mirarle dos veces y no contenta con ello, había ido por más — porque luego de tantas horas de contemplación no podía negar el hecho de que ella había ido por cuenta propia a la biblioteca donde sabía el pasaba largas horas.

Si, había ido para verle, para saber si aún le ocurrían cosas con él, si las manos le sudaban, el pulso se le aceleraba y él le dominaba. Quería saber si le ocurrían esas cosas, para entonce entender porqué no le importaba en lo más mínimo Anthony Goldstein, para asegurarse que su orgullo de mujer estaba intacto y que tan sólo la molestia de perder su tiempo con él era lo que le había fastidiado; dejar de mentirse y entender, de una vez por todas, que Draco Malfoy le había cagado, convirtiéndose en el único capaz de entregarle sensaciones tan profundas, complejas y fascinantes.

Pero ella debía ser más fuerte, negarse al paraíso que él le ofrecía, porque sabía que lo terminaría pagando caro. ¿Qué futuro feliz podría tener su pequeño juego, si él odiaba a todos los hijos de muggles?

Draco Malfoy no había cambiado, tan sólo le trataba diferente.

* * *

Las pancartas anunciaban un baile por San Valentín, con el fin de unificar las casas y levantar un poco lo ánimos, por lo que todas las alumnas mayores a quince años habían chillado enamoradas y felices, mientras que los muchachos, bueno, ellos tan sólo se habían resignado a otros momentos incómodos, ya que la asistencia era básicamente _obligatoria._

El baile tendría lugar el siguiente sábado en el gran comedor, exactamente a las nueve de la noche, dándoles la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade entre el medio día y hasta media tarde.

Con tan poco tiempo y algo desesperados por no concurrir al baile solos, los alumnos de quinto año en adelante corrían de un lado al otro por los pasillos, consiguiendo pareja a cualquier costo.

Blaise Zabini no era la excepción.

Aunque no corría, él no deseaba ir sólo. Con una sonrisa vanidosa y algo intimidatoria, se acercó a una muchacha que llevaba su largo y lacio cabello castaño suelto. Como no podía ser de otra manera, ella iba rodeada por un séquito de amigas, quienes al verle llegar se detuvieron, sonriéndole tontamente. De un momento a otro, una de las amigas empezó a dejar caer pesadamente sus pestañas y a lanzarle miradas que pretendían ser casualmente sensuales, otra contorsionó el cuerpo para que se viera su figura femenina, mientras una tercera adoptó una expresión madura al tiempo que mordía deliberadamente su pluma. Pero ella no, le miró sorprendida y luego sin interés aparente. Y eso tan sólo le fascinó.

— Astoria — le saludó cordialmente.

Las muchachas resoplaron molestas y Blaise acentuó su sonrisa ganadora.

— ¿Qué quieres, Zabini? — le contestó de mala manera. Tal vez Daphne le había prevenido de él, era sabido que las Greengrass no iban con la política de la pureza de sangre, aunque tenían una de las líneas más puras del mundo.

Él hizo algo parecido a una elegante reverencia y le tomó la mano.

— ¿Tendré el honor de asistir al baile de San Valentín contigo? — preguntó con voz demoledoramente ronca.

Astoria lo pensó por un momento y luego le dedicó una mirada a sus amigas, claramente pidiéndole que la dejaran sola. Las muchachas se marcharon, no sin antes mirar a Blaise con verdadera intención.

— No lo creo — declaró decididamente. Bueno, sin duda alguna la escurridiza Daphne había hablado con ella.

Astoria desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando no pudo sostener más la intensidad de la del muchacho. No es que no le gustase Blaise, por el contrario lo encontraba atractivo y desde que tenía recuerdos de él se había sentido atraída por esa aura misteriosa y poderosa que les rodeaba tanto a él, como a sus dos compañeros de andanzas, Nott y Malfoy. Simplemente había algo en esos tres que auguraba una mezcla de placer, poder, peligro y prohibido que lo volvía todo aún más irresistibles, porque ¿a qué muchacha no le atraían las cuatro _pe_?

El problema residía básicamente en el hecho de que su maldad y peligro habían llego a límites con los que Astoria no se sentía cómoda. Los mortífagos no le agradaban porque obtenían placer en lo sádico, en el dolor ajeno. En asesinar y ella no estaba bien con eso. Una cosa era enamorarse del chico malo del castillo que luego le ama como a nadie y le cuida y rinde culto, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo con un muchacho que cuando terminara el ensayo de vida dentro del instituto, saliese a matar ¿Qué buen futuro podía depararle eso?

Daphne le había advertido, le había dicho que saliera con quien ella quisiera y fuese amiga de quien le gustase, pero que mantuviera a Nott, Blaise, Malfoy y Parkinson fuera de su vista.

— De acuerdo, _Greenie_, ¿qué tanto tiene que ver tu hermana y qué tanto tienes que ver tú? — le preguntó con tono demandante, ya no tan desenfadado.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, no le agradaba ese tono. No era objeto ni pertenencia de nadie y él jamás le ordenaría nada. Haría cuanto quisiera y del modo que se le antojara.

— Hasta luego, _Blackmailer._ — le soltó molesta y se marchó de allí.

Blaise tuvo un primer impulso de tomarla del brazo y zarandearla hasta obtener una respuesta, pero cuando le vio los ojos verdes refulgiendo con fiera decisión supo que ella estaba lista para actuar, esperando algo así de parte de él. En cualquier otro caso le habría valido una mierda y la habría cogido de todos modos, pero no con ella. Astoria tenía una inocencia y fuerza que él quería poseer dignamente.

Y la quería solo para él.

* * *

— No quiero ir contigo — zanjó la muchacha y se cruzó de brazos — No me gustas, a decir verdad suelo detestarte.

El muchacho sonrió, si no estuviese colado hasta los huesos por Hermione Granger, entonces probablemente lo haría por ella, esas agallas y firme determinación de contradecirle le resultaban odiosas y atrayentes a la vez.

— Verás que no me interesa. Irás conmigo.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron con fría determinación en él.

— No lo haré. Sé lo que eres y tienes mi maldito silencio porque no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo? Pero no pienso gastar un segundo de mi tiempo en ti. A demás me meterías en aprietos ¿Sabías que Pansy lleva hostigándome desde que terminaron lo que sea que tenían? He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha amenazado.

Draco asintió mientras acariciaba el mango de su varita. Estaba increíblemente atraído y cabreado, pero aquella pequeña insolente parecía no entender que nadie le decía que no a Draco Malfoy. Ella le miró sabiendo que tendría que sacar su varita, pero entendiendo que no tenía escapatoria cuando le vio sonreír de ese modo tan maligno que solo podía augurar terror.

— Pues si sabes lo que es bueno, _querida Daphne_, te pondrás tu mejor túnica de gala, te bañaras en perfume y serás la envidia de este maldito castillo. ¿Lo has entendido?

La muchacha desenvainó su varita y le apuntó sin que le temblara el pulso.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás si me niego?

Draco soltó una carcajada, a veces Daphne podía resultar ridículamente ingenua.

— Iré por Astoria, por supuesto — sentenció con su voz fría.

El rostro de Daphne palideció por completo y ella sólo sintió terror. Había dedicado todo el verano previniendo a su hermana menor de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini porque sabía lo que ellos eran; desafortunadamente había oído una conversación cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, donde el primero aseguraba que el señor tenebroso les convertiría durante las vacaciones. Y Daphne — le pasase a quien le pesase — detestaba firmemente a los mortífagos y a quien se hacía llamar su amo. Repudiaba la matanza contra muggles e impuros a tal nivel que se lo había hecho saber a sus padres, corriendo el riesgo de ser desheredada. No por nada el sombrero había dudado en enviarla a Gryffindor.

Pero todo su odio tenía un límite y si Daphne tenía alguna debilidad, pues esa era Astoria. Simplemente daría la vida por ella y aún más.

— No descansaré hasta ver tu cuerpo muerto, Malfoy, tómalo como una promesa, ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió divertido.

— Lo tomaré como un sí.

Daphne se dejó caer en un sofá y cerró los ojos.

— No lo entiendo, teniendo docenas de chicas estúpidas en ese castillo que morirían por ir contigo, prefieres correr el riesgo de amenazarme sabiendo que puedo ir en este momento a hablar con Dumbledore y decirle en lo que te has convertido. O tu sadismo ha llegado a niveles desconocidos o tienes algo realmente gordo que ocultar — exclamó la muchacha y suspiró largamente.

— Sin duda alguna mi sadismo ha llegado lejos, pero no es por eso. Tú no me estorbarás, no necesito una lapa con túnica, sino una pareja que no se moleste si desaparezco. Y tú, querida, eres la indicada.

Daphne se puso de pie y acomodó su sedoso cabello a un lado.

— Guarda tu ironía para quien quiera oírla, Malfoy. A mi me da igual.

Y con la elegancia y fina dignidad presente en todo Slytherin, clavó sus ojos azules en él, perdiéndose detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

Golpeó dos veces la puerta y una voz desde dentro le indicó que pasara.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar allí, como de tener una cena romántica con Pansy y pedirle matrimonio, pero no era una cuestión de _querer_, sino de _deber._

Con andares aristocráticos y silenciosos llegó hasta el escritorio, donde su director le aguardaba sentado y sin esperar ninguna invitación tomó asiento.

— Me ha llamado — afirmó, preguntándose qué querría ahora.

Dumbledore le miraba serio, sin atisbo alguno de alegría o calma. Mucho menos de diversión. Su rostro era simple determinación.

— Me temo que tendré que pedirle un gran favor.

Él no hizo más que asentir, aunque le habría gustado lanzarle algún comentario mordaz: _"¿De veras? ¡Realmente me ha sorprendido!"_

— Tendrás que contactarte con Voldemort y pasarle cierta información.

Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

— La verdadera finalidad será que averigües entre los mortífagos dónde será el ataque de la próxima semana. Te recomiendo aproveches la salida a Hogsmeade. El profesor Snape también saldrá.

— ¿Cómo sabe que habrá un ataque?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

— Tengo informantes, Draco, aunque no pueden acertar dónde será ese ataque y es realmente importante poder evitarlo.

El muchacho asintió y se puso de pie.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó fríamente.

Dumbledore le miró a los ojos con un brillo particular en los suyos.

— Cuídate.

* * *

— ¡Ron! — Hermione le tomó por la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró con ella — ¿Ves a esos muchachos? ¡Están vendiéndole algo de seguro ilegal a esos niños de primero! Quítale lo que tengan y réstales puntos.

Su amigo le miró con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente molesto.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? A mi me da igual.

Hermione frunció los labios y lo miró de ese modo que no admitía réplicas.

— ¡Es tu deber como prefecto, si tanto te da igual, devuélvele la insignia a Dumbledore y tal vez él se la entregue a Harry u otro que esté dispuesto a llevar su cargo con responsabilidad! — exclamó aireada.

Ron masculló algo parecido a _"ya querrías…"_ y se perdió de camino a los muchachos. Resultó ser que en verdad intentaban quitarse de encima unos sombreros con cabellos de vampiros que aseguraban volvían a quien lo usara en un ser completamente invisible. Al cabo de cinco minutos se reunió con sus amigos, los sombreros y habiéndole descontado cinco puntos a cada Ravenclaw.

— ¿Contenta? — preguntó molesto.

Hermione alzó la barbilla y comenzó a caminar.

— Tendrás que deshacerte de ellos o entregárselos a la profesora McGonagall, no querrás que alguien los encuentre en la sala común y los ponga en circulación nuevamente, ¿verdad?

— Mira, Hermione, los dejaré aquí — señaló un tapiz a su derecha ya bastante molesto — y a la vuelta se los daré a Filch.

La clase entera de pociones aguardaba por el profesor Slughorn apiñados junto a la puerta de la mazmorra. Allí, los tres amigos se acomodaron hasta llegar al lado de Seamus, Neville y Dean.

— ¿Tienen con quien ir a la fiesta? — preguntó Seamus.

Ron ensanchó su sonrisa, era la primera vez que no debía preocuparse por buscar pareja y le resultaba bastante divertido reírse de los intentos de sus amigos por conseguir alguna muchacha digna para llevar al baile.

— Iré con Lavender — expuso orgulloso y Hermione procuró suspirar con exagerada profundidad.

Harry no habló, no le parecía lo mejor refregar en el rostro de Dean que él iría con Ginny, quien fue su novia por unos meses el año anterior.

— ¿Y tú Harry? Imagino que irás con Ginny — dijo Neville y luego miró a Hermione — Yo he invitado a Luna, supuse que tú ya tendrías con quien ir.

Hermione se puso roja como un Weasley y musitó algo incomprensible por lo bajo. Algo que — por supuesto — Ron entendió y tan sólo le alegró más.

— ¿Qué tú no tienes pareja, Hermione? — dijo casi con la voz al cuello.

La muchacha lo miró con furia y alzó el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no lo gritas un poco más alto? A lo mejor Hagrid no te oyó. — le acusó molesta. Si tenía suerte Pansy estaría muy ocupada lanzando veneno como para meterse con ella y Draco lejos de su alcance. En verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto la fiesta ya que la única persona con la que lamentablemente tenía ganas de ir era básicamente un imposible, alguien denegado a ella. — ¡Oh, claro, olvidaba que el gran Ron Weasley tiene una lapa por novia y no debe preocuparse este año por quedarse con las más feas! ¿No, Ron?

El muchacho se sonrojó hasta mimetizarse con su cabello y abrió la boca para responderle.

— Yo tampoco tengo pareja, a lo mejor podrías venir conmigo — intervino Seamus con naturalidad — Será divertido — dijo y se encogió de hombros.

— Como decía, Seamus será mi pareja — zanjó Hermione, justo al tiempo que Slughorn aparecía por entre la multitud, haciéndose espacio entre los alumno que se interponían en el camino entre él y la puerta.

Por lo general, la clase de pociones requería de toda su atención y concentración absoluta, sin embargo, con motivo de San Valentín, el profesor Slughorn había decidido enseñarles como hacer una verdadera poción embellecedora, generando que Parvatil — su compañera de ese día — saltara emocionada sobre su asiento.

— Nadie querrá tener espinillas en San Valentín ¿verdad? Ahora bien, tendrán dos horas para llevar a cabo la poción y para quienes lo necesiten tienen el armario con ingredientes suficientes para toda la clase. ¡Atentos a las preguntas al azar, muchachos!

Hermione removió su humilde caja de ingredientes y comenzó a ubicarlos teniendo en cuenta el orden en el que los necesitaría. Pus de bubotubérculos sería la base de toda la poción y luego lo serían las raíces de margarita. Revolvió un poco más en su bolso y encontró su cuchillo favorito para machacar ingredientes.

A su espalda, donde se encontraba el armario de ingredientes, aumentó el bullicio y Hermione estuvo a punto de volverse para ordenar silencio, cuando unos fríos y suaves dedos se deslizaron por toda la extensión de piel al descubierto detrás de su cuello. Imaginándose lo peor desvió su mirada hacia ese espacio supuestamente nulo, en el cual _no debía fijarse,_ buscando a Malfoy, pero él no estaba allí.

Draco movió sus dedos un poco más y Hermione los sintió enredarse suavemente en el nacimiento de su cabello, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que nadie le veía? Hermione ya tenía el pulso por las nubes y las manos prácticamente bañadas en sudor, como alguien le descubriera explotaría allí mismo.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! — exclamó el profesor Slughorn y Hermione cerró los ojos de manera culpable. Le habían descubierto, a él y sus prohibidas, pero deliciosas, caricias.

— ¿Profesor? — dijo con su habitual arrastrar de palabras, como si no estuviese quemándola con el simple roce de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

Horace ensanchó su sonrisa y le señaló.

— Dígame el nombre del mago o hechicera que descubrió las propiedades curativas del pus de bubotubérculo — pidió divertidamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con Harry mirándola con cuidado y Ron fijando la vista en Malfoy. Las caricias no se detuvieron, por el contrario Draco pareció encontrar divertido coger su enmarañado cabello entre las manos y acariciarlo como si estuvieran en la intimidad.

— Mmm… — musitó con falsa inocencia y descendió por su espalda, trazando un camino de hielo y fuego en su piel — Yo diría que Sacharissa Tugwood. — y las manos desaparecieron.

— ¡Perfecto, señor Malfoy! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

A medida que los minutos pasaban, esa zona que Hermione se había encargado de ignorar completamente — donde Draco Malfoy se perdía y dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa torcida y la intensidad de un volcán en erupción — era cada vez más atosigante, al punto tal de mantenerla por dos horas con las mejillas coloreadas y no por el calor del aula o la pura concentración. Sabía lo que él quería y esperaba de ella, pero no quería rendirse, por mucho que ella lo quisiese también. Dejarse llevar por sus impulso — algo por lo que jamás se había caracterizado — no le parecía lo más prudente, teniendo en cuenta que podía salir realmente lastimada. Sencillamente no se creía capaz de sostener una relación en un plano meramente físico y superficial sin involucrarse sentimentalmente — ¡Aún le picaba esa extensión de piel que él había acariciado lenta y dulcemente! —. Con Anthony lo había logrado porque él le agradaba por el hecho de ser un hombre y medianamente educado; Malfoy era un libro totalmente opuesto y aparte. Él podía hacerle perder el control sobre sus ideas y su cuerpo, era capaz de hacerle sudar las manos y temblar las piernas. Él podía alimentar la actividad cardíaca de su corazón por horas con solo besarla. Por lo tanto, las posibilidades de no terminar queriéndole eran nulas, tanto que le hacían correr riesgo de salir lastimada.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí por siempre? — le preguntó Ron aún molesto.

Hermione notó entonces que toda la clase estaba juntando sus cosas y entregando pequeños frascos con sus pociones al profesor.

— Lo siento, me distraje por un momento. Adelántense y ya los alcanzaré.

Movió la varita y su poción voló del caldero al pequeño frasco que reposaba en su escritorio. Guardó los libros y la caja de ingredientes junto con los utensilios. De otro movimiento el frasco con la poción embellecedora levitó desde su mesa hasta el escritorio del profesor Slughorn, cuando el recipiente estaba a tan solo diez centímetros sobre la mesa, una mano le rozó la cintura y ella perdió la concentración girando el rostro para verle. Draco le sonrió descaradamente y se marchó junto a Zabini, dejándola con el corazón en un puño y el frasco bamboleándose de un lado al otro.

* * *

Si Hermione pensaba que eso era todo, pues se confundía.

Al día siguiente salió de encantamientos rebuscando en su bolsa.

— ¿Harry, acaso tú tienes mi redacción para la profesora McGonagall? — le preguntó al cabo, notando que el trabajo no estaba en su bolsa porque se lo había prestado a último momento a su amigo.

Harry la miró con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro — una mezcla entre culpa, mala suerte e indecisión — y negó con la cabeza.

— La dejé sobre el escritorio. Lo siento, Hermione, iré por ella — le dijo y se dispuso a salir disparado, pero su amiga lo cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

— Será mejor que lo haga yo, si llego a entrar unos minutos tarde la profesora McGonagall no me dirá nada y tengo menos posibilidades de empezar un combate en medio del pasillo que tú. Adelántense y dile a la profesora que tal vez me retrace.

Ron le quitó la bolsa y se la tendió a su amigo.

— Así irás más rápido, vamos Harry. — indicó, pero cuando Hermione se encontraba a punto de dar la vuelta al recodo del pasillo se giró y por sobre el hombro le gritó — ¡Oye, si encuentras mis ranas de chocolate tráeme unas!

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano que bien podía significar _"descuida, lo haré"_, como _"seguro, Ron, aguarda sentado"_ y siguió caminando. La sala común se encontraba prácticamente desierta, salvo por un grupito de niñas de tercero sentadas alrededor de una mesa ratona, dibujando corazones y muffins rosas. Hermione alcanzó a leer un nombre, decorado con pajaritos que movían sus alitas y frases de lo más sentimentaleras, y no pudo evitar reír lo bajo al imaginar a su futuro dueño recibiéndola.

Como Harry había dicho, su ensayo reposaba enrollado sobre el escritorio, listo para ser entregado.

— ¿Qué les parece si le ponemos amortentia, cada una podría darle un pastel diferente y todas pasaríamos San Valentín con él? — musitó emocionadamente una de las niñas — ¿Tú que crees, Violeta?

— Pues me parece de lo más irresponsable, podrían intoxicarlo ¿saben? — les explicó Hermione, sorprendiendo a las chicas y cogiendo ante la duda los pastelitos envueltos a nombre de Harry Potter — ¿No deberían estar en clase?

Violeta, la muchacha que se encontraba decorando la tarjeta de presentación cursi la miró con desdén.

— Pues no es tu asunto, así que lárgate. — le ordenó y volvió a lo que estuviera anotando entonces.

Hermione perdió todo atisbo de hermana mayor reprendiendo a la menor por una travesura, a una expresión digna de Minerva McGonagall; no supo bien que fue lo que más le molestó, si que la niña le hablara como si fuese Parkinson o que albergara la vana intención de pasar su San Valentín junto a Draco Malfoy.

Su mente se movió con la agudeza digna de las serpientes y la lengua se le llenó de veneno antes de dejar salir las palabras.

— ¿Draco Malfoy, eh? Si piensas que él perderá su tiempo contigo, que eres una niña con aires de mujer, pues sueñas alto. Malfoy no gastaría aliento contigo cuando puede llevarse a la cama a una verdadera mujer y pasar la noche entera con ella. ¿Acaso eres tan ilusa para imaginar un romance con él? En cuanto reciba tu nota se reirá de ti y hasta logrará convertirte en el hazmerreír del castillo. Ahórrate la vergüenza y no vueles tan alto… salvo que sepas utilizar bien la escoba.

La miró con determinación y se largó de allí. No se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, pero tampoco lo había estado cuando intentó darle celos a Ron saliendo con McLaggen, mucho menos cuando le atacó con pájaros amarillos. Simplemente era una reacción, se mantenía en su eje en un perfecto estado de mujer solidaria, correcta y educada a todo momento, pero tenía un punto débil — como todos — y ése era sentirse ridiculizada, minimizada o humillada por cualquiera. Y cuando aquello ocurría algo en ella se modificaba y era capaz de herir con verdadera intención a quien le estuviera haciendo pasar el mal momento.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y Hermione temía que ni la mejor de sus notas lograra evitar una sanción por parte de la profesora McGonagall, aunque pensándolo mejor, se suponía que Harry le habría puesto sobre aviso. Y, además, estaba el hecho de que ella jamás llegaba tarde o faltaba, salvo que estuviese realmente enferma, por lo que no había nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad?

Ya casi llegaba al final del pasillo — pasando junto a una gran estatua de un mago pensando — cuando un par de brazos la cogieron con determinación de las caderas y tiraron de ella pegándola contra la pared. Hermione pensó en gritar pero se quedó sin aliento al reconocer al hombre que ahora metía los dedos entre sus cabello, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Malfoy! — chilló ahogada — ¿Qué es lo que haces?

El muchacho enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y aspiró con fuerza haciéndola temblar ligeramente. Hermione sintió los labios de Malfoy curvarse en una sonrisa al tiempo él que besaba la piel extrasensible de su cuello y enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo convirtiéndola en un manojo de nervios, demasiado débil como para moverse y lo suficientemente alerta como para sentirle a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— Me pregunto, Granger — comentó con la voz ronca y profunda — si lo has pensado.

_Si lo has pensado, si lo has pensado, si lo has pensado_ ¡Pues por supuesto que lo había hecho! Pero en esos momentos había tenido unas muy excelentes excusas para negarse rotundamente — aunque en ese momento fuese incapaz de recordarlas. Draco ascendió con su camino de besos y rozó ligeramente el hueco detrás de su oreja, contaminándolo todo con su frío aliento.

— Ap-apártate, lleg… Merlín — musitó con la voz fallándole en partes.

Hermione lo sintió moverse contra ella y realizar un intricado y para nada conveniente recorrido con sus grandes manos, incendiando cada centímetro de piel bendecida — o maldecida — con su tacto, mientras sus labios continuaban ascendiendo peligrosamente en un camino seguro al infierno. Como siguiera así ella perdería el control de sus actos y él ganaría poder, le dominaría por completo. Pero por mucho que intentara resistir, en todo lo que podía centrarse era en sentir esos hábiles dedos acariciarle el cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la mujer más atractiva del mundo.

Draco movió una de sus manos y la colocó decididamente en la curva de la columna de Hermione, justo donde su trasero se alzaba, presionando, acercándole más a él y haciéndole sentir el poder de un hombre. Entonces Hermione suspiró, provocando que él se endureciera palpitante y la mano que le fijaba contra él se crispara involuntariamente.

El muchacho separó sus rostros lo suficiente como para devorarla con el poder de su mirada implacable y sonreírle torcidamente.

— Hazlo. — le ordenó resueltamente y la soltó.

Tan solo segundos después, se alejó de ella, con su andar aristocrático y sus aires de soberbia.

* * *

— Daphne — le llamó una voz masculina y dura.

La muchacha le miró con hastío y volvió la mirada a Tracey Davis, su compañera de habitación.

— Como te decía, no logré hacer el encantamiento, pero estoy segura que fallé al pronunciarlo porque… — el muchacho la cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a tu hermana de mí? — demandó Blaise sin rastro alguno de diversión.

Daphne se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y se acomodó la túnica.

— Zabini, escucha con atención lo que te diré porque no volveré a hablar de este tema contigo ni con ninguno de tus… _amigos_ ¿de acuerdo? — acomodó su cabello a un lado de sus hombros y le miró con fijeza, sin un rastro de temor — No le he dicho nada a Astoria que ella no supiese y aunque no es asunto de nadie más salvo de mi hermana y mío deberás saber que ninguna mujer con dos gramos de cerebro querría mezclarse con gente de tu clase ¿Por qué mejor no le das consuelo a Parkinson? Por lo que sé tienen más en común que esta sala, tal vez la misma calavera ¿verdad? Así que púdrete y deja tanto a mi hermana como a mí en paz.

Tracey se puso de pie, segura de que aquello podría terminar mal, teniendo en cuenta los nudillos aclarados por la fuerza de Blaise o tal vez por la amenaza de sus oscuros negros. Antes de que ella pudiera defender a su amiga o de que Daphne terminada de extender el brazo con la varita en mano, Blaise la cogió por el cuello de la túnica y la pegó a su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _Blackmailer_, gustas de golpear a una dama sangre pura también? Has caído realmente bajo — exclamó la muchacha sin temor.

— No me agradas Daphne y no te golpearía por nada en el mundo, pero te advierto que si no quieres pasarlo verdaderamente mal, mantengas tus comentarios para ti misma — siseó Blaise — o de lo contrario…

— De lo contrario nada, amigo, suéltala. — ordenó otra voz, más calma pero decidida.

Blaise cerró los ojos y le soltó con brusquedad, entonces Daphne pudo ver a Theodore Nott con ambas manos en los bolsillos y en una pose despreocupada. Él le sonrió amigablemente y realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

— Nosotras… será mejor que… hasta luego — balbuceó Tracey y le cogió del brazo pero ella no se movió aún extrañada por el comportamiento de Nott — Andando Daphne. — insistió y la arrastró fuera de la sala común, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

_Pues eso ha sido todo por hoy, hemos visto a Harry en un plano de culpabilidad al entender todo lo que significa en su vida SS y cómo le ha visto él desde otro punto de vista. También hemos descubierto a Daphne y Astoria Greengrass en ésta historia y al círculo más intimo de amistades de Draco. No he sentido oportuno recaer en las personalidades de Crabbe y Goyle puesto que su función ya queda demasiado bien explicada en los libros, siento que es redundante al igual que explicar detalladamente el tema de los horocruxes, siento que lo que pueda decir no le hará ninguna justicia a la verdad, por decirlo de algún modo. DE todos modos si me baso en como creo yo que podrían llegar a ser las hermanas Greengrass, unidas, dulces pero a su vez decididas. Tal vez no estarían al frente de batalla, pero tampoco compartirían ni permitirían injusticias frente a ellas. Por otro lado Draco y Hermione cada vez más metidos en ellos y bueno, cediendo a las necesidades._

_En fin, esperaré sus opiniones, como siempre y hasta la próxima!_

Con cariño, **R.C.**


	8. Pergamino, hierba recién cortada y

** Pergamino nuevo, hierba recién cortada y...**

La cuestión era _ese libro_ sin el cual no podía terminar su redacción; no es que no hubiese otros útiles o mejores que ese tomo en particular, el tema es que Hermione ha recurrido a todos y por un pequeño — pero muy, muy importante — error olvidó el más importante en la biblioteca de Slytherin el domingo pasado. Al principio no le dio dado mayor importancia en sí de la que tenía, iría el lunes y lo recogería, pero fue entonces cuando a Draco Malfoy se le dio por básicamente asecharla como un predador por donde quiera que fuera, arrinconándole o recordándole su existencia a fuerza de caricias y cuasi besos que la dejaban temblando y acelerada — como si necesitase que lo hiciera, bastante tenía con ella misma buscándole con la mirada por doquier y reprimiéndose a la vez.

Así, su primera reacción fue resignarse y limitarse a terminar su trabajo sin el libro recomendado por Slughorn. No podía arriesgarse a ir a la biblioteca y encontrarle porque entonces sabía que caería rendida a sus encantos, a su aroma mentolado y masculino, a la fuerza de sus ojos acerados y la suavidad de sus elegantes caricias. Llevaba mucho tiempo negándose a lo que él le provocaba justamente por lo que Malfoy representaba, estaba mal sentirse tan atraída por él y hasta prefería rabiar y sufrir por la falta de tacto de Ron y su noviazgo con Lavender, a encaminarse — como lo haría de entregarse a sus instintos más primitivos, esos que le arraigaban todo lo relacionado a él y la dualidad de su sonrisa — a la perdición total. No existía posibilidad alguna de que ellos fuesen compatibles o que pudieran convertir su tensión física en algo más profundo y que les hiciese felices, no es que Hermione no se sintiera capaz de quererle, justamente esa era la razón principal por la cual intentaba evitar el desenlace asegurado que tendría un encuentro entre ellos sin inhibiciones. No, lo que ella más temía era quererle con pasión y entrega y él limitarse a utilizarla notando la ventaja obvia entre ellos.

En otro momento de su vida probablemente habría aceptado entregarse y sentir amor por él, porque entonces nunca habría querido a Ron y por lo tanto jamás habría notado la total diferencia entre lo que uno y otro le provocaban. Si su mejor amigo le hubiese generado vértigo con tan sólo una mirada, bueno, entonces no habría tenido nada que temer, habría pensado que esa sensación venía incluida en todo el tema de sentirse atraída por una persona; pero Ron jamás le provocó vértigo al mirarla, ni sudor al pasarle un brazo por los hombros, mucho menos hiperactividad cardíaca por tenerle cerca. ¿Cómo podía evitar no caer presa del amor cuando las señales preventivas que su sistema nervioso le daba eran tan claras? No existía tal posibilidad y ella lo sabía, no por nada había sentido tanta pasión en odiarle como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Con Draco Malfoy todo era imperiosamente fuerte y ella debía ponerse a resguardo.

Por el contrario él no se veía como un sujeto poseído por pasiones, ni mucho menos sentimientos tan fuertes. Draco Malfoy era por demás arrogante, soberbio, vanidoso y voluble. Una combinación de lo más excitante pero encaminada al fracaso absoluto.

Pero Hermione Granger no por nada se había ganado el apodo de sabihonda, comelibros y empollona. Simplemente no podía conciliar la idea de entregar un trabajo — por muy completo que estuviese — sin haber utilizado la bibliografía recomendada, era como ir al dentista sin cepillarse previamente los dientes. Así, después del episodio en clase de pociones y del encuentro en el pasillo camino a transformaciones, Hermione se convenció que Malfoy ya habría obtenido bastante por una semana y que probablemente estaría invirtiendo su tiempo en conseguir al menos tres citas para San Valentín, razón suficiente para creer que él no intentaría nada más con ella, al menos por lo que restase de la semana.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Esa que le cortaba el apetito y le hacía verlo todo más funesto. Hermione se puso de pie molesta y observó a su alrededor. ¿Acaso eso se debía a la imagen mental que se generó instantáneamente al pensar en Draco con tres conquistas? _No vayas por ahí, Hermione_ — se regañó, no era conveniente indagar demasiado, porque podría encontrarse con respuestas poco satisfactorias y por demás dañinas.

De ese modo su segunda reacción fue definitiva, iría por su libro y emplearía el fin de semana en terminar el trabajo ajena al día de San Valentín — sin quitar el baile, al cual asistiría con gusto. De todos modos tomó ciertas precauciones, tan sólo para asegurarse de no encontrarle allí, y decidió salir de la sala común cuando todos hubieran subido a sus respectivas habitaciones, segura de que para ese entonces Draco estaría cobijado por la elegancia y comodidad de su cama verde.

La biblioteca estaba como la recordaba — o como la había dejado el domingo pasado — con la manta que solía utilizar para taparse doblada sobre un cojín en el mullido sofá, la chimenea encendida y su libro cerrado en la mesa ratona. Ningún rastro de Draco más que su aroma impregnado en los muebles.

Suspiró aliviada y caminó despreocupadamente hasta la mesa, inclinándose levemente para coger el tomo y largarse de allí. De todos modos, cuando sus dedos estirados alcanzaron a rozar el lomo supo que había caído, que todo iba absolutamente mal. No fue necesario sentir su cuerpo firme pegándosele a la espalda, o sus labios fríos posándose en la unión de su cuello con los hombros y mucho menos sus manos colándose por debajo de la blusa para acariciarle el abdomen. No, Hermione le sintió mucho antes que eso, o más bien le oyó. Al pasar tanto tiempo con él estudiando o simplemente matando las horas en la biblioteca había aprendido a diferenciar el silencio del sonido que emitía él al caminar, _como si se deslizara_.

Como le ocurría cada vez que estaba con él, el pulso se le aceleró y las piernas se volvieron de gelatina.

Las manos de Draco trazaron un camino directo a la locura en su cuerpo y los labios sellaron mil promesas húmedas en la piel desnuda de su espalda.

— Has sido totalmente imprudente al salir a estas horas, Hermione — le sancionó con la voz grave, profunda e imponente, resultándole imposible contradecirle — Conozco muchas personas que estarían felices de encontrarte sola, en la noche, vagando por el castillo.

Respiró hondo y se enderezó intentando poner tierra entre ellos.

— Pues no me he cruzado con ninguna de ellas y si lo hiciera se cuidar muy bien de mí misma_, Malfoy_ — replicó levemente molesta y recalcando su apellido. No le quería cerca porque no le gustaba quien era cuando estaba con él, se convertía en alguien débil, presa de sus instintos más básicos y una traidora a su sangre, por muy impura que fuese — Ya quítate de encima, pareces un perro.

Él sonrió divertido por su ocurrencia y falsa entereza. Si había algo que podía causarle más placer que ver a Weasel en su escala de por siempre perdedor, era tenerla a ella a su merced, intentando ser la Hermione Granger prefecta perfecta, esa que se encargaba de morir cuando él le tocaba. Esa que temblaba cuando él le hablaba demasiado cerca. ¿Realmente creía que le podía ofender o que siquiera ello haría que él se apartase? Ilusa, no había renunciado a todo lo que mamó desde pequeño para luego rendirse sin más. Ella era y sería suya. Su mujer y de nadie más.

— Me pediré el puesto de can para la próxima vida — dijo burlón y ella le sintió sonreír contra su piel, antes de dejar escapar su frío y masculino aliento sobre su nuca. Él creaba proezas sobre su sistema nervioso con simplemente existir, pero no podía ser, _no debía ser así._ — En cuanto a lo nuestro…

— No hay nuestro, asíque has el favor de apartarte, tanta piel podría darme nauseas — le cortó fingiendo seguridad, como si todo aquello no estuviera haciendo caer escandalosamente a su razón, esa que le indicaba con luces fluorescentes que se largara de allí y se azotara por imbécil.

Una mano le obligó a apartarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su espalda golpeaba sin dramatismo alguno la pared. Le enfrentó y el infinito se abrió ante ella, en un cielo encapotado de descontrol bajo la poesía de dos ojos tan grises que bien podían ser de plomo puro. Una sonrisa torcida le adornó el rostro anguloso y delgado, y sin poder contenerse le temblaron las rodillas. Ladeó el rostro casi imperceptiblemente, como si midiera qué tanto podía jugar con ella sin obtener represalias por ello. Hermione deseaba apartarse, empujarle y chillarle que no podía manejarle a su voluntad cuando a él se le ocurriera hacerlo porque ella no era su muñeca especial, ni objeto alguno de su pertenencia, que ante todo era un ser humano que merecía — por pura cortesía del servidor — espacio personal y derecho de irse al demonio si así lo deseaba. Pero no pudo, sus ojos le atormentaban tanto que le imposibilitaban pensar. Era como si le ataran a él bajo la simple premisa de no apartar la vista. Le poseía, dominaba y transgredía. Le ordenaba y encadenaba.

Así, una de sus manos cortó el aire hasta posar sus dedos sobre la piel interna de la muñeca, iniciando un tortuoso y por demás prohibido camino ascendente, encendiendo todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Hermione creyó que moriría cuando él se entretuvo rozando una y otra vez el hueco detrás del codo, pero lejos de eso cerró los ojos, sintiéndole aún más. Draco sonrió complacido y alzó la otra mano, realizando el mismo recorrido, hasta llegar a la cumbre, al punto álgido de su extensión, recorriendo hasta perezosamente la piel de sus hombros, gravando a fuego en su memoria la suavidad de su piel tostada y el calor de su sangre corriendo debajo. Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, no tenía pensado hacerlo pero el recuerdo de su aroma y la tibieza concentrada en ese sitio simplemente le dominó y no quiso detenerse. Hermione lo sintió respirarle en el hueco de su cuello y acariciarle con los labios, provocándole escalofríos con su simple roce, casi como si él no quisiese hacerlo y un leve gemido se escapó de entre sus labios.

¿Por qué Anthony no pudo simplemente hacerle sentir así? ¿Qué es lo que funcionaba mal en ella que sólo reconocía como detonante para todas esas sensaciones a Draco Malfoy? Debía ser que tanta guerra, tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas necesitaban de una relación tan descabellada y peligrosa como un combate contra una decena de mortífagos por demás experimentados.

Las manos de Draco se cerraron como garfios en sus carnosas caderas y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que él estaba batallando contra sí mismo, teoría que él no tardó en confirmar cuando sus labios llegaron a la altura de sus oídos.

— Hoy puedo contenerme, Hermione, pero no me provoques, no sabes que tanto puedo perder el control y dejarme poseer por mis deseos… — sus labios le rozaron la piel de detrás de la oreja con tanta sutileza que ella perdió el aliento y por un momento creyó inventárselo — y te aseguro que en ninguno de ellos te da nauseas.

Hermione abrió los labios levemente, le estaba deseando tanto que ya poco le importaba todas las razones que tenía para negarse. Lo único que quería era que él dejase de torturarle y le besara de una vez por todas, aunque eso significase perder la batalla. Tenía la boca seca y podía sentirle sobre su mejilla, rozándole como si de cristal se tratase, creando tanta expectativa que creía estallar de un momento a otro.

— ¿Lo has pensado, Hermione? — le torturó y con deliciosa parsimonia le besó el mentón, presionando profundamente la curva del labio inferior, sin tocarle, pero quemándole de todas formas. — Puede que al final yo decida por ti y una vez que lo haya hecho no habrá nada capaz de detenerme.

Hermione tembló y él la cogió con mayor fuerza, por supuesto que Draco decidiría por ella y estaba segura de que entonces le probaría de primera mano que tan caballero podía llegar a ser con una mujer y que tan cerdo terminaría siendo luego, pero no fue capaz de contradecirle, porque él la soltó y la cogió de la mano.

— Será mejor que te acompañe a tu sala común — dijo resueltamente y le dio un pequeño tirón, obligándola a caminar hacia la salida.

Sin embargo Hermione se deshizo de su agarre y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— No me parece prudente que tú sepas como llegar hasta allí, además sé cuidarme sola, por algo soy premio anual — le retó muy pagada de si misma y con ese tono de marisabidilla capaz de exasperarlo. Draco rodó los ojos y la volvió a coger por la mano con determinación.

— No hay que ser una luz para encontrar la entrada, Hermione, he pasado tantas veces por allí que me da vergüenza y aunque tú te creas muy autosuficiente permíteme dudarlo. Te llevaré hasta tu sala común y luego tú sabrás lo que haces ahí dentro — zanjó y ella no pudo negarse.

* * *

Ahí estaban otra vez, Hermione no salió del cubículo y aguardó unos momentos, lo suficientes como para saber si llevaban con ellas las pociones.

— Las he pedido por lechuza y me han llegado hoy por la mañana — dijo una voz emocionada e hizo tintinear unos recipientes de vidrio.

Una de las muchachas rió escandalosamente

— Granger estaba muy ocupada enterrando la nariz en el periódico como para notar la encomienda de Sortilegios Weasley — comentó divertida quien Hermione identificó al momento como Victoria, la muchacha de la sala común. — Así que con esto y los bombones que ha cocinado mi madre lo tendré comiendo de mis manos. Draco Malfoy será todo mío e iremos a tomar té al salón de Madame Pudipié.

Increíblemente molesta Hermione cerró las manos, preguntándose qué tanto podría hacerla enfadar Violeta y su estúpida obsesión con Malfoy. No es que ella lo quisiese para sí misma, tan solo le enfermaba que alguien pudiera ser tan idiota como para buscar por cuenta propia que un sujeto le use como algo descartable. Nada tenía que ver con que se sintiera extremadamente territorial y considerara a Malfoy como algo de su propiedad, ya que ella no es así de… instintiva y porque no le quiere a kilómetros de distancia ¿verdad?

De cualquier manera se regañó a sí misma, si no hubiera estado muy ocupada en rehuir de él toda la mañana escondida tras el Profeta aquello no habría ocurrido, pero le había resultado imposible no hacerlo, Malfoy se la había pasado mirándole con vehemencia y calma, como aquella que reina antes de la más sanguinaria de las tormentas y eso solo había provocado que se acalorara llegando a niveles insospechados de nerviosismo. Una cosa era mirar a una persona — eso lo podía tolerar fingiendo no enterarse — pero otra muy distinta era estudiarle cual animal al acecho. A demás estaba el hecho de que la noche anterior le había acompañado hasta el retrato de la señora gorda jugando como un niño con sus dedos, tan absorto en ello que impuso una regla de no habla hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Fue entonces cuando la miró nuevamente como si se preguntara qué ocurriría si actuara y se marchó con un escueto pero amenazante _"Hasta mañana. Hermione"_, como retándola a no verle y averiguar de lo que él era capaz.

Pues tendría que esperar sentado, porque no pretendía aparecer cerca de él en ningún momento.

— ¿Tú a quién se la darás Claire? — preguntó Victoria con falsa curiosidad.

— Pues tengo entendido que esas pociones duran entre dos y tres horas, pretendo dársela a Draco también a ver si me lleva al baile con él — contestó soñadora.

Ambas suspiraron y una tercera carraspeó.

— Tengo entendido que eligió a la única Slytherin que no quería ir con él. Megan me contó que oyó a Daphne Greengrass contarle a su amiga como él le había obligado a ser su pareja, algo de que no quería una lapa. ¿Por qué no mejor aceptan a Kirk y Charles? No creo que Malfoy beba o coma lo que sea que le den un par de niñas de tercero como si nada, imagino que debe ser algo más inteligente que eso. A demás piensen cómo se pondrá cuando el efecto se le pase, querrá matarlas. — les sermoneó muy segura de su misma otra muchacha.

Victoria volvió a reír y cual habló utilizó su tono más desdén.

— Eso lo dices tú porque nadie te ha invitado al baile, Faye.

Faye bufó molesta y se escuchó como cogió algo de la mesada del baño.

— No te diré quién me ha invitado así cuando estés absolutamente sola parada en la puerta del gran salón y le veas desees ahorcarte con tu propia lengua. _Suerte._ — le auguró y salió del cuarto dando un portazo, fue entonces cuando Hermione supo que debía hacer lo mismo, tampoco podía pasarse toda la tarde allí, Ron y Harry le esperarían en una hora para ir a Hogsmeade.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo donde se había encerrado al oírlas llegar y salió todo lo dignamente que le fue posible.

— Pues al parecer Granger ha notado de todos modos que se traían algo entre manos — observó y empuñó su varita — ahora bien, creo que esas pociones están confiscadas. — quebró la muñeca y las botellas volaron desde la mesada junto a los lavabos hasta llegar al lado de su cabeza — En cuanto a ustedes, _niñas_, serán diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw y otros diez menos para Gryffindor. Será mejor que mejoren ese comportamiento, de lo contrario serán sus jefas de casas las encargadas de castigarles. _Que pasen un feliz San Valentín._

Hermione les miró con severidad y luego se marchó llevándose consigo las pruebas del delito, sabiendo que aunque no le gustase y prefiriera volver a los aseos a escuchar más idioteces, debía poner en alerta a Draco. No creía que fuese a ser tan imprudente de tomar algo viniendo de muchachas de trece años con las hormonas revolucionadas como así, pero su deber de prefecta le exigía que le avisara. Por lo tanto dio una vuelta y se encaminó al único sitio donde podía encontrarle.

Al llegar a la biblioteca le bastó una mirada rápida para notar que no había nadie más que ella allí. Se acomodó en el sofá más grande y dejó caer suavemente las pociones sobre la mesa ratona, como Malfoy no se apurara ella llegaría tarde donde Harry y Ron.

Ron… ¿acaso su amortentia seguiría oliendo como antaño, tendría un dejo del aroma del cabello de Ronald sintiéndose ella tan diferente? A lo mejor sí, tal vez su amor por Ron seguía allí, latiendo suavemente, esperando el momento indicado para ahogarle como lo hizo tiempo atrás. La nostalgia le embargó de un momento a otro, ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado su vida junto a Ron? Tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero siempre era una tarde de verano en la madriguera, sintiendo el agarre firme de los brazos de su marido, observando a los niños pelirrojos y porqué no castaños, correr, riendo felices. Pero de eso ya hacía tiempo que no ocurría, sus fantasías habían mermado hasta el punto de perderse en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, donde todo era fácil y amaba a su mejor amigo, donde no se sentía culpable por desearle de pies a cabeza.

Le habría gustado tener una oportunidad con Ron, demostrarle que tan dentro suyo le tenía y todo el amor que era capaz de prodigarle. Sin embargo tampoco era tan ingenua como para negar lo obvio, lo palpable. ¿Habría sido capaz de posar sus intereses en Malfoy si hubiese amado libremente a Ron? Por supuesto que si, habría ocurrido de todos modos, porque ella aún sentía el mismo cariño de siempre por su mejor amigo cuando Draco apareció, decidido a seducirla — a inventarle un mundo donde ellos podían ser amigos y sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro — para luego obtener lo que sea que pretendiera de ella. Le habría fallado y eso era lo único que le tranquilizaba, saber que todo podría haber sido peor, que podría haber empezado a sentir ansiedad y deseo por Draco contra su voluntad y estando en una relación de promesas junto a Ron.

Así la pregunta volvió a ella ¿Olería su amortentia igual que antes? Con manos decididas cogió una de los envases, lo destapó y cerrando lo ojos aspiró con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces, Hermione? — preguntó una vos fría y burlona — ¡Oh ya veo! ¿Deseabas oler mi colonia? — agregó mordaz. Hermione abrió lo ojos y le vio con su sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillando con maldad recostado sobre el marco de la puerta — Si quieres puedo darte un paño mojado en ella así la hueles sin necesidad de recurrir a la amortentia.

Hermione le miró con una leve expresión de horror en la mirada — oculta bajo capaz de indiferencia — que no pasó desapercibido para Draco ¿Habría tocado una fibra sensible? Se permitió disfrutar un poco más el momento y se acercó unos pasos más al sofá.

— Lo que quiero difícilmente podrías dármelo. — manifestó tomando una postura más rígida en el mueble — He confiscado todas estas muestras de amortentia a una niñas de tercer año, decían algo de dártelas en bombones o algo así. No creo que posean más pero será mejor que te mantengas alerta, podrías terminar colado por una niña y llevándola al baile ésta noche.

— Difícilmente podría llevar a una niña al baile ¿Quién estaría contigo entonces? — le preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo y caminó con elegancia hasta el sofá enfrentado al de ella.

Hermione soltó una risa forzosa y le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Quién dijo que quisiera estar contigo esta noche? A demás ya tengo pareja — apuntó con seguridad.

Draco dejó de sonreír y la miro larga e intensamente.

— Tú pasarás ésta noche conmigo, Granger, no me importa quién sea el imbécil que te haya invitado.

— ¿Ahora soy _Granger_? — inquirió divertida, debía ser una broma, no había otra posibilidad.

Draco alzó una ceja mientras cogía los envases de las pociones — salvo uno — y los arrojó al fuego.

— Si, Granger es la prefecta perfecta que intenta exasperarme a todo momento — puntualizó mortalmente serio y con la voz profunda y grave.

Así que la pensaba de dos maneras, bueno, no estaba muy equivocado, ella también se concebía a sí misma como dos versiones, la de antes y la de ahora.

— No importa, no botaré a mi pareja sólo porque a ti te plazca — declaró muy segura de sí misma

Draco la miró imperturbable. La sola idea de imaginar algún cretino tomándola de la cintura, bailando junto a ella y luego llevándosela a algún rincón oscuro para besarla le enfureció de sobremanera, le había bastado una experiencia para saber que eso no ocurriría jamás, no habría otro Krum porque ésta vez el se encargaría de borrarlo del camino a fuerza de varita de ser necesario.

— Lo harás, le dirás que se pudra porque alguien mejor te ha invitado — sentenció dirigiéndole, sometiéndole. Se puso de pie y camino con aristocracia natural hasta llegar a su lado, donde su sola presencia le volvía todo más difícil, incluso pensar alguna buena respuesta — Y por su propio bien él se hará a un lado, porque no dudaré encargarme de él, Granger, y sabes que no me temblará el pulso — agregó con frialdad. La tensión en sus músculos y la seriedad en su rostro le recordó el estado en el que terminó Cormac tan sólo un año atrás.

¿Realmente aquello estaba ocurriendo? Draco se había vuelto loco, porque en ninguna realidad sería normal o prudente que él la llevase al baile así sin más, primeramente porque ella no quería ir con él y segundo porque Harry y Ron le matarían, por no decir que algo muy parecido — o peor — le ocurriría a ella. No, ella iría con Seamus y punto.

— No tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme ir con quien yo quiera — se negó. No le daría el gusto, no lo haría.

Draco sonrió con maldad, de ese modo tan inhumano que vaticinaba lo peor y Hermione se odió por no sentir miedo o rechazo, por pensar que aún así era extremadamente atractivo.

— Tú no quieres ir con él, Hermione. Y en cuanto a derechos, ponme a prueba — repuso con calma y seguridad, exponiendo con palabras que él dominaba y ella obedecía.

Draco la arrinconó contra el respaldo del sofá y respiró con fuerza, llenándole los pulmones con su aroma masculino y mentolado. Como respuesta las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el pulso se le disparó, le resultaba imposible mantenerse al margen o fingir que él no le importaba cuando le tenía tan cerca, tan endemoniadamente atrayente.

— Tu irás con Daphne Greengrass — observó encontrando algo útil con lo que luchar, negarse.

Él tan sólo la miró como si ella representase el más complejo y obsesivo acertijo del mundo, analizando todos sus gestos y movimientos.

— ¿Te molesta, Hermione? — preguntó con un dejó de satisfacción en la voz y alzando la ceja.

— Pues si yo tengo que ir sola porque tú quieres, entonces me parece que lo más justo es que tú también vayas solo — explicó sintiendo como esa mirada le ataba nuevamente. Como le sometía sin piedad alguna.

Draco hizo gala de su poder seductor y con cinco dedos comenzó a acariciarle el hombro derecho, trazando figuras al azar, mientras inclinaba levemente el rostro sobre el de ella. De no ser porque estaba sentada, Hermione estaba segura de que sus piernas no habrían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerla en pie por más tiempo. Él la estaba derritiendo, literalmente.

— Ella no será un problema, huirá de mí en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad.

— Lo mismo hará Seamus — apostilló rápidamente antes de perder el control por completo, antes de rendirse ante lo inevitable.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron brevemente, como si la mera idea de otro hombre le sulfurara la sangre tan pura suya y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Ni un minuto más de lo necesario o me encargaré personalmente de ese tal _Seamus_ — amenazó y se acercó a ella hasta casi rozarle los labios. ¿Había tomado una decisión? Desde el mismo momento donde él le había propuesto aquella locura, tan sólo que su parte más racional había intentado mantenerla lejos de él, convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Pero ya no tenía más fuerzas para negarse, le deseaba demasiado.

Draco llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con ese preciso momento, con la imagen de Hermione cerrando lo ojos lista para recibirle, deseándole tanto como él a ella, que recibir los frutos de tanto tiempo de espera y trabajo tan sólo podía volverlo aún más irresistible. Era cuestión de un movimiento, un centímetro le apartaba del manjar más preciado y nunca probado ¿Por qué no tomar lo que libremente se ha ofrecido?

Con un suave movimiento, casi perezoso, Draco rozó los labios de Hermione con los suyos y le cogió con ambas manos el rostro. Entonces cortó definitivamente el espacio que los separaba y presionó su boca contra la de ella; Hermione sintió el mundo darse vuelta a su alrededor, mientras él cogía su labio inferior entre los suyos y tiraba demandante de él, saboreándolo y llenándole la boca de su sabor mentolado, inigualable y arrebatador. Draco volvió a cogerle el labio succionando y luego lamiéndolo, Hermione sintió que se desmayaría y abrió la boca dispuesta a saborearlo hasta quitarse todas las ganas, siendo conciente que nunca, jamás, alguien la hizo sentir así. Ni siquiera su primer beso. La lengua de Draco se coló dentro y sus labios se frotaron de una manera imperiosa, como si Hermione le debiera ese beso por años.

De pronto sintió como si no existiera orden mayor que besarle y supo que probarle no era como algo hecho con anterioridad, él no pedía o sugería, él demandaba, exigía y ordenaba; Draco llevaba la situación y le devoraba en el camino, marcando el ritmo propio a seguir, cogiendo todo de de ella, hasta lo más ínfimo y despreciable. Su lengua provocó la de Hermione y se enredó en ella, arrancando un gemido involuntario de sus labios. En algún momento ladeó el rostro y se sumergió aún más dentro, recibiendo como respuesta un suave y electrizante mordisco por parte de Hermione.

— No hagas eso — le ordenó recuperando el aliento y volvió a poseerla, atrayéndola de la cadera con una mano. Le estaba costando horrores no morderla toda y lamer cada centímetro de piel, reclamando su poder sobre ese cuerpo femenino y marcándolo como propio, pero no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse con una Hermione tan proactiva. No había sido capaz de ocultar la tormenta de pasión de sus ojos al mirarla y por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro supo que ella lo había notado.

El beso era frenético, imperioso e implacable y las manos de Draco no hacían más que volverlo todo aún más pasional. Él dominaba y poseía, marcando y subrayando a mayúsculas su situación de dirigente y bebedor. Draco cogió con deliciosa destreza su labio inferior ya hinchado entre los dientes y tiró con habilidad de él, quitándole el aliento a una Hermione demasiado ofuscada como para entender algo de lo que allí estaba sucediendo, sin siquiera notar que él estaba marcando su territorio y propiedad, sellando un contrato de exclusividad, sólo para él. Presa de las pasiones se pegó por cuenta propia a su masculina figura y gimió levemente cuando él bajo a su cuello, prodigando sendos besos, hasta detenerse y succionar sin piedad alguna la piel más sensible de esa parte de su anatomía. Tiró de allí, succionó, mordió y luego lo dejó partir, finalizando por el momento con un suave roce de labios.

— Ponte el collar — marcó lentamente, hablando con voz baja y grave, regando su helado aliento mentolado a lo largo de su cuello. Volvió a su boca y le poseyó con vehemencia, lleno de calor y anhelos y con un último roce se apartó de ella.

Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios sin poder evitarlo y la bajó rápidamente cuando él le miró con los ojos brillando de algún sentimiento que ella no supo descifrar, tenerlo al menos a unos centímetros de distancia le ayudaba a pensar y darse cuenta de todo lo que había dado a cambio de prácticamente nada.

— No siempre será así, Malfoy. No siempre cederé a tus infantiles deseos — aclaró y se puso de pie para evitar ser alcanzada por él, caminó hasta llegar frente a la chimenea y allí se quedo, no porque tuviera frío ya que dentro su sangre bullía de un lado al otro alimentando de deseo cada partícula de su cuerpo. No, lo hacía porque estando lejos era mucho más fácil pensar y negarse.

Draco le miró con una sonrisa torcida adornándole el rostro y un dejo burlón en sus expresiones. Era obvio que podía ser así cuando él quisiese, prueba de ello era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Siempre es una palabra que me gusta mucho, Hermione. — aclaró y se encogió de hombros.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse de una vez para entrar en razón con él.

— Dime cómo harás para pasar la noche del baile conmigo sin que nadie lo note, Draco. Harry y Ron no tienen idea de que te dirijo la palabra al menos, resultará muy sospechoso que me vean bailando contigo.

— Pues haces más que dirigirme la palabra — dijo con retintín y amplió su sonrisa. Como si le interesara una mierda lo que cara rajada y la comadreja tuvieran para decirle, a demás él tenía un plan, siempre lo hacía.

— Ese no es el punto, ya tendré tiempo luego de azotarme por esto. Realmente, Draco, no deseo convertir lo que debía ser una divertida y fabulosa noche en un drama de novela. Pansy Parkinson intentará por lo menos lanzarme una imperdonable y los muchachos me pedirán una muy buena razón para relacionarme contigo que siendo sincera no la conozco. — argumentó muy cruzada de brazos y evitando mirar los labios rojos e hinchas de Draco, sabiendo que estaban así por causa propia, por encontrarlos tan atrayentes y deliciosos como para devorarlos. Ancló las manos con fuerza a sus costados, haciéndose daño, para evitar lanzarse sobre él otra vez y dejar esa conversación para cuando tuviera verdaderas ganas de hablar.

Draco abandonó cualquier rastro de sonrisa y volvió su rostro a la calma imperturbable a la que ella estaba acostumbrado a verle.

— Hasta un niño sabría que estaremos a la vista de nadie, no albergo intensión alguna de tener a Weasel babeando por ti toda la noche.

— ¡Ron no babeará por mí, el tiene a…!

— Estoy seguro que me resultará extremadamente repulsivo lo que tengas para decir de la comadreja, así que ahórrate el comentario — le cortó ligeramente molesto.

— Ese colgante en muy vistoso… — intentó Hermione, era tan opulento que se sabía cada detalle de él de memoria, no que lo mirara todas las noches antes de dormir, y estaba segura de que en cuanto se lo pusiera le caería una avalancha de preguntas que tendría que responder con otra de mentiras. Draco estaba siendo realmente irreflexivo y ella necesitaba un poco de dignidad, aunque fuese una nimiedad, deseaba sentirse al menos un poco parecida a la Hermione de antes, esa que le habría valido una mierda lo que Draco Malfoy tuviera que decirle, por muy atractivo que fuese y que le besara como nadie lo hubiese hecho antes.

— Ni hablar — negó él y ella le vio acercarse como un predador, poco a poco.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tú tan sólo… no llegues tarde — condicionó e intentó salir disparada de allí pero Draco la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera huir y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que no hubo más espacio entre ellos.

— Llegar tarde no es mi estilo, Hermione — sus labios le rozaron suavemente, de un lado al otro, derribando todos sus muros. Lánguidamente su lengua vagó por esos montes rosados por la pasión y ella tan solo quiso que él culminara el beso de una vez; como para hacerle entender separó los labios lo suficiente como para recibirle, pero él no dio la más mínima señal de hacerlo y por el contrario continuó con su tortuoso baile se labios, rozándole lo suficiente como para desesperarle. Hermione gimió levemente pidiéndole que lo hiciera, que le besara de una vez por todas y terminara con esa tortura y él pareció dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos — Recuerda para quién te preparas ésta noche — susurró con un tono que no admitía réplicas y cuando Hermione asintió levemente, él le besó.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts que iban de un lado para el otro, entregándose presentes, robándose besos y riendo estruendosamente. Un alumno y un profesor, envueltos en la mística negrura de los mortífagos, desaparecieron en un rincón oscuro, directo a la guarida de Lord Voldemort. Nadie les vio partir, como tampoco les vieron volver.

Para entonces el mayor se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual y él más joven mortalmente serio. La próxima semana tendría lugar un ataque sanguinario en las afueras de un pueblo al norte de Inglaterra y su asistencia era absolutamente obligatoria.

En otro rincón, tal vez no tan alejado, dos muchachos, envueltos bajo la misma aura de terror y fascinación, aparecieron portando la misma seriedad y conformismo que el alumno y el profesor. Ellos también tendrían que asistir, y aunque a Blaise todo le pareciera un juego no estaba listo para matar, no aún. Theodore, él era un Nott, probablemente no le temblaría el pulso y tampoco le carcomiera la conciencia luego, pero estaba decidido a no ser la viva imagen de su padre.

— Astoria me ha rechazado por segunda vez en la semana — comentó intentando quitarle peso al asunto y encogiéndose de hombros.

Theodore le miró con una ceja alzada y caminó junto a Blaise hasta alcanzar a un determinado Draco Malfoy.

— Y lo seguirá haciendo mientras tú continúes amenazando a Daphne. Por cierto, te debo una buena por la última vez — aclaró Nott.

— No es eso, Astoria simplemente es imposible.

Draco pareció volver en sí y sonrió burlón a Blaise.

— No existen mujeres imposible, tan sólo hombres impacientes — replicó con su voz fría y arrastrando de manera aburrida las palabras. Blaise se disponía a contestarle cuando Hermione pasó junto a Weasley y Potter, la primera sonrió a nada en particular y se sonrojó antes de lanzarle una mirada rápida a Draco y adentrarse en las tres escobas.

— Y lo has comprobado de primera mano, por lo visto — dijo Blaise ya sin humor alguno.

* * *

Y bien? Éste ha sido un capítulo muy importante y esperado por mi, aunque lo he revisado y retocado hasta el cansancio me siento completamente satisfechas con el resultado, de todos modos ésta vez _**necesito fervientemente**_ saber qué les ha parecido. A lo mejor ponga un mínimo de reviews para subir la continuación xD. En fin, me he tardado horrores esta vez — quince días puede ser? — pues porque he tenido otro examen y mi computador a muerto, con lo cual si esto llega a ustedes significa que mi móvil puede hacer maravillas, como subir la continuación.

He pensado que como soy una persona que suele tener improvistos sería bueno tener una cuenta en Factbook, para que puedan dejarme sus dudas y preguntas y también para llevarles al día la información y un estimativo de actualización, en casos normales — que no se aplicaron a los último dos capítulos y me temo que tal vez no se apliquen al próximo — no tardaré más de una semana, pero en caso de exámenes puede llevarme un poco más. Así que para lo que les interese, la cuenta se encuentra bajo este mismo pseudónimo _**Reina Cobra **_y tiene de imagen de perfil el logo de la familia Black.

¡Otra cosa! Muchas gracias a todas las que se pasaron por el reto de tres viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una en el que participé, por supuesto con Draco y Hermione, _**Coeur de serpent**_, aún no he contestado los reviews por culpa de la repentina muerte de mi computador, pero ahora mismo intentaré hacerlo a través de mi móvil. Lo mismo para quienes me dejaron reviews del capítulo anterior. Son grandiosas, gracias!

CREO que no tengo más que decir, salvo que espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo.

Con cariño, **R.C.**


	9. Y nadie osará mirarte, puesto mía eres

_Sigo sin computador… asíque haré las divisiones de escenas a la vieja usanza, sepan disculpar las molestias xD_

**9. Y nadie osará mirarte, puesto mía eres ésta noche.**

— ¿Puedes calmarte de una buena vez? No creo que a Seamus le importe mucho si llevas el cabello recogido o suelto — soltó Lavender con hastío y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo — Aquí el problema lo tengo yo ¿Qué aros tendría que ponerme? Temo que a Ron no le agraden los largos, pero tal vez los redondos le gusten.

— ¡Oh, claro! Olvidaba que aquí tu ego es tan grande que lleva túnica propia. Ronald detesta los colgantes y bien puedes ponerte un cobertor que a él le sabrá igual, no creo que le interese lo que lleves puesto siempre y cuando pueda encontrarte los orificios. — replicó Ginny y le lanzó una mirada acerada — Y Hermione puede calmarse cuando le venga en gana, a lo mejor ella desea impresionar a Seamus o a _otra persona_ que puede estar en pareja pero no significa que sea ciego, así que métete en tu asuntos.

De acuerdo, tal vez la reacción de la menor de los Weasley no fuera la más indicada, pero estaba hasta la coronilla con el complejo de _única-habitante-del-mundo_ de Lavender y sabía por haberla oído que ésta vez no quería que ninguna Hermione llamara la atención de Ron en el baile, por lo visto le dolía que nadie hubiese notado la túnica especial que había mandado a confeccionar su madre en cuarto año. De todos modos debía darle la razón, Hermione se había comportado de manera rara todo el día, por la mañana — luego de convertirse en una obsesiva durante el desayuno sin querer quitar la vista del periódico ni para alcanzarle la mermelada a Ron — se había ido a hacer _vaya-uno-a-saber-qué_ y había aparecido en las puertas el castillo, habiéndose salteado el almuerzo, totalmente agitada, con el cabello más revuelto de lo común y los labios hinchados. Cuando Ginny le preguntó dónde había estado ella murmuró algo de _"biblioteca, elfos, aritmancia" _y se echó a reír como una posesa.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, debía ser algo bueno, porque desde entonces sus grandes ojos no habían dejado de brillar, del mismo modo que Ginny veía los suyos brillar cuando estaba con Harry. ¿Podía ser que Hermione tuviera alguna persona de gran interés escondida? Bueno, estaba absolutamente segura que sí y si ella no deseaba contarle muy buenas razones debía tener. Razones que ella respetaría a raja tabla.

El problema, sin embargo, residía en que probablemente _esa_ persona debía no ser de su agrado.

Ginny suspiró y cogió el pelo de Hermione entre sus manos. Y solamente se le vino un nombre a la cabeza.

— Creo que a _él _le gustará más si lo llevas suelto — le murmuró al oído y luego le apretó cálidamente los hombros descubiertos.

Hermione le miró por el reflejo del espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una especie de expresión de horror, sin embargo ella le sonrió y le acomodó el cabello hasta que quedara libre pero controlado.

Ahora bien, detestaba y temía a partes igual lo que fuera que Malfoy se llevara entre manos, pero no podía negar que Hermione era una persona inteligente y que seguramente tendría sus razones, como ella le había dicho con anterioridad, solamente Hermione sería capaz de entender su relación con él y solo ella podría juzgar lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

Ginny volvió a sentarse en la cama de la premio anual, unos cuantos minutos atrás había terminado de arreglarse, había decidido llevar una túnica al cuerpo pero sin ser vulgar — dejando mucho a la imaginación de Harry — de color azul oscuro, casi negro, y breteles finos. Su madre le había enviado unos pendientes de tía Muriel con engarces de diamantes que le iban muy bien. Hermione le había recomendado que se hiciera una coleta alta y bien tirante con el cabello lacio y debía reconocer que había acertado porque aquello le afinaba el rostro y le daba a sus rasgos un toque más femenino y maduro que el habitual.

Hermione se perdió entre su baúl y volvió con una caja de cuero negra — que a lo lejos se veía realmente elegante y costosa — en las manos, sonrojada sin siquiera haberla abierto. Como si quisiera ocultarle al mundo lo que hacía, la abrió con rapidez y se colocó lo que tuviera dentro de una vez. Fue instantáneo, Lavender y Parvati le miraron con la envidia tatuada en los ojos y profirieron un dramático _"¡Ohhhhh!" _que bien podría haber llamado la atención de McGonagall.

— ¿De donde has sacado eso?

— ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

— ¡Debe ser realmente costoso!

Hermione se puso de pie con las mejillas coloreadas y Ginny se quedó tan sorprendida como en cuarto año. El vestido negro que su amiga había elegido no podía ser más indicado de lo que era; comenzaba con un corte corazón muy retro en el pecho y caía con elegancia hasta rozar el suelo, ciñéndose naturalmente a su figura. El cabello le adornaba sensualmente los hombros y dejaba a la vista un imponente y precioso colgante justo sobre la unión de sus senos.

— Ha sido un obsequio — aseguró Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

Lavender miró significativamente a Parvati y ella le habló a su compañera de habitación como si se tratara de una niña ingenuamente tonta.

— Vamos, Hermione, nadie entrega semejante colgante a una chica porque sí, ¿Quién ha sido?

— Mi padre me lo ha enviado como felicitación por mi último año — contestó Hermione y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ginny le miró sorprendida, puesto que le había visto hablar de ese mismo modo otra vez, unos dos años atrás en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge y para entonces su amiga estaba inventándose una mentira lo bastante gorda como para salir libre de allí.

— ¿Tu padre? — Inquirió escéptica Lavender — Pues dime en qué local muggle ha conseguido que labren la serpiente de Slytherin con tanta precisión, porque lo has notado ¿Verdad? El dibujo que forman las ramas no es otro más que la serpiente de Salazar.

Hermione palideció y miró el colgante como si nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida.

— ¿Y tú cómo puedes estar segura que no es cualquier serpiente? — replicó ya no tan relajada.

Parvati intercedió por su amiga que ya estaba por contestar.

— Se encuentra en la misma posición, como enroscada pero mirando fijo a quien le mira desde donde la mires, a demás, si le prestas atención, su cola al final forma una ese perfecta — explicó sosteniendo el árbol de la vida en la mano y mirándolo con ojo crítico.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear, como si quisiera dar una muy buena explicación sin haberla terminado de inventar aún.

— El señor Granger es un aficionado de las serpientes y como sorpresa quiso incluir una de ellas que fuese importante en el mundo mágico, recurrió a mi padre y él se encargó de conseguirle la insignia de Slytherin aunque no supiera para qué era, de otro modo jamás le habría recomendado que agregue semejante aplique al dije, por eso no le hemos dicho nada a Hermione. Gracias por arruinarlo todo. — soltó imitando lo mejor que pudo el tono de su madre.

Lavender y Parvati se llevaron una mano a la boca y la primera rió como una niña inocente.

— ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! — se disculpó aún sonriendo — Pero no por eso dejarás de usarlo ¿Verdad? Digo, sigue siendo un hermoso colgante.

Hermione le miró sin rastro alguno de camarería y una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué habría que dejar de usarlo? — Preguntó con el tono demasiado dulce para ser natural — Sigue siento único, invaluable y precioso.

.

..

…

Hermione cogió su cartera de mano antes de que alguna de esas muchachas pudieran hacerle otra pregunta incómoda y caminó todo lo dignamente que pudo hacia la puerta, sin dejar de sentir la mirada de Ginny sobre ella. ¡Que descuidada había sido! Debería haber supuesto que con ponerse el collar lo más rápido posible y sin llamar la atención no habría valido de nada cuando el colgante en si parece tener vida propia y gritarle al mundo para que le miren; y lo peor de todo había sido enterarse de que aquella no era tan solo cualquier serpiente, sino LA serpiente. ¿Acaso no la _miraba_ todas las noches preguntándose qué significaba _ese_ obsequio? ¿No le había dedicado todas sus noches de insomnio a pensar mientras _miraba_ el colgante a dónde le llevaría toda esta historia con Malfoy? ¿No sentía un shock de adrenalina directa al corazón cuando _miraba_ el collar y recordaba quien se lo había regalado? Pues sí, pero ésa era la clave, _mirar_ no _ver_. La verdad es que jamás le dedicó tiempo en sí mismo para observar la elegancia y compleja constitución y tramado del colgante como para entender no solamente que la serpiente no era más que la insignia de Slytherin bien disimulada — salvo para ojo crítico como el de Lavender y compañía —, sino que la cadena de oro blanco no era otra cosa que una serpiente simulando cerrarse en torno a su cuello, como si la estuviese atrapando sin lastimarla o incomodarla, tan sólo rodeándola de una manera sofisticada, adornándola.

Debía recordar hablar con Malfoy — y su simple recuerdo le aceleró el pulso — y echarle en cara el hecho de que no le hubiese al menos sugerido el pequeño detalle del colgante, pero no sería ahora, porque Harry y Ron le estaban mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras Ginny hablaba sin parar y Seamus le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Chicos se ven muy guapos… todos — dijo Hermione y depositó un beso en cada mejilla.

— Te ves muy bien, Hermione — comentó Seamus mirándole tal vez de más.

Pero los ceños de Ron y Harry permanecían fruncidos.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? — le espetó Ron molesto.

Hermione alzó las cejas y abandonó cualquier dejo de modales.

— Un collar que me ha regalado mi padre, Ron. — contestó irritada.

Harry entonces asintió y sonrió como si estuviese _aliviado_.

— Te sienta muy bien — le halagó y volcó toda su atención en Ginny.

— No entiendo porqué debe tener una serpiente, de sólo mirarlo me da escalofríos, es como si ese colgante estuviera poseyéndote y luciéndote a ti en lugar de ser al revés — explicó con un dejo de asco y Hermione sintió como si alguien le jalara desde su estómago hacia abajo.

¿Qué había dicho Ron? ¿Podía ser que ése fuera la intensión de Malfoy desde un principio? Hermione se mordió los labios entre nerviosa y estúpidamente feliz.

— Pues no, yo misma lo he cogido y colocado donde está y de todos modos no deberías preocuparte por mí, Lavender está atravesando un momento de histeria al no saber si llevar pendientes colgantes o a presión.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó extrañado — pues no me agradan ni los unos ni los otros.

— Eso le he dicho yo, pero ya sabes como es, no quiere que Hermione llame tu atención otra vez — comentó con falsa inocencia Ginny, recibiendo una mirada de alerta por parte de Harry.

— Pues las trae difícil, Hermione está simplemente radiante — aseguró Seamus y la cogió con demasiada confianza de la cintura, provocando que Hermione dé un respingón de la impresión.

La muchacha le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y fingiendo tener que ajustar sus zapatos se alejó del agarre de Seamus. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Al momento que él posó la mano en su cuerpo ella sintió como si su anatomía pensara por si misma y le incomodara su atrevimiento, como si no deseara su contacto de ningún modo. Seamus le miró extrañado y no dijo nada, pero tampoco volvió a intentar cogerla, incluso al atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda le cedió el paso y cuando ella se atascó con el desnivel fue Harry quien la atrapó antes de que su nariz diera de lleno con el frío suelo del corredor y en ese momento no existió ninguna incomodidad o deseo de alejarse de ningún tipo, al parecer su cuerpo estaba bien con Harry.

Los corredores estaban atestados de alumnos enfundados en sus túnicas de gala que se llamaban a gritos en busca de sus parejas, Hermione se encontraba junto a Seamus — salvando las distancias dentro de lo posible —, mientras Parvati buscaba a un muchacho fornido y algo tosco de Hufflepuff. Si giraba un poco el rostro, podía ver a Harry protegiendo a Ginny de los empujones y a Ron más atrás intentando pasar al tiempo que Lavender se detenía para saludar a cuanta muchacha le pasara por el lado. Desde su posición podía ver la entrada al gran salón, justo a medio corredor de distancia, con las puertas aún cerradas y el profesor Flitwick gritando a todo pulmón —_ "¡Hagan una fila, dejen de empujarse!_ _¡Las parejas que se han encontrado limítense a esperar mientras sus compañeros buscan a sus brujas! ¡Peeves, deja de hacer eso que los confundes! —_ mientras sus más desesperadas alumnas le pisaban los pies con los tacones sin percatarse de su diminuta presencia.

Querer atravesar ese pasillo podía significarte varios cardenales y otros tantos empujones, Hermione ya había sufrido dos golpes en las costillas por permaneces detenida en un mismo lugar por más de dos segundos y estaba pensando seriamente utilizar su varita para imponer un poco de orden.

Un grupo de séptimo año de Slytherin se abrió paso desde el otro lado del corredor, empujando a cuanto alumno se le interpusiera en el camino, pero al llegar a la puerta y verla cerrada continuaron su recorrido, lanzando miradas despectivas y risas burlonas cuando veían una túnica usada o pasada de moda.

— ¡Oh, Granger! Apártate — le soltó Parkinson al pasar junto a ella y Hermione solo atinó a llevarse una mano al pecho escondiendo así su colgante, no se sentía capaz de inventarle algo a esa muchacha con cara de perro y aires de mujer perfecta aún. Sin embargo Pansy no le dirigió mayor atención y le empujó con las caderas, seguida de cerca por nadie más ni nadie menos que Anthony Goldstein, quien le miró en son de disculpas antes de desaparecer tras la muchacha. Hermione no esperaba sentir nada, por eso no le sorprendió ni molestarse por verle allí con ella aún sabiendo que por su intervención ellos habían terminado lo que sea que tuvieron. Varios Slytherin más con sus respectivas parejas pasaron y cuando el último de ellos le miró con una sonrisa burlona Hermione sintió una mano — no la de Seamus, ya que su cuerpo habría entrado en alerta como lo hizo en la sala común — grande, fría y extrañamente familiar cogerla por la cintura y tirar de ella con rapidez, arrastrándola detrás de un tapiz. Hermione no le había visto pero ya sabía quien era, aún tenía su aroma impregnado en lo profundo de su memoria, torturándole.

Él no medió palabra alguna, poseyó su boca imperiosamente y le quitó el aire antes de que pudiera hilar un pensamiento. Lamió sus labios demandando una respuesta y adentró la lengua entre ellos al sentirlos abrirse ligeramente. Todo en él era así, dominante, salvaje y vehemente. Todo un torbellino de ideas, sensaciones y emociones indescriptibles. Le llevaba a todos lados y a ninguno al mismo tiempo, asegurándole peligro y salvedad en palabras húmedas y silenciosas. Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear y las piernas a fallarle y como si supiera, él la cogió de la cintura y colocó una mano en su nuca, ladeando el rostro y llegando a lugares aún no explorados con su lengua, probando cada centímetro de su boca.

Sólo le había bastado verla allí, luciendo ese vestido capaz de arrancarle el aliento y llevando como la más pura de las Malfoy ese colgante diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Sabía que era imprudente, que debía esperar el momento indicado y planeado para acercarse y llevarla lejos para que sus ojos la disfrutaran exclusivamente, pero no lo había podido evitar, el sólo ver a ése imbécil intentando acortar las distancias había despertado sus instintos más básicos, su demonio personal — el cual demandaba arrancarle la mano estirada al cretino — y para no hacer algo que a ella probablemente no le habría gustado cometió probablemente una estupidez mayor, no estaba seguro que nadie le hubiese visto. De todos modos tampoco le importaba, ahora la tenía como la deseaba, temblando entre sus brazos, perdiendo la fuerza por su causa y besándole tierna y calidamente, _como si le hubiese extrañado_.

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol descendió desde su boca por el mentón, depositando besos en el recorrido, hasta llegar a la cremosa piel de su cuello. Con dos dedos le acarició el otro lado de la garganta y recorrió camino abajo, bordeando el collar y delineando su caída. Ella tembló levemente y su pecho continuó subiendo y bajando presa de la agitación.

— Podrías haberme dicho que era la serpiente de Slytherin — le reprochó en un murmullo. De haber sido otra le habría soltado con asco y mandado a dejarle tranquilo, pero no con Hermione. Como todo, con ella era alguien diferente, una personas más humana… menos él, menos Malfoy.

Se encogió levemente de hombros y rozó sus labios contra la curva de su mentón.

— No te lo habrías puesto — aseguró arrastrando las palabras y con la voz fría. La apretó con fuerza y olió profundamente su aroma.

Hermione dejó de removerse y de respirar por un momento.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó extrañada, como era de esperar de la bruja más perspicaz e inteligente del castillo lo había notado, pero él no le diría nada, puesto ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que cometerá un asesinato en menos de una semana?

— Nada — mintió Draco y volvió a besarla con desesperación. Luego la soltó y se alejó de ella, mirándola de manera imperturbable. — En el primer baile iré por ti, que ese imbécil no intente nada porque no tendrá lengua para contarlo luego.

Le miró otra vez, grabando ésa imagen en su memoria, aquella sería su primera noche juntos y él se aseguraría — bajo _cualquier precio_ — que le siguieran muchas más.

Tan sólo fue cuestión de poco tiempo llegar hasta Daphne y rodearle la cintura con un brazo, pero algo raro ocurrió, ella no se tensó como venía sucediendo desde que pusieron un pie fuera de su sala común, sino que le miró a los ojos y por una breve fracción de segundos le sonrió levemente, como si no quisiera que el resto le viese y se acercó a su rostro, fingiendo besarle la mejilla.

— Te he visto, Draco Malfoy — musitó y le posó los labios en la oreja — Y sé que le romperás el corazón.

Él se tensó al momento y le clavó los dedos en la tierna carne de su cintura sin cuidado alguno.

— Tú no sabes nada — siseó fríamente.

Daphne se apartó y le sonrió triunfante.

— Pero tú acabas de decirlo todo — apuntó muy segura y luego le acarició el pecho como si le estuviera quitando alguna arruga molesta — Descuida, en cuanto me dejes para irte con ella seré tan feliz que me aseguraré de que Pansy no te siga, verás que no soy tan maldita como tú.

Dentro del salón una bola de luz rojiza bailoteaba graciosamente de arriba abajo, llegando hasta el techo y bajando hasta posarse a casi tres metros por sobre sus cabezas, justo en el centro del salón. Las mesas largas y serias de todos los días habían sido reemplazadas por otras redondas de aspecto más juvenil y prácticas, que tenían sobre ellas pequeños platos con bocados fáciles de comer y bebidas de todos los colores. Donde solía estar la tarima con el cuerpo docente se encontraba un amplio escenario con instrumentos que se movían solos creando una ambiente alegre y movedizo que cada tanto escupían papeles de colores rojos con forma de corazones que al pasar junto a los alumnos recitaban poemas de todo tipo, desde vulgares hasta románticos, pasando por los cómicos y tontos. La puerta del gran salón que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraba fuertemente cerrada y decorada con una enredadera blanca de zarcillos rosados oscuros y con un fuerte aroma de amortentia, Hermione se pegó un susto de muerte cuando uno de los zarcillos se movió lánguidamente hasta posarse en su hombro e inundó todo su espacio de ese olor tan peculiar que sólo encontraba en la poción de amor. Por un momento todo se resumió a pergamino nuevo, hierba recién cortada y…

— ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? — le preguntó Seamus señalándole la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y ella asintió procurando retrasarse y evitar así cualquier contacto.

Draco había entrado al salón minutos después de ella cogiendo firmemente a una muy voluptuosa y feliz Daphne Greengrass que le miró raro desde el principio. Algo se removió en su interior y le dolió admitir que le daba en medio de las entrañas que él vistiera con esa soberbia y superioridad característica en él a su flamante pareja cuando ella debía cuidarse de no rozar por equivocación a Seamus, conciente de que un mero contacto inocente podría acarrear serias consecuencias. De todos modos, aunque él fuese aristocracia pura y natural, sonriendo arrebatadoramente y riendo de las posibles estupideces intencionadas que Zabini estuviera diciéndole, Hermione sentía la fuerza de su mirada en ella constantemente, recordándole — como él le dijo durante toda la tarde — _quien es su verdadera pareja_.

Seamus descorrió una silla y se la ofreció caballerosamente esperando que se sentara para luego arrimarla suavemente a la mesa; Hermione volvió a sonreírle como llevaba haciendo desde que había aparecido en la sala común y se paralizó al sentir su mano cálida rozarle los hombros, otra vez su cuerpo reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y antes de que pudiera apartarse o decirle algo él le cogió la mano sin pudor frente a todos; un escalofrío para nada agradable la recorrió de punta a punta y una alarma resonó dentro de su cabeza. Instintivamente giró el rostro y allí le vio, inescrutable y calmo, fijando sus ojos grises en su mano cubierta por la de Seamus. En apariencia todo estaba bien, hasta que reparó en Daphne y su mueca de dolor. Ésta le habló a Draco en el oído y él no hizo asomo alguno de haberle oído, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo la estaba lastimando? Porque ahora la mano de Seamus subía acariciándole el brazo y descendía lánguidamente. Tal vez si Ron no estuviera tan ocupado tragándose a Lavender le habría visto y dicho que dejara de tocarla, pero no lo hacía y Daphne le miraba sin duda alguna a ella, como si supiera que esos dardos grises estaban dando en el blanco e ideando la mejor forma de arrancar la incómoda extensión de Seamus de su propietario.

Draco soltó a Daphne bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia su mesa y Hermione supo que él cumpliría su promesa, sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía apartó su mano de un movimiento brusco y miró a Seamus; la mesa se quedó en silencio y los únicos que parecieron no enterarse de nada fueron Ron y Lavender.

Hermione carraspeó y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Daphne cogía a Draco por el brazo y lo llevaba junto al ponche, gritando algo de _"Sírveme ponche, Draco"._

— Disculpa es que… será mejor que no — se apresuró a explicar sin saber muy bien que decir.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Había visto la misma expresión fría y desalmada en el rostro de Draco justo antes de romperle la nariz a Cormac el año anterior y estaba segura que Seamus habría corrido la misma suerte si ella no se hubiera apartado a tiempo. ¿Por qué él se comportaba de ese modo? Al principio había creído que tanta creencia por la sangre lo había llevado a sentir tanto asco y repulsión por todo lo referente a los impuros que se había sentido en la _obligación_ de enseñarle modales a Cormac, pero Draco se había marchado sin insultarle y jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema; luego el tiempo le había hecho comprender que no era así, tal vez todo se resumía a que era un maldito capullo que deseaba tenerle y como no podía había decidido que nadie podía disfrutar de su compañía… pero ahora — aunque desde siempre eso le pareció un absurdo de cabo a rabo — no tenía pista alguna, no entendía de ninguna manera su comportamiento ¿Acaso no había ganado? ¿No había bastado tenerla para él sólo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, podía ser que no lo hubiera entendido aún? Era estúpido negarlo, la tenía flotando en una nube de incoherencias donde estaba perfectamente bien desear a Draco Malfoy y pensar en él más de lo humanamente posible.

Sin embargo eso no tenía punto alguno en el mundo real, donde ella se encontraba sentada junto a un callado Seamus, presa de las miradas asombrada de sus amigos y un silencio de lo más incómodo. ¿Qué había sido de Draco Malfoy? Él sí podía coger a su pareja y besuquearse con cualquier estúpida que le mirara por más de dos segundos. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger se había convertido en tan permisiva? ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo femenino?

— ¿Hermione, me acompañarías al baño? — preguntó Ginny demasiado formal para ser cierto.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú sola? Conoces el castillo de memoria — le acusó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny le pateó las pantorrillas por debajo de la mesa y su hermano soltó un leve_ "Ohhh"_

— No hay problema, Ron, aprovecharé para revisar mi cabello.

Se pusieron de pie y antes de alejarse vieron llegar a Luna y tomar asiento junto a Seamus.

— Incomodo ¿verdad? — le preguntó la muchacha con su mirada azul clavada en él — No te apenes, tienes una colonia repleta de _rabbikers_, su mordida genera un escozor de lo más molesto.

La noche era la hipocresía que ella esperaba que fuera, aunque Draco no estaba siendo el completo idiota que solía ser, si bien reía de todo lo que sus amigos decían y de la falta de materia gris de Crabbe y Goyle, no estaba metiéndose con ella, parecía más interesado en observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Granger.

Al menos Astoria había decidido ir sola al baile, no es que no le hubieran preguntado, había tenido al menos diez invitaciones pero no estaba de ánimos para aceptar a ninguno de ellos.

— Tres años atrás habría matado para que Draco Malfoy me llevase y ahora sólo deseaba ser la flamante pareja de Zabini. ¿Cuándo dejaré de posar los ojos en los chicos malos, Daphn? — le había dicho. Pues si, su hermana menor gustaba de Blaise, tenía una atracción extraña por el peligro, una atracción fatal.

— Se te pasará, Greenie.

Ella había reído sin ganas.

— Ahora él me llama así también. Le odio tanto como le deseo.

.

Otra vez Pansy mirándole, temía que como siguiera todo igual ella terminara maldiciéndola frente a todos. ¿Por qué Malfoy no se iba de una vez y ella hacía lo que debía?

— Daphne ¿Quieres más tarta? — le preguntó Theodore amablemente.

— Si, gracias.

Él le sonrió cálidamente y le sirvió otra porción. Bueno, de no ser por él nadie le hablaría. Había algo raro en Theodore Nott, hijo de mortífago — como ella lo pensaba —; sostenía una relación de lo más extraña con sus amigos, era más bien como si se respetaran que otra cosa. Daphne sabía que él ya era un mortífago pero no entraba en los cánones de los mismos, era amable, tranquilo y respetuoso. A veces reía de algún comentario de Draco Malfoy o se mantenía en silencio mientras los demás alzaban sus varitas contra algún impuro o menor. Pero jamás era el protagonista, nunca tomaba la iniciativa y su simple presencia le daba seguridad, como si estando él presente nadie pudiera lastimarla o llevar alguna maldad demasiado lejos.

Y su mirada. La sentía consigo todo el tiempo, midiéndola y estudiándola, como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria. Daphne sabía que debería molestarla e incomodara, pero no, simplemente le agradaba.

— Ya vuelvo — dijo Draco y le miró fijo, dejando absolutamente en claro que no volvería y que era libre de tirarse por el balcón si así lo deseaba. Pero no, Daphne quería hacer otra cosa, algo que Malfoy se merecía por hacer lo que ella sabía que estaba haciendo.

Asíque se puso de pie y se alisó el vestido ni bien su pareja desapareció entre la multitud danzante.

— Pansy, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Me acompañas a los baños? — preguntó con falsa dulzura.

Su compañera no le contestó pero se puso de pie, diciéndole algo al oído a Goldstein, quien sonrió como un idiota y asintió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Greengrass? — espetó Parkinson una vez lejos de los demás — Si pretendes que te deje tranquila pues llevas las de perder, nadie me quita a mi Draco sin recibir su justo castigo y que sepas que volveré a conquistarlo.

Daphne alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo que tú hagas, Parkinson, me trae sin cuidado. Al parecer todos menos tú saben que he asistido a la fiesta con él en contra de mis deseos, así que ahórrate el veneno.

— Estás mal de la cabeza.

— Puede ser, pero no lo suficiente como para observar cuidadosamente los que me rodean.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Pansy sin comprender.

— Que mientras tú juegas a morrearte con Goldstein yo vigilo a Draco y por lo tanto sé por quién te ha dejado y, déjame decirte, no te gustará nada saber su nombre.

Por suerte la cena continuó y fue de lo más entretenida, obviando por supuesto el principio, de cualquier manera las luces ya no estaban tan altas y se podía oír como los instrumentos pasaban de melodías de fondo a acordes más movidos y contagiosos. Luna y Neville fueron los primeros en saltar a la pista y a ellos le siguieron varias parejas más; a su lado Lavender repiqueteaba su taco y miraba de un modo más que intencionado a Ron, mientras él hablaba con Harry de lo molesto que era ése momento en particular del baile.

— A lo mejor Hermione puede enseñarnos unos movimientos ¿Tú que opinas? — le preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo — A ti te gusta bailar, Hermione, y lo haces bien ¿Por qué no me enseñas un poco?

Hermione le sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de bailar y dudaba que Draco le dedicara una pieza o algo así y sabía de sobra que bailar con Seamus no sería lo más conveniente.

— Pues no tengo problema. — declaró y se encogió de hombros.

— Ven aquí, idiota, yo te enseñaré — gruñó Lavender y tiró de él, llevándoselo y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Harry soltó una risa baja y su novia recostó la espalda sobre él.

— Le tiene cortito ¿verdad? — bromeó Ginny.

— Pues a mí no me molestaría que me tuvieran así — comentó Seamus sonriendo de lado — ¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?

A decir verdad opinaba que no había nada lo suficiente fuerte como para bajar los ánimos de Seamus y sus incesantes indirectas, pero pensaba que le gustaría tener un compañero, alguien que le abrazara y le acompañara a cada clase, una persona capaz de confortarle cuando se sintiera mal y le arrancara el aliento con una sola mirada. Alguien que simplemente fuera capaz de quitarle el sueño y las ganas de estudiar; un hombre fuerte y con suficiente carácter como para dejarla como seda; un factor que simplemente le diera vuelta el mundo convirtiendo sus creencias en polvo sobre fotografías viejas e hiciera de su vida un constante torbellino. Un hombre capaz de hacerla dormir como años que no lo hace por temor, por miedo a todo lo vivido y a lo que aún le falta por vivir mientras dure la guerra.

Y si bien por esa noche le tendría — aunque no le abrazara en público — no sabía que esperar luego. Y eso le molestaba y le dolía, porque allí dentro, donde su corazón latía de manera embotada, ella había cultivado sin sospecha alguna algo más importante que atracción y no le cabía duda alguna que muy pronto cosecharía lo sembrado, la pregunta sería si él aún estaría a su lado para recibir todo lo que tuviera para darle.

— Opina que deberías perderte, Finnigan. — espetó _él_ con su voz mortalmente fría.

Automáticamente se le disparó el pulso y algo cálido le subió al pecho. _En el primer baile iré por ti_. Estaba allí, frente a sus amigos, con las manos sobre su silla e inundándolo todo con su aroma. ¿Podía ser que al final se quedara con ella sin importarle que le vieran? Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, _necesitaba_ girarse y ver sus ojos grises, asegurarse que en verdad había ido por ella y descubrir si sonreía o si por el contrario tenía esa mueca de asco y superioridad que por tantos años le dedicó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — inquirió Harry de mala manera.

— Deja a un lado tu excesivo sentido del heroísmo, Potter, que aquí nadie te fotografiará — se mofó mirándolo burlón.

— Lo dejaré cuando te marches, hurón.

— Descuida he venido a oficiar de héroe, cara rajada, y mi obra de bien será librar a Granger de la patética compañía de Finnigan y la de todos ustedes, por supuesto. — comentó arrastrando la voz como si todo aquello le diera igual.

— ¿Y en qué mundo crees tú que Hermione iría contigo? — preguntó Seamus molesto.

Draco soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo y le miró como si todo él le diera mucha risa.

— Pues en todos lo que conozcas, Finnigan, ni Granger te preferiría a ti cuando me puede tener a mí.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que estarías con una chica no pura, Malfoy? Será mejor que los amigos de papi no se enteren — exclamó Seamus sorprendido.

Entonces Draco hizo ese gesto que donde recordaba al Lucius Malfoy en pleno esplendor de Lord Voldemort. De alguna manera el silencio — y el rostro de Harry lleno de sorpresa — fue suficiente para que Hermione supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir y se atreviera mirárle directamente. Se había inclinado peligrosamente sobre Seamus con los ojos fríos, opacos y ennegrecidos y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios pálidos.

— Pues te diré algo, Finnigan, los amigos de papi saben que de un sauce boxeador sólo puede salir otro mejor y que no existirá lugar en el mundo para esconder tu blanco trasero si provocas en mí más de lo prudente — espetó con la voz mortalmente fría y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Harry empuñó la varita y apuntó a Malfoy con determinación, pero él no se dio por enterado o no le importó, sino que siguió fulminando a Seamus con el poder de su mirada imperiosa.

— Vete ya, Malfoy. — le ordenó secamente.

Draco se enderezó lentamente y luego miró con algo más de humanidad a Harry.

— Ya lo he dicho, Potter, no me iré sin Granger.

— No te irás con ella a ningún lado.

— Si lo que te preocupa es que le haga algo puedes quedarte tranquilo, cara rajada, si te hubiera dado el cerebro para algo más que ser el héroe de cuanto idiota aparezca, como convertirte en premio anual, entonces estaría pidiendo por que tú vengas comigo. Pero no lo has hecho, asíque deja de joderme las pelotas que aquí con Granger tenemos cosas que hacer.

Harry abrió la boca para replicarle pero Hermione lo detuvo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Lo siento Seamus, debo organizar ciertos asuntos ésta noche.

Él le miró apenado pero recompuso la expresión al momento.

— No te preocupes, esperaré a que regreses para bailar — repuso sin cansancio.

— No creo que llegue, pensé que no tendría pareja y como Malfoy no puede otro día pues me pareció bien dejarlo todo para ésta noche y realmente tenemos mucho por hacer. Lo siento.

Hermione procuró no mirar el rostro de Seamus, se sentía tan mal por mentirle — más aún después del momento incómodo que Draco le hizo pasar — pero tampoco podía negar que quería largarse con Malfoy a donde sea que él la llevase.

— De acuerdo, Hermione. — le dijo su compañero con frialdad — Iré a buscarme otra compañera de baile.

Se puso de pie molesto y se marchó rumbo a otra mesa donde una Hufflepuff jugaba con su vestido completamente sola.

A su lado Draco miró una vez más a Harry.

— Andando, Granger, no tengo toda la vida para esperarte — le gruñó Draco y ella saludando a sus amigos con la mano.

Sin embargo solo habían acortado un corredor cuando Draco la aplastó detrás en una armadura y mordió sus labios demandante. Ella le besó llena de deseo, perdiéndose en la inconciencia en la que solo él podía sumirla y recibió su lengua dispuesta a saborearla hasta que el aire le faltara en los pulmones. Las manos de Draco ya obraban por su cuerpo, acariciando a sus anchas todo lo que había deseado desde que se había apartado de su cuerpo y reafirmando su dominio sobre esa piel que el cretino de Finnigan había rozado. Suavemente sus dedos subieron desde el interior de la muñeca de Hermione hasta el hueco del codo y más arriba, en los hombros; ella gimió por lo bajo y él sonrió cogiéndola con más fuerza.

Los labios de Draco descendieron por su mandíbula y él mordió suavemente la piel de su cuello.

— No es que me esté quejando, pero me no esperaba que me sacaras de una grandiosa fiesta para traerme a un frío corredor — musitó divertida. Sabía que no la llevaría allí, que tan sólo tenía tanto deseo de ella como Hermione de él y que no había podido aguardar hasta estar en un lugar más apropiado.

Él hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido grave y bajo y volvió a succionar la creamos piel de su cuello, robándole un suspiro y dejándole una marca morada.

De acuerdo, eso ha sido todo por hoy, reconozco que el capítulo se me ha ido muy largo en la previa pero era necesario para dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro y ya el próximo (que estoy segura se llamará igual y será como una segunda parte) dará fin a ésta noche y a otras cuestiones como para ya enfilar el fin al desarrollo del mismo.

AGRADEZO enormemente a todos los que continúan dejando reviews y agregando a favoritos, aunque les recomiendo que lo pongan en alerta porque si actualizo no les enviará una mail avisando yyyyyy también a todas las que me dejaron su aporte a **Coeur de serpent**, son geniales :3.

Como siempre espero sus reviews y opiniones que son tomadas de muy buena manera!

Con cariño, **R.C.**_ (quien actualizará si su móvil se lo permite, asíque crucen los dedos)_


	10. Chapter 10

Se que esto no se hace, pero quiero que la mayor cantidad de seguidores lean este mensaje.

La razón por la cual desaparecí éste último tiempo fue porque me quede sin ordenador, al mismo tiempo y mejor que si hubiera sido planeado se rompió mi notebook y el ordenador de la familia, recién ahora he podido solucionar todos los daño que le ocasión una gran caída a mi notebook y con ello me pondré al día con la historia. Desde luego tengo que leer toda la historia de nuevo pero una vez hecho ya retomaré el ritmo. MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajitos y a los que me enviaron PM alentadores.

Por suerte todo vuelve a su camino. **R.C.**


End file.
